Here We Go Again! Sequel to My Sister's Keeper
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: New Directions has another year to make Glee Club last and Allie sees the new year as a chance for herself to make up for all that she missed out on during her Sophomore year. Will Junior Year be all that she and the Glee Club hopes for, or will it be just another wild roller coaster ride?
1. Chapter 1

Here We Go Again! (A Sequel to My Sister's Keeper) Another Allie Hudson Story

- New Directions has another year to make Glee Club last and Allie sees the new year as a chance for herself to make up for all that she missed out on during her Sophomore year. Will Junior Year be all that she and the Glee Club hopes for, or will it just be another wild roller coaster ride?

...

"Gooooood Morning Birthday Girl!" Finn burst into his sister's room the first day school was back after summer vacation ended, carrying his four month old baby neice in his arms.

Allie groaned and clamped a pillow over her head. " !...Birthday Jerk." She groaned. Finn of course paid no attention to her.

"Aaallie!" Finn sat down on the edge of the bed, making it shake slightly as he set the baby down gently by Allie's side.

"Wake uuuuup Allie!" He shook her shoulder. "Elisabelle wants to say Happy Birthday to her Mommy." He crooned teasingly while the baby tried to grab a piece of Allie's hair with one of her tiny little hands.

Allie groaned again. "Please stop talking like that." She grumbled annoyed that her brother was using his baby voice on her.

She started when a tiny hand poked her in the back of the neck.

"Hmm?..Oh hey Sweetie." She smiled rolling over carefully and pushing the pillow off of her so she could pick up her daughter.

"Did Uncle Finn wake you up?" She asked in the voice she only reserved for Elisabelle while rocking the infant gently in her arms.

Finn rolled his eyes at that. "She was awake..actually." He scooted back on the bed and watched as the baby gurgled happily in Allie's arms.

"So...what do you want to do for our birthday today Allie?" asked Finn, casually leaning back on his arms with a large grin on his face.

Allie shrugged her shoulders in response. "I don't know. You have any ideas?...Here. I think she needs her diaper changed." She held out the baby to Finn who wrinkled his nose as he reached to take her back into his hands.

"Uh...isn't it Kurt's turn to change her?" He frowned as he gingerly held Elisabelle a foot away from him.

Elisabelle started to fuss as Allie got up and went to the closet to pick out an outfit.

"It most certainly is NOT!" Kurt called as he passed by Allie's room on his way down the stairs. "I changed her yesterday right before bedtime."

Finn scowled lightly at that.

"Finn, can you please just change her? I don't want her to get a diaper rash." Allie worried as she came out of her closet carrying a pair of blue jean capris, a white shirt and a pair of gray ankle socks.

She tickled Elisabelle's cheek lightly in an attempt to make her stop crying, but it wasn't working. Finn sighed softly.

"All right, fine." He got up from Allie's bed and tried to balance the fussy baby in his arms. Allie smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Finn."

Finn grunted in reply. "Whatever." He turned and headed for the nursery.

...

"Hey Allie!"

Quinn body tackled Allie into her locker. Allie barely managed to catch her balance in time.

"Ah! Hey Quinn! What's up? How was your summer?" She asked while quickly making sure that her hair didn't get messed up in the tackle.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Oh..All right. . I brought you your birthday present!"

She held out a little sparkly pink gift bag with a tag attached to it. Allie gasped.

"Oh thanks! What is it?" She asked shaking the bag around a little. Quinn laughed at her.

"Open it up and see, you Dork." She joked as she smoothed out her Cheerio's Uniform.

Allie laughed back at her. She put her hand through the tissue paper stuffing and pulled out something small and silvery.

"Oh...Quinn!" Allie gasped.

Quinn grinned. "You like it? Hey, I like your hair!" She lightly ran her fingertips over Allie's tightly woven french braid. Allie grinned.

"Thanks! Yeah, Kurt did it for me." She said putting on the necklace before opening her locker. Quinn wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ooooh! So what are you and the mohawk man going to do for your birthday tonight?" She asked nudging Allie with her elbow as she reached for her math book.

Allie giggled and pushed her friend's arm away. "I don't know. He hasn't grown his mohawk back yet. Besides I haven't seen him since he left for Malibu two weeks ago. Poor idiot dropped his phone into the toilet his first day at the hotel." She said a bit sadly as she set her French book in her locker.

Quinn frowned at that. "Aw Allie..."

"Allie! Would you mind answering a few questions for the McKinley High Inquirer?" A certain jew-fro-ed individual suddenly pushed his way between the two girls.

Allie jumped then frowned disgruntled when she recognized the boy. "Um..I have to go to class. Sorry!" She said, pushing Jacob gently out of her way.

She knew he was writing for much more than just the school paper and she wasn't about to give him the chance to twist whatever she might say.

Of course Jacob was never one to give up on his prey that easily.

"Would you or would you not consider yourself and Noah Puckerman to be endgame since you've decided to raise your b****** child together and continued to date each other all summer long?" Jacob shoved a microphone in Allie's face.

Quinn scowled at him. "Excuse you!" She snapped pushing the microphone forcefully away from Allie's face.

Allie smiled gratefully at her.

"Oh!..Well that's okay I'll just write it in as no comment then."Jacob-Ben Israel grinned wickedly as he clicked his pen. Allie rolled her eyes.

"This joker bothering you guys, Allie?" Puck suddenly rounded the corner glaring at the frizzy haired boy and his heavily pimpled camera man as he neared the group.

Jacob looked visibly more nervous at the jock's entrance, but he tried not to show it.

"I-I was just asking her a few questions for the school paper, Mr. Puckerman...Sir." He stammered pathetically.

Allie snorted a laugh. She looked up to meet Puck's eyes just as Jacob and his camera man turned to made a run for it down the hall.

"What are you doing down here, Loser?" She teased him lightly. Puck shrugged his shoulders. "The usual. Skipping Geometry." He smirked wisely.

Allie and Quinn both rolled their eyes at that. "It's the first day of school." Allie pointed out smartly. Puck shrugged. "So?"

Quinn tapped on Allie on the shoulder. "I'll catch up with you in class." She whispered before taking her leave. Allie slowly nodded her head. "Okay."

She grabbed Puck by the wrist when he tried to leave.

"Come on Puck, let's go to class. I'm not letting you skip on the first day." She said in a mildly stern voice, turning to pull him towards the Math Hallway.

Puck tugged back on his arm. "What? No big wet kiss first?" He grinned at Allie mischeivously.

Allie turned and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Puck half laughed and half yelped. "What the heck was that for, Babe?" He rubbed his arm.

Allie snorted at him. "For implying that my kisses are gross." She grinned slightly, trying to sound serious.

Puck snorted at her. "I didn't say that." He chuckled.

Allie snorted back then she turned and leaned up on her toes, pressing her lips gently against Puck's.

Puck smiled widely against her lips. He tried to kiss her back, but Allie pulled away before he could do so.

"How did that one feel?" She asked in a soft shy voice. Her cheeks were glowing.

Puck grinned slyly at her. "Hot." He licked his lips and leaned over to kiss her again. "Happy Birthday Allie."

Allie smiled back at him and put her hand to his chest, stopping him. "Thank you. Now we really need to be getting to class. The bell's going to ring any minute and I really don't want to get a tardy on the first day."

Puck sighed lightly and grabbed her hand. "Fine...but in exchange we get to do whatever I want for your birthday." He joked lightly at her.

Allie scowled playfully at him. "Jerk. You know it's your sister's birthday too." She pointed out while happily linking arms with him.

Puck chuckled and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together. "I know." He laid his cheek on top of her head.

"So! How's my girl?"

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "She's fine. She's almost four months now. Can you believe it?" She grinned thinking about her baby.

Puck smiled too. "Yeah. Seems like only yesterday she was born." He let go of Allie's hand and snaked his arm around her waist.

Allie grabbed his hand. "She's looking more and more like her Daddy everyday." She murmured.

Puck snorted at that. "Yeah right. I still think she looks more like you than me." He grinned. Allie snorted.

"Yeah of course you do." She leaned against his shoulder. They'd been having this disagreement ever since Elisabelle was born and Allie doubted it would ever get resolved anytime soon.

She stopped Puck just as he was about to walk into class. "Wait!..Seriously Noah, what are we doing tonight?" She asked, softly running her hand up his arm.

Puck shrugged. "You'll see." He grinned slyly before leaning forward and pecking her quickly on the lips. Allie's eyes widened.

...

"Here are some samples from Jacob Ben-Israel's most recent Glee Club blog...Glee is a giant ball of suck." Mr. Schue read from a sheaf of paper he held in his hands.

Allie rolled her eyes at that. "Why is he doing this? No one cares what Jacob Ben-Israel says." She whispered to Kurt who rolled his eyes.

"We get it Mr. Schue. Everyone still hates us." He sighed, his hand to his chin.

"So what? We're still plankton on the school food chain. The only difference now is that none of us really care." He snorted bitterly.

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "Yeah Kurt's right. We're a family. They can bring it all they want. None of it is going to break us!" She said confidentally.

Allie smirked slightly at that and turned around to give Mercedes some dap.

Mr. Schue sighed lightly. "Yeah I'm really happy that you guys have all bonded, Mercedes. The problem is all this negative publicity is keeping other students from wanting to audition." He pointed out.

Finn and Rachel exchanged frowns at this, while Tina looked confused. "Well good...why do we need more members?" She asked.

Finn sighed and played with his birthday money pin.

"Well since Matt transferred over the summer to Belle Ville we only have eleven members. We need twelve in order to compete." He said flatly. Mr. Schue nodded his head.

"That's right! And if we want to win this year, if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline we have to be able to go from a small rebel force to a giant wall of sound!" He gestured with his hands.

Rachel nodded and stood from her seat. "Yeah Mr. Schue is right you guys. You didn't see Vocal Adrenaline last year. I did!..They were epic and we're going to need more voices in order to beat them." She said authoritatively.

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah I'm with Rachel on this one." He got up to join her. Puck quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Gasp." Brittany muttered sarcastically from the back row. Quinn snorted. "Yeah, there's a surprise." She looked down at her nails.

Allie nodded her head in agreement. "Seriously, you're always on Rachel's side." She couldn't help pointing out. Finn narrowed his eyes at her.

"Allie, you guys are just going to have to trust us on this." Mr. Schuester stepped in. Allie settled back into her seat.

"Now, here's the plan. Nationals are in New York this year and we are..going!" Mr. Schue enthused. Mercedes turned to fan Kurt who beamed at her.

Allie grinned slightly at that. "NYC huh? I could dig on that." Puck folded his arms across his chest. Several others nodded their heads with him.

"Great! Then let's go out there and show the school how cool it's going to be! How cool WE can be!" Mr. Schue tried to rally the troops.

"They say we only sing showtunes and eightys pop music! Let's show them how down we are, by giving them the song of the year!...New Directions style!"

Mr. Schue threw on a gangster pose. Allie raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue? Can I make some suggestions?" She turned to exchange glances with Puck.

...


	2. Chapter 2

(New Chapter! Sorry it took so long! I've had writers block on all my stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy this update. I worked really hard on it and baby cuteness so much fun to write :) I own nothing but Allie.)

...

"Seriously! New York State of Mind! How can you NOT remember that song?..Billy Joel is like Boss!" Puck insisted as he pulled the truck up in front of his house.

Allie shrugged lightly at him before turning around to check on the baby. "Aw she's sleeping." She crooned while reaching gently to stroke her daughter's knee.

Puck turned and smiled at the sight. "You think we should we just leave her in here?" He joked. Allie smacked him firmly in the shoulder.

"I'm kidding!" Puck grinned as he hopped out of the car then sped to the passenger side to get the baby. Allie rolled her eyes at him.

Just then Sarah burst out of the house."Noah!...Noah! Guess what?" She hopped down the front porch steps two at a time then bounded across the front yard.

Allie hurried over and intercepted her before she could wake the baby. "Shh, Elisabelle is sleeping, Sarah. Did you have a great day today?" She asked pushing some of the younger girl's hair gently away from her face as she talked.

Sarah nodded her head. "Yeah! My whole class sang me the birthday song and I got this from my bestie Nicki!" She said showing off a big shiny bracelet she was wearing.

Allie smiled at it. "That's awesome! I got this from my best friend." She showed off the charm necklace Quinn got her.

Sarah grinned at it. "Cool!"

"Hey, Little Monster. 'Scuse me." Puck greeted his sister, purposefully yet playfully bumping her a little as he stepped past the two girls carrying the baby's carseat to get to the front door.

Allie went to help him dig out his keys. "Here. Let me get your keys." She put her hand into his right hip pocket. Puck grinned at her.

"Wow! That was hot, Babe." He chuckled as Allie grabbed his keys. She flicked him upside the head.

"Head out of the gutter, Noah. We have a baby and a ten year old with us." She put the key into the lock unlocked the Puckerman's front door.

Puck shrugged. "So? Sarah's heard me say bad things before. Right Sare?" He turned back towards his sister, gently setting Elisabelle's carseat down by the couch.

Sarah just shrugged.

"Well Lizzie hasn't, and I'd like to keep it that way for awhile." Allie gave Puck a look as she went to unbuckle her daughter out of her carseat.

Puck bent down next to her. "Fine..Can I hold her?" He asked, reaching over to stroke his daughter's cheek lightly with his index finger.

Elisabelle stirred softly at his touch.

Allie sighed. "All right. She's probably going to want her bottle soon though." She got up to go look in the diaper bag she brought with her from her house when Puck picked her up and insisted they bring Elisabelle along.

Finn even helped her pack it before he left on his birthday date with Rachel.

_Set me free why don't you baby?_

_ Get out of my life! Why don't you baby!_

"Um Babe I think that's your phone." Puck nodded at where Allie had left her purse on the couch.

Allie just nodded her head. "Yeah, it's Quinn. Here give her her bottle." She held out the pink nursing bottle she'd just dug out from the diaper bag.

Puck took the bottle.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allie! Guess what? I got you a time slot for Cheerio Tryouts! They're on Wednesday after school!" Quinn bubbled from the other end of the line.

Allie blinked at the news. "R-really? Th-that's great Q! But...what if Sue won't let me join 'cause of the baby?" She worried.

Quinn shook her head. "Allie trust me. She'll let you in. She might even make you Co-Captain if my idea works. Just meet me early in the gym tomorrow and I'll teach you a routine you can do for tryouts, okay?"

Allie raised an eyebrow. "Okay." She sighed. "Thanks Quinn and thanks again for the necklace. You're the best friend ever."

"Pfft! Naaah!" Quinn snorted playfully. "Just promise me you won't back out. I don't want all my planning to go to waste."

Allie shook her head. "No," She chuckled slightly. "I won't back out I promise. Just call me back later with the details. Noah and I are about to leave on my birthday date so I need to hang up soon."

She balanced the phone between her head and shoulder reaching for the diaper bag again when Elisabelle spit up a little on Puck's arm.

"Ugh! Lizzie!" Puck grimaced looking grossed out at the mess. Elisabelle just gurgled at him pleased with herself. Allie smothered her smile as she silently handed him a towel.

Sarah covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Quinn confused when she heard the laughing. Allie shook her head.

"Nothing, Noah just got babyfied." She smirked at her boyfriend who gave her an annoyed look in return as he wiped up his arm and the front of Elisabelle's dress.

Quinn giggled.

"Oh I see. Well I'll call you later then Allie. Happy Birthday! I'll see you tomorrow in the gym!" Quinn sounded chipper.

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah. Thanks Quinn. I'll see you then." She hung up the call then tossed her phone back into her purse.

"Sarah! Stop laughing! It's not that funny!" Puck finally snapped when his sister was no longer able to contain her laughter.

"Yes it is." Sarah backed away from the couch still laughing. Puck scowled at her. "Yeah well you wouldn't think it was so funny if she spit up on you." He retorted.

Sarah made a face at that.

Allie rolled her eyes.

"Noah calm down, it's just a bit of spit up. Just be glad you weren't Finn earlier today. Elisabelle pee-ed all over his shirt while he was changing her diaper." She smirked as she affectionately ruffled his mohawk.

Puck fought hard to keep a straight face. "So that's what happened to his shirt? He told everyone he dropped his coke on it at lunch." He grinned as he finished cleaning up the spit up.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Well we were going to be late so he didn't have time to change. I told him I didn't mind waiting a couple more minutes, but you know Finn."

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah, I still can't believe he actually got pee-ed on." He snickered as Sarah silently leaned over the sofa trying to get a good look at the baby.

Allie shot him a look. "Hey! Don't laugh now, Wise Guy. You don't always make a smooth job of it either." She pointed out, dabbing at Elisabelle's chin with the towel as she talked.

The baby cooed as Puck held her carefully around her waist.

"So? At least I never went out in public wearing baby crap." Puck stuck out his lower lip slightly as he stroked the back of Elisabelle's head with his hand.

Allie looked up to meet his eyes.

"Can I hold her?" Sarah begged, interrupting whatever Allie had been about to say.

She was letting the baby grab her finger while she watched her brother with wide puppy dog eyes.

Noah sighed. "Sarah, we're about to go head to the park in a few minutes. You can hold her once we find a spot near the gazebo. How's that sound?" He bounced the baby lightly on his lap.

Sarah frowned at that slightly. "Oh okay. Well let's go then! The show starts at five!" She hopped off the couch, heading for her room to get her shoes and jacket.

Puck laughed after her, turning around only to see a narrowed eyed Allie looking back at him.

"What?" He asked, squirming a little in his seat.

Allie folded her arms across her chest. "What show is she talking about?"

Puck visibly relaxed. "Oh that?...well she kinda spilled the beans but it's where I'm taking you guys for your birthday date. This great local band is playing there and...I don't know Sarah likes it and I thought you might like it too..." He trailed off and tightened his grip around Elisabelle slightly, careful not to hurt her.

Allie smiled at his slight embarrassment. "That sounds like fun. I didn't think that was your type of outing though." She added a bit slyly.

Puck shrugged, scratching the top of his head with one hand. "Eh...well...you know me Baby, I like to be spontaneous." He got up awkwardly from the couch picking up Elisabelle who squirmed a little in his arms.

Allie smiled and got up to follow him as he headed for the kitchen.

"You're not actually embarrassed about this date, are you?" She asked leaning on the counter as Puck grabbed a picnic basket that sitting by the sink.

Puck snorted. "What? Pfft no! Come on Babe. I'm not embarrassed...Just a little nervous that's all." He mumbled.

Allie stopped him before he could leave the kitchen, the baby on one arm and the picnic basket in the other.

She put her hand on his cheek.

"Well don't be." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Puck blushed.

...

"Noah, I think our little charges are asleep." Allie smiled as she looked back towards the backseat of Puck's truck where Sarah and Elisabelle lay sleeping, Sarah with her head against the side of Elisabelle's carseat.

Puck glanced back at them pausing mid-sentence in his soft singing. "Ah...well that' s okay I can carry Sarah in. Besides this could be the perfect opportunity for us to have a little extra fun." He grinned slyly at his girlfriend.

Allie gave him a look and slapped him firmly on the arm.

"Kidding!" Puck laughed quietly as he kept his eyes on the road.

Allie shook her head. "No you weren't." She tried to hide her grin while fiddling with the necklace Quinn gave her this morning. Puck snuck a look at her.

"I love you." He said softly, suddenly serious as they pulled up in front of the Hudson-Hummel house. Allie nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I know." Puck stopped her as she reached for the door handle. "No! I mean...I really love you Allie." He loosened his grip on her arm slightly.

Allie gazed at him confusedly. "Um okay?" She looked down at their hands. She didn't mean to sound indifferent to his confession, but Puck had never acted this way before.

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. "Here." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out something small with his fingers.

Allie looked down at it. "Noah what are-?"

"I made it out of juicy fruit wrappers." Puck cut her off. "I know it's not fancy or anything, but I wanted to give you something...one of those promise rings or whatever...Sarah wouldn't give me the one she got from her cracker jacks." He shrugged looking uncomfortable.

Allie rounded her lips together to keep from giggling at his last statement.

"I think it's cute." She said, reaching for the ring and putting it on her right ring finger.

"Plus Juicy Fruit is my favorite." She admired the ring for a minute then looked up to give Puck a smile.

Puck smiled slowly back. "I know." He said, his smirk widening as he scratched his head awkwardly in the spot where his mohawk used to be.

Allie reached forward and grabbed his hand. "Hey...don't be so nervous." She teased him lightly while stroking his temple.

Puck snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm _not _nervous, Al." He tried to sound tough, but Allie saw right through it.

"Yeah sure." She leaned forward to kiss him. Puck forgot all else when he felt her lips crashing against his own. Slowly he grinned and brought his hand up to cradle her head.

"Noah?" The two teens quickly sprang apart at the sound of Sarah's quiet sleepy voice. Allie felt her face go very red.

"Are we home yet?" The nine year old rubbed at her eyes.

Puck grumbled inwardly to himself. "No, not yet Squirt. We're dropping off Allie and the baby first." He said quickly, sitting back in his seat and running his hands irritably over his shaved head.

Allie bit back a giggle at how annoyed he looked.

"I should probably get inside." She pushed her seatbelt out of the way then let herself out the car, grabbing Finn's birthday present from the floor.

Puck shut the engine off and helped Allie to unbuckle Elisabelle from his truck.

"So...I'll pick you up tomorrow then?" He asked sounding half hopeful and half wary.

Allie nodded her head. "Sure. Just don't be late." She smiled as she carefully balanced the carseat in her arms and checked to make sure her daughter was still asleep.

Puck shrugged a shoulder. "I won't." He muttered, gazing lovingly at the baby for a minute before returning his attention Allie.

"Can I tell her goodnight?" He asked looking cutely uncomfortable. Allie nodded her head at him. "Sure." She carefully pulled back the cover on the carseat.

Puck gently ran his hand through Elisabelle's soft fuzzy hair causing her to stir slightly in her sleep. Puck sighed softly.

"Goodbye Elisabelle. I'll come see you again real soon." He smiled, patting her face gently before pulling up her blanket to her chin.

He looked up to meet Allie's smiling gaze. "What?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. Thanks for the date and the present, Noah." Allie held up her right hand smiling. "I really had fun today." Puck narrowed his eyes at her.

"We could have had more fun if we came back to my house first." He said slyly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Allie rolled her eyes at that. "You wish." She snorted, adjusting Elisabelle's carseat in her arms before turning to head into the house.

Puck rounded his lips together. "Hey Allie!" He called after the girl quietly careful not to wake the baby.

Allie turned around halfway up the driveway. Puck kissed the air at her. "Night night." Allie grinned. "Goodnight." She blew him a kiss back then hurried up the front steps of the Hudson/Hummel house.

...

"Ugh! Guys! Seriously?" Allie groaned, laughing when she entered the front door to find Rachel and Finn locked in a fierce make out session on the couch.

Not that she was really surprised, but still. Walking in on your brother while he's engaged in a fully heated make out session in the living room isn't exactly the kind of thing you'd want to walk in on a daily basis.

Finn sprang away from Rachel as if he'd been shocked causing a stack of papers he had been sitting on to slide to the floor.

Allie snorted at him. "Nice. I picked you up something for our birthday." She tossed the gift bag at her brother.

Finn barely managed to catch it. "Hey thanks!" He grinned before shaking around the bag. "What is it?"

Allie snorted. "Open it and see, you dork." She bent over to get Elisabelle carefully out of her carseat.

"Didn't you say she wouldn't be home until nine?" Allie heard Rachel ask as she got up carefully balancing the sleeping infant on her shoulder.

"Yeah and it's 9:15. What? Did you guys spend the whole date making out or something?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both Rachel and Finn's cheeks went bright red at that. "No!" Finn said unconvincingly. "We just got in." He lied.

Allie smirked at him teasingly. "Sure you did." She gaped at the mess on the carpet after a minute. "What did you guys do? Run into the printer?" She nodded at the printer her Mom kept in the living room that was connected to the computer in her office.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she bent over to help Finn collect all the flyers they made.

"Actually, Finn and I made flyers to help advertise for Glee Club. See? I made these...and Finn made those." Rachel held up the two different flyers that were spread all across the living room floor.

Finn turned a pleasant shade of pink.

"That's cool." Allie nodded her head knowing the Camo background was probably Finn's idea. "I bet Mr. Schue will like them."

She bent over to help while trying not to wake Elisabelle.

Rachel nodded her head earnestly. "I know! So how did your date go, Allie? Did it go well?" She asked seeming genuinely curious.

Allie shrugged. "Yeah. It went really well actually." She smiled as she carefully cradled her daughter in her arms and headed for the stairs.

"Really? That good?" asked Finn sounding worried for some reason. Allie paused with one foot on the top step.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing." Finn was too quick to answer. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Finn, I don't think Allie will _ever _let Puck that close to her after what happened to her last year." She stared sternly at her boyfriend.

Allie felt the blood rise to her ears. "Finn!" She turned around on the stairs realizing what Finn was asking and forgetting about the baby for a second.

Finn held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Sorry! I had to make sure!" He said apologetically as Elisabelle woke up due to the noise and started to cry.

"You're my little sister. It's my job."

Allie gently patted the baby. "I'm only younger by a few minutes." She said quietly before turning and stomping up the steps to the nursery.

Finn sighed softly at that. "It's still my job." he muttered mostly to himself.

...


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3! Introducing Sunshine Corazon! Of course we all know what happens to her, but enjoy while it lasts. :) Enjoy!)

...

"Oh! I don't believe this!" Mercedes groaned when she saw the sign up sheet Mr. Schue had put up for Glee Club on the School Bulletin Board the next day after the Glee Club performed thier promotional number in the school courtyard.

"What?" asked Quinn while Allie ducked under Mike's arm to get a better look at the board. She gasped at what she saw.

Someone had taken a black sharpie marker and wrote profanity all over the sign up blanks where people's names should've been written.

Puck scowled at the sheet as he twirled his long bling necklace on his index finger. "I bet it was Karofsky and them. They're always looking for a new way to get to us." He grumbled exchanging a glance with Finn.

Allie shook her head at that idea. "No, even Karofsky and Azimio wouldn't bother doing something like this." She pulled the sign up sheet off the board and gazed at it sadly.

Mercedes and Quinn leaned over to get a look over her shoulders.

"Hey guys! Whatcha looking at?" Mr. Schue asked cheerfully as he came up from the teacher's lounge down the hall.

Santana grabbed the defaced sign up sheet from Allie and held it out to Mr. Schue. "This. I don't think we should bother replacing it though. It'll just get defaced again." She said flatly while biting her nails.

Allie glared at her even though she knew she was right as Mr. Schue scrutinized the writing on the sign up sheet. Finally he looked up at his students.

"Don't worry I'm going to get to the bottom of this. You guys just to get to class and we'll talk more in rehearsal okay?" He folded the sheet into fourths and tucked into his pocket.

Allie and Mercedes nodded their heads. Santana rolled her eyes, but turned obediently to head to class, Brittany at her side like always.

Puck turned to follow Allie after she, Mercedes and Kurt talked about plans for after school.

"So..who do you think defaced our sign up sheet?" He asked, his tone casual yet laced with tension.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know and honestly I don't care. Whoever wrote those disgusting things can just shove it up their butts. We don't them and we don't need new members." She bit her lip frustratedly.

Puck sighed and slowly pulled his arm around her waist. "Maybe you're right...but do you think we'll be able to beat Vocal Adrenaline with just us? I mean, you heard Rachel. They kicked a** at Regionals last year."

Allie shook her head. "Yeah, but so did we. I mean before my water broke backstage." She flushed a little and smoothed out the blouse she was wearing.

Puck rolled his eyes at her. "Come on Babe, stop beating yourself up about that. It's not like you could help it. Besides we didn't lose because you went into labor. We lost because Sue Sylvester was one of the judges and she hates our guts." He said firmly.

Allie sighed at that. "Yeah I know that, it's just I can't help it you know? I mean Sue would use anything to discredit us. What's to say she didn't somehow find out about me going into labor and used it against us? She found out I was pregnant without me telling her didn't she?" She stopped walking when she reached her locker.

Puck shook his head. "Allie, that's not your fault." He leaned against the locker next to Allie's. "Besides this year is going to be better. You're not pregnant and we're all going to go all way on this thing."

He put his hand on the edge of Allie's locker getting in the way of her French book. "Trust me."

Allie looked up at him and sighed, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Fine. I'll trust you." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"I'll see you in Glee Club, Noah." Allie snatched her French book from under his arm and closed her locker, joining the flood of students that were headed down the hallway.

Puck smiled after her. "See ya Beautiful." He turned to go skip class.

...

"Um excuse me? Are you from the Glee Club?" A heavily accented voice asked Allie from the seat behind her.

Allie turned to see an oriental girl with long light brown streaks in her hair. A pair of thick plastic framed glasses sat on the bridge of her little nose and a pair of earphones were attached to her ears.

The girl took her earbuds out as Allie stared at her for a minute. "How did you know-?" She began until the girl pointed at her notebook where she had a picture of the Glee club from last year pasted on her front cover.

"Oh...yeah I'm in Glee Club. Are you going to slushy me?" Allie asked without thinking about it.

Thankfully the girl only laughed at her. "No..I just wanted to know if you guys are accepting new members. I just transferred here and I saw you guys performing in the courtyard...it looked like fun." She shrugged.

Allie smiled back at her. "It _is _fun and if you're that interested I can refer you to our team captain later. Rachel Berry. I'm sure she'd love to help you get set up with an audition."

The girl looked excited. "Really? That'd be great. I'm Sunshine by the way." She stuck out her hand.

Allie took her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Allie." She beamed back. Sunshine nodded back and took the seat next to her as Madam entered to start class.

Rachel quickly scurried into the seat in front of Allie.

"Hey! Psst! Rachel!" Allie nudged Rachel with her finger once Madam had finished taking roll.

Rachel turned sharply in her seat. "What?" She hissed back though not loud enough for Madam to overhear.

Allie flinched at her hostility. "You okay?"

"Fine!...What do you need?" Rachel asked briskly, not changing the look on her face. Her eyes widened when she saw Sunshine sitting next to Allie.

Allie calmly motioned towards her seatmate. "That's Sunshine. She's interested in joining our Glee Club." She whispered excitedly.

Rachel's face stiffened when she heard that. "Oh..." Sunshine nodded and waved shyly from her seat.

"Yeah..so do you think you can get her set up as far as auditioning and stuff? I know you really wanted to get lots of new members, but this is a start right?" Allie smiled hopefully.

Rachel slowly nodded her head. "I guess." She fiddled with her pencil not breaking her stare from Sunshine who was obliviously jotting down notes from the blackboard.

"Great! I'll tell Mr. Schue then in Glee Club!" Allie sat back in her seat and started taking notes, not noticing the scowl crossing Rachel's face.

"_Great." _

...


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter double whammy for today! haha. This one includes a little Cheerio drama. Hope you like it. :) )

...

"Quinn, this is never going to work." Allie muttered nervously as she waited in line with a bunch of other slim stick figured girls for her turn to audition for the Cheerleading Squad.

Quinn frowned slightly at her. "Yes it will. Just let me do the talking. Sue won't care about what happened to you last year after what I dish out to her." She smiled confidentally.

Allie bit back a sigh and smiled back. "I'm glad you're so confident." She said. "Because I have absolutely no idea what the he** I am doing here."

Quinn snorted and rolled her eyes. "Allie please. You've got this! Trust me! It's going to work out." She grabbed her hand supportingly.

"Next!" Sue Sylvester's sharp voice called through the doors of the gym, ringing from her bullhorn. Allie jumped and Quinn nudged her forward.

"Go! It's your turn." She followed her best friend through the doors to the center of the gymnasium where Coach Sylvester had her table set up.

She took one look at Allie and shook her head. "No way! Get out!" Allie felt stung at the dismissal, but it wasn't like she didn't expect it.

Quinn grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Coach Sylvester please hear us out." She pleaded.

"Nope!...I can't have that slut on my squad. She's a terrible example for the girls. Not to mention I really don't want to hear the sound of her stretch marks rubbing together for a hours at a time." She grumbled at the end.

Allie felt her cheeks redden. "Q let's just go." She tugged at her arm, not wanting to hear anymore ridicule. Quinn tugged back.

"Wait!...Coach I understand you got your confetti cannons taken away due to budgeting for the new football coach." Quinn faced her coach again.

Sue raised her chin. "And?"

"Well I'm not sure if you're aware but I attend St. Mary's Catholic Church and I'm sure they'd be more than willing to donate money to support a Cheerleading squad that features a girl who got pregnant then spoke out on abstinence while wearing a Cheerleader's uniform." She smiled confidentally and squeezed Allie's hand.

Allie smiled back. She knew by the look on Coach Sylvester's face that they had won. Why did she ever doubt Quinn?

"Next!" Coach Sylvester nodded at the girls. Quinn and Allie hurried out the opposite doors though not fast enough not to see the tall lanky guy setting up after them.

"Oh my gosh Coach!" Becky Jackson, the cute little girl with down syndrome (who was Sue Sylvester's little pet on the squad or so Quinn said) exclaimed when Finn straightened up after setting up the stereo player.

Allie felt her own jaw drop open as she watched her twin give Sue Sylvester an awkward introduction.

"I'm Finn Hudson and I'd like to audition for the Cheerios." Allie covered her face with her hands as Snap's I've Got the Power started to play through the gym.

Quinn tugged on her arm roughly. "Come on! Let's just go! I don't want to watch this." Allie tugged her arm back.

"Why not? Finn's still your friend isn't he? We should be supporting him!" Quinn pulled a face at that, but said nothing as she stood her ground and watched Finn perform his embarrassing routine with her arms crossed.

"Am I dreaming?...Is this really happening?" Becky cocked her head to the side. Sue just looked mortified.

Finally Finn turned the music off. "I know it's rough, but I can catch on quick I promise!" Coach Sylvester took her pen out of her mouth.

"Hudson I'm not sure I understand-."

"Coach Beiste kicked me off the football team so that means I'm nothing now and I want to be something." Finn explained pitifully. Allie frowned at that.

"I'm a good athlete so I can help with the heavy lifting." Finn continued. "And I have good leadership skills." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Puh-leaze." She muttered in a low voice. Allie shot her a look.

"I really hope you'll consider me Coach Sylvester." Finn finished dejectedly and reached down to pick up his stereo player.

Allie started to go after him pulling Quinn with her, but Quinn wouldn't budge. She tried to give her a pleading look, but Quinn shook her head.

"I can't. You go on and talk him. I can't right now. I just can't." Quinn started to back towards the opposite exit.

Allie sighed, but complied to her friend's wishes and ran to catch up with her brother. "Finn! Wait up!" Finn whirled on his heel when he heard her voice.

"Al?...How much of that did you see?" He asked, the blood rising up to his ears. Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw the whole thing." She said matter-of-factly. "What happened Finn? How did you get kicked off the football team?" She asked concerned.

True her brother was not often the brightest crayon in the box, but he was a good guy. He was kind to others, respectful and like he told Sue, he was a good leader.

Finn looked at his feet when he answered her. "Um...we have a new football coach. She got mad because I tried to ask her if Artie could join the team. See we had this plan-."

"Whoa hold up! There's a new football coach? What happened to Coach Tanaka?" asked Allie genuinely confused.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. He probably moved to that other school he was always talking about transferring to. Anyways the point is now that I'm not the Quarterback anymore, I'm nothing. I'll just be another Glee loser now." He frowned and turned to walk off clenching his jaw tightly.

Allie followed him. "So she kicked you off the team because you asked if Artie could join?" She asked furrowing her brow.

Finn nodded his head stiffly. "Yeah that's right." The color hadn't fully receded from his face yet. "I know it was probably a stupid idea, but he really wanted to join and see he had this idea that we could push him down the field in his wheelchair..."

Finn trailed off, probably noting that if he continued he'd only serve to make himself look even more stupid than he already did.

Allie said nothing. She gently took the stereo player from him. "I think it was a very nice thing for you to do." She smiled slightly knowing about Artie's love problems with Tina.

The two had broken up over the summer when Tina fell for Mike Chang at Asian camp. Allie knew the paraplegic was still head over heels for the shy asian so she could guess why Artie had been so desperate to join the football team.

Finn snorted at that. "Yeah yeah." Allie stared at the ground as they walked.

"You said the Coach was a she?" She asked after a minute.

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah. She's tougher than Coach Tanaka was though. Yesterday she made us run like ten suicides after buying us pizza on the first day of practice. I almost threw up everything on the field." He grimaced.

Allie winced at that. "Ew..."

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah." The two walked in silence for a minute.

"So...I met this new girl in my French class. She's a transfer student." Allie finally spoke up when they reached exit of the school.

Finn turned to face her. "Yeah? Me too! I mean I met another new kid. Sam Evans. He's on the football team." He tried to grin at her.

Allie smiled back at him. "Cool! Well this girl Sunshine, she seemed really interested in joining our Glee Club so I asked Rachel to give her more information. She seems really nice." She shrugged as Finn popped the lock on his car.

"That's cool." Finn nodded. "Sam sings too. In fact during free period today I got the guys together to hear him play something. He's really good. You'd like him." He said with a grin wiggling his eyebrows.

Allie raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Is he really that good? Better than you and Puck?" She joked.

Finn snorted back at her. "Well..he's probably better than Puck. I'm not sure if he's better than me." He joked back.

Allie snorted as she carefully set the CD player down in the backseat of the car. "Sure he is." She climbed into the front seat and put her feet on the dashboard.

Finn got in on the driver's side and hit her legs, knocking them back down on the floor. "Ow!" Allie glared at Finn as he reached to pull on his seatbelt.

"Sorry!" He grinned as he stuck his keys into the igniton. Allie pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No you're not." She sat back in her seat as Finn pulled out the parking lot. Finn chuckled.

"Yes I am." He touched Allie on the shoulder. Allie shrugged him off. "Don't touch me." She bit back a grin.

Finn concealed his own grin. "Whatever you want your majesty." The two snuck each other a look as they left the school campus.

...

"Allie!...Allie! Allie! Allie! You made the squad! Look!" Kurt pulled his best friend eagerly towards the school bulletin board the next day when Allie and Quinn got out of first period together.

The three friends quickly pushed their way through the crowd to get to the Cheerio's list. Allie quickly spotted Quinn's name under Captain and scanned the rest of the list for her name.

She frowned after a minute. "That's weird. My name's not on this list. Are you sure I made it?" She asked Kurt who was squished next to her on her left.

Quinn quickly rescanned the list.

"Here." Kurt pointed an arm at the top of the list where the word Co-Captain was printed. Allie felt her jaw drop open.

"Are you serious?" She felt the blood roar in her ears as Quinn seized her around the shoulders and squeezed her with glee.

Santana suddenly shoved her way betwen Allie and Kurt. "Out of the way Fabulous!" She nudged Kurt aside. Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

After looking through the list Santana turned to glare at Allie. _Uh oh..._

Allie flinched at the hostility in her eyes, but Quinn quickly stepped in front of her. "You got something to say Sandbags?" She asked icily.

Santana crossed her arms. "Not to you I don't." She leaned over so she could see Allie.

Quinn pushed her back. "Look! You knew this would happen when you decided to get that boob job, so don't take it out on Allie okay? She won her spot fair and square." She put her hands on her hips.

Allie squirmed at her last sentence. It wasn't really fair and square and she knew that.

Coach Sylvester only let her on the squad because Quinn blackmailed her using funds that Sue desperately needed to keep her confetti cannons.

However Allie kept her mouth shut. She knew Santana could be dangerous when provoked and she didn't want to start a fight with her in the middle of the hallway.

She turned and inched her way out through the crowd hoping Quinn and Santana woudln't notice she was gone.

Kurt followed her. "You okay?" He asked once they were in the clear. Allie nodded her head. "I'm fine." She smiled a bit as she smoothed out her clothes.

"Can you believe I made the Cheerios?" Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at Kurt.

Kurt shared her enthusiasm. "I know! I'm so happy for you! Are you going to tell Puck?" He asked offering her his arm.

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah, of course I am!" She grinned linking her arm with her best friend.

"Course...Santana's probably going to be pissed with me for awhile. I mean I just took her spot on the squad. Did you see her face?" She frowned at the after thought.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Forget about her. You earned this. Now let's get to English so we can tell Mercedes!" He bubbled.

Allie giggled at his eagerness. "All right! Let's go!"

...

_Ponytail? Check!...Uniform? Check!...Shoelaces?..._Allie bent over to double-knot the laces on her new white sneakers. They were a part of her new uniform for the Cheerios.

She still couldn't believe she was actually wearing one of the coveted skirts now, much less as the Co-Captain of the squad.

Noah would go nuts when he saw her in it.

"That uniform looks good on you." Quinn smiled at her through the mirror as she fluffed up her eyelashes with the mascara. "Coach should have let you join last year."

Allie snorted at that as she stood and rechecked her high ponytail in the mirror one more time.

"Yeah right. I wouldn't have last long on the squad if I did. You saw how she reacted when we first walked out into the gym."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but she saw past that. With a little persuasion." She grinned. Allie chuckled back.

"Right. Ready to go to class?" She reached put her new Cheerios bag away in her gym locker and picked up her backpack.

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah, just let me put my make up away." She put a cap on her mascara and put into her purse.

The two girls walked out side by side from the girl's locker room. Heads turned immediately in their direction.

Allie felt her cheeks flush before she noticed Quinn walking with her hands on her hips. Allie started to copy her, feeling confident until a rough pair of hands suddenly shoved her into the lockers.

Allie winced when her head collided with the metal and she fell with her leg twisting under her. She looked up to see Santana glaring at her.

Allie glared back. "What the heck Santana?! You could've hurt someone!" She screamed, picking herself up from the floor.

Santana narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh shut up! Why don't you tell me how you blackmailed Sue into letting you on the squad? I know you told her something! She would never have let you in after you got yourself knocked up last year, Slut!"

She hit Allie across the face. The crowd ooohed and recoiled from the girls slightly.

Allie felt stunned.

"You can't hit her!" Quinn shrieked coming to her friend's defense. Santana smirked at her. "Well sure I can! Unless she got herself knocked up again!"

Quinn finally snapped. She lunged at Santana and shoved her into the opposite wall. The lockers made a loud clang as Santana hit them head first.

Allie watched as Santana retaliated and pushed Quinn to the floor. "Stop the violence." Brittany tried vainly to get the two cheerios' attention.

Quinn started to grab Santana's ponytail when Mr. Schue suddenly pushed his way through the crowd and pulled her off of the Latina, restraining her when she tried to go after her again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on? What happened to us being a family?" He shouted struggling to hold Quinn back.

Santana stood and brushed herself off. "Oh please! She has a family! She's a _GODMOTHER_! Right Allie?" She yelled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Allie swallowed hard at that as Santana turned to go.

"That's right walk away!" Quinn shrieked after Santana as she struggled in Mr. Schue's arms. "And tighten up your pony before you get to class!"

"Hey!" Mr. Schue forcefully turned her around so she couldn't see Santana anymore. "That's enough. Calm down." He told her sternly yet kindly.

Allie saw Santana reach up to fix her ponytail before disappearing through the crowd. She returned her attention to Quinn when she heard her crying in Mr. Schue's arms.

Mr. Schue's eyes were on her though. "Allie, are you all right?" He asked concerned when he saw how red and swollen her left cheek was.

Allie nodded her head. "I'm fine." She squeaked in a barely audible voice. It was Quinn she was worried about despite the stinging on her face.

She had never seen Quinn get so upset before. Not even at Santana. It really worried her.

"Your face is getting swollen, Allie." Mr. Schue spoke quietly. "Go see the nurse and I'll write you a pass for your next class okay?" He said gently while keeping his arms on Quinn.

Allie slowly nodded her head. "Okay."

She turned to head for the nurse's office, smoothing out the skirt of her Cheerio's uniform one more time.

A few tears slid down her face as she trekked the near empty halls to the school nurse's office.

"Allie!" Allie hurried to wipe the tears from her face when she heard Puck's voice coming down the hall.

It was too late to hide anything though. Her face was as red as cherry and her ponytail was a little messed up from being slammed into the lockers.

"Allie, what's wrong?...Why is your face all red? What happened?" Puck asked, sounding half worried and half angry at the same time once he got close enough to realize something was wrong.

Allie frowned at herself and winced when Puck tried to touch her injured cheek.

This was not how she wanted to greet Noah for the first time in her new Cheerio's uniform at all. "Nothing."

"Al, tell me who did it." Puck almost growled at her when she tried to brush him off. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders. Allie shook her head. "It was Santana." She admitted reluctantly.

She felt Puck's hands leave her shoulders. "Are you serious?" He seemed in disbelief. Why? Allie didn't know. Was it that surprising that Santana didn't like her?

"Yeah..." Allie nodded her head. "She was mad because Sue gave me her spot on the Cheerios..." She trailed off and rubbed away at the disobedient tears that continued to stream down her face.

Puck bit his lip. "Yeah?..Well I'm going to straighten her out." He started to stalk off down the hallway.

Allie stopped him before he could get too far. "Noah no!" Puck looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean 'NO?' She hurt you Allie and I'm going to tell her what's what!" He tried to shake her hand off.

Allie shook her head. "She's already in class Noah! Besides Quinn already tried to beat her up for me so please!..Please don't go Noah! I need you!" She held on to his arm knowing she sounded pathetic, but she couldn't help herself.

She didn't want someone else to fight Santana for her. Especially not Puck. He'd only get into trouble like always.

Puck sighed and looked down at the floor. "Fine! I won't say anything!" He conceded reluctantly still looking pissed.

He pulled his arm out of Allie's weak grip and took another look at her cheek.

"You know that really looks bad, Allie. You should put some ice on it." He said wincing at the discoloration which was forming in her face.

Allie sniffed and tried to be sarcastic, but that made her face hurt. "Ow!...Thank you Captain Obvious. I was actually on my way to get some ice when you stopped me, Dipstick."

Puck snorted at her pitiful attempt to be snarky with him. "Hey! Don't be ungrateful. I was only trying to be a good boyfriend. It's actually pretty hard." He smirked as he offered his elbow.

Allie snorted and took it. "Well sorry I'm so difficult." She retorted jokingly.

Puck snorted back. "You're not difficult." He gave her a soft smile as he turned to lead her down the opposite way down the hallway.

Allie tried to stop. "Puck wait! Where are we going? The nurse's office is that way?" She turned head back.

Puck nodded his head. "I know. We're not going to the nurse's office. We're going to the boy's locker room three doors down. It's closer than the nurse's office and we have ice packs in there." He grinned.

Allie felt her face flush. "Noah, I can't be in the boys' room! What if someone walks in?" She worried.

Puck gave her a incredulous look. "It's a locker room Baby, not a bathroom. Besides nobody has P.E. or anything this hour so it should be empty. Trust me." He smirked as he led the way down the hall.

Allie sighed lightly at him. "Sometimes I wonder why we're still together." She smirked. Puck chuckled at that.

"I don't." He kissed her on the forehead before pushing open the door to the boys' locker room. Allie blushed.

...


	5. Chapter 5

(New Chapter and final chapter of Audition the first episode of Glee Season 2. Next update will start the Britney Spears episode. Hope you like it :))

...

_Tick..tick...tick...tick..._Kurt let out a sigh as he stared up at the clock on the wall from his seat at the piano in the choir room.

Everyone had gathered in the choir room together for the Glee Club auditions, but so far no one had come to the door except for a custodial worker who was just looking for the trash can.

That was almost an hour ago and rehearsal started two hours ago.

Finn chewed on his lower lip as he stared at the clock. The long hand was almost on the 12.

Allie mimicked her brother as she sat on a stool next to Puck and Quinn wringing her hands nervously as she kept an eye on the open door.

_Where's Sunshine?_

Finally at two minutes to five, Rachel stood from her seat. "Well I guess that's it." She said seemingly down, but her tone was unnervingly calm.

Mr. Schue turned from his spot. "We said until five, Rachel. It's only 4:58." He tried to persuade her. Puck frowned at the clock then bent over to grab his backpack.

"Come on Babe, let's go." He grumbled to Allie who didn't move from her spot.

"Hey don't worry. My buddy Sam's going to audition. He totally idolizes me." Finn tried to optimistic, but he was quickly shot down by Kurt who was already heading for the opposite door.

"Oh give it up Finn. He's not going to come. No one is. Who were we fooling?" He muttered mostly to himself bitterly as he shut the door after himself.

Mr. Schue frowned at that as everyone else started to pick up their stuff as well. Slowly the clock chimed 5:00.

...

"Hey!...Hey Sunshine! Wait up!" Allie hurried to catch up to the slightly shorter girl in the hall the next day, barely managing to dodge a guy wearing a football letterman.

Sunshine wasn't walking very fast, but still it took Allie awhile to fight her way through the crowd to her.

"Hey!" Allie fixed her uniform. "Are you okay? We missed you yesterday." She said with a smile.

Sunshine just nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She muttered unconvincingly while tightening her jaw. Allie frowned when she saw tear streaks on her face.

"Are you sure? You look like something awful just happened." She lowered her voice as she followed Sunshine down the hall.

Sunshine bit her lip. "I don't want to talk about it." She said, shifting her grip on her books and picking up her pace suddenly.

Allie didn't try to follow her.

"Allie? What are you doing?" Quinn came up from the girls' bathroom confused when she saw Allie standing as if frozen in the middle of the school hallway.

Allie jumped then shook her head. "Something's wrong with Sunshine." She said hugging her bare arms against the cool breeze blowing from the air conditioner in the school.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

Allie bit her lip. "Sunshine Corazon. She's a transfer student from the Philippines. We met in French class." She explained hastily.

Quinn nodded her head. "Oh. What happened to her?" The two girls continued to walk down the hall together. Allie frowned.

"I don't know. She seemed so excited about joining Glee Club yesterday. I wonder what could have happened?" She started to wonder until she was interrupted by a loud bang.

The loud bang turned out to be Rachel slamming her locker shut and suddenly it all came together in Allie's mind.

"Of course!" Allie muttered mostly to herself. She should have thought of it before.

Quinn gave her a confused look. "What?"

Allie shook her head. "Nothing. I have to ask Rachel something. Catch up with you in class?" She asked, turning to face her friend.

Quinn nodded her head. "Sure. See you later." She turned to head off to English class. Allie quickly approached Rachel.

"Rach, can we talk?"

Rachel spun on the spot. "About what? I have to get to class now." She tried to sound self important, but Allie didn't back down.

"I need to ask you about Sunshine." As expected, Rachel started going pale at the mention of Sunshine's name.

"What about Sunshine?" Allie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Do you know where she was yesterday during the auditions? I just saw her a few minutes ago and she seemed really upset about something. Like Kurt after the big fight with Finn last year upset." She tacked on for emphasis.

Rachel bit her lip. "I..I don't know. Maybe she got lost. This is a big school you know!" She tried to walk around Allie. Allie turned on her heel and followed her.

"Rachel please?...You're the only one I know who was in touch with her last before Glee Club!...I'm worried about her Rachel." She pleaded.

Rachel slowed her pace. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything Allie." She said much too quickly, but sincerely. She hurried off down the hallway.

Allie frowned.

...

"Psst!" Allie carefully tossed a crumpled up piece of paper onto Sunshine's desk while Madam was writing French conjugations on the blackboard.

Sunshine glanced the paper ball, then at Allie then grabbed the paper quickly into her hands. She opened it under her desk.

_Hey! Are you okay? :/_

Sunshine sighed, thought for a minute then picked up her pen and wrote back on the note before crumpling it up again and rolling it back to Allie's seat.

Allie quickly picked up the note.

_I'm doing better. Thanks for asking. :) Are you okay? I heard you got into a bad fight with a cheerleader._

Allie frowned slightly when she read the message. She hid it under her desk and wrote back.

_Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Why didn't you show at the auditions yesterday? I thought you said you wanted to join._ She slid the note back across the floor.

This time Sunshine took her time responding. Finally the paper ball slid back to Allie's seat.

_I did. Rachel gave me the wrong directions to your auditions and I ended up at a crackhouse somewhere downtown. They stole my sheetmusic when I tried to ask for directions and used it for toilet paper. Mike Chang and Tina found me after that and took me to see Mr. Schuester._

Allie felt her cheeks get red when she read Sunshine's response.

"Madamoiselle?" Madam sharp voice made Allie jump about two feet out of her seat. She felt her cheeks grow warm when she noticed the whole class was staring at her.

Madam held out her hand. "Ze note Si'l vous plait." She said sternly. Allie nodded and carefully dropped the crumpled sheet of paper into her hand.

Madam took it to her desk then threw it into the waste basket before continuing on her lecture.

Allie resumed note taking, but not two minutes later, Sunshine tapped her on the shoulder.

Allie took the note she held out.

_Sorry. :/_

Allie looked up to meet Sunshine's gaze.

_No, I'm sorry._ She wrote before sending the note back carefully.

Sunshine read the note, nodded at Allie then tucked the paper into her notebook before resuming her note-taking pace.

Allie chewed on her lip for a minute, then she pounced on an idea and tore a small piece of paper from the corner of her notebook.

_I have an idea. Meet me during lunch by the cafetaria?_

She slid the note carefully across the floor to Sunshine. Sunshine picked it up.

She seemed hesitant when she read it, but after a minute she nodded her head and smiled at Allie.

Allie smiled back.

...

"Mr. Schue? Can we talk to you?" Allie knocked timidly on Mr. Schue's office door, Sunshine at her side.

The Spanish teacher looked up from a stack of Spanish quizzes he was grading.

"Oh hey Allie! Yeah come on in!..Hi Sunshine." He greeted the other girl who nodded at him.

"Hi Mr. Schuester." She tried to smile. Allie got straight to the point.

"Mr. Schue, can Sunshine have an audition? I already got most of the other kids to meet us in the auditorium after school, but we need your permission. She really wants to join." She added for effect, waiting with bated breath for her teacher's response.

Sunshine shuffled her feet together and looked at the floor.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Schue smiled at the girls. "If Sunshine thinks she's up for it." He gave the slightly shorter girl a soft inquiring look.

Sunshine nodded her head. "I think I can do it, Mr. Schuester." She smiled back first at the Mr. Schuester then at Allie. Allie returned her smile.

"Good. I'll see you guys in the auditorium then at 3:30. Good luck Sunshine." Mr. Schue smiled as he headed for the door. Sunshine smiled back.

...

"Well well well! I should have known this was your idea." Santana popped up backstage where Allie was talking to the band members and waiting for Sunshine to show.

Allie sighed as she turned away from the lead guitarist. "Can we not do this now, Santana? Sunshine's going to be here any minute and she just sent me her key changes."

Santana shrugged her shoulders and followed Allie as she went to talk to the bassist.

"Look...I'm sorry I got kinda b***** at you the other day. Not saying you didn't deserve it or anything, but...you know I might have taken things a little too far this time." She buffered her nails.

"Brittany even said your face looked like half a tomato." She smirked slightly.

Allie bit her lip at that. "Is that supposed to be an apology?" She fixed one of the sleeves on her cheerleading uniform.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Chica please, I don't apologize to anyone." She turned on her heel to leave the room hiding the smile playing across her features.

Allie snorted. "Oh..right." She peeked over her shoulder at Santana's retreating figure. She smiled hearing the slight sincerity in the other girl's sarcasm.

"See you at practice, Santana."

Santana snorted and fixed her ponytail. "Whatever." She banged the door shut after herself.

...

"You look bummed." Kurt observed as he scooted over across the bed to get closer to his almost step-sister.

They were supposed to be working on their French homework together, but instead they were watching Elisabelle play and wiggle around on Kurt's bed.

Allie sighed and let Elisabelle grab her finger as she spit out her pacifier.

"Cheerio practice was tough today. Santana and I spent the whole time getting on each other's nerves and Coach spent it yelling at me for everything. It's frustrating." She muttered, frowning while her daughter tried to pull her hand to her mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "Allie, you're not fooling me." He gently pulled Allie's hand out of the baby's grip and picked up the pacifier.

"Besides I thought you said you and Santana were on slightly better terms now." He put the pacifer back into the baby's mouth.

Allie snorted. "Yeah, all I meant was that she won't be trying to b****slap me anymore." She laid her cheek against Kurt's quit next to Elisabelle's right side.

Kurt gave her a sympathetic look. "Allie, come on, tell me what's up." He implored her gently. "Is it about Sunshine?" He asked knowing he was probably right on the money.

Out of everyone in the Glee Club, Allie had been the most upset when Mr. Schue told them Sunshine had transferred to Carmel High after being recruited by Vocal Adrenaline.

Despite her successful audition and Rachel's extensive apology, Sunshine had decided that she'd rather transfer then be the cause of unnecessary conflict within the Glee Club.

A noble move in Kurt's mind, but it left its scar.

Allie looked up at him as if to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes." She let out a sigh. "I really thought she was going to stay with us Kurt! We even made plans to practice together for Sectionals! Now..." She trailed off, clenching her jaw as if to hold back tears.

Kurt frowned at her. "You really liked her didn't you?" His asked, catching Elisabelle's pacifer when she spit it out again. The baby giggled at her cleverness.

"Yeah," Allie nodded her head. "We were almost pretty good friends up until she moved." She frowned and sat up Indian style on Kurt's bed.

"I still can't believe she's with Vocal Adrenaline now. Maybe if I tried to help Sunshine myself more instead of sending her to Rachel she would've-."

"Allie," Kurt cut her off. "It's not your fault she left. Rachel's just not a force everyone can reckon with." He smiled slightly. Allie conceded to this.

"Besides I doubt Rachel will ever try anything like what she did again after that thorough tongue lashing we all gave her this afternoon." Kurt smirked slightly as he leaned carefully on his elbow.

"Especially after the way you went after her."

Allie snorted lightly at that. "Yeah well she deserved it. Geez Kurt if she does this to everyone who's better than her..." She trailed off.

Kurt sighed and reached gently to take Allie's hand. "Did I ever tell you about how Rachel tried to get Mercedes and me to help her with her diabolical plans?" He raised an eyebrow attempting to change the subject slightly.

Allie shook her head. "No, tell me." She grinned as Elisabelle started making soft noises next to her. Kurt smiled at the baby then started to elaborate.

_*Ding! Dong!* _"I got it!" Finn's voice filtered up from the first floor of the house. Kurt glanced towards the stairs that led up from his basement bedroom.

"Ten bucks, it's your boyfriend." He muttered. Allie rolled her eyes at that.

"Of course it's him Kurt. I told him to come over around now so he could help me out with the baby and get some homework done."

She rolled off the bed and smoothed out her the t-shirt she "borrowed" from Finn before reaching over to pick up her daughter.

Kurt snorted at that. "Really? You're going to do homework with Puck? Yeah good luck with that one, Allie." He joked. Allie smacked him playfully with a pillow.

"Oh shut it." She smothered a giggle. Kurt gave her a put out look and quickly smoothed his hair back into place.

...


	6. Chapter 6

(It's Britney time! Hope you like it. :) Tell me what you think?)

...

"Noah, we are never going to get to school on time if you don't put the baby down."

Allie gave her boyfriend a slightly annoyed smirk as she stood in the living room watching as Puck gently brought Elisabelle up for what was probably the eighteenth or twentieth kiss he'd given her since he walked through the door that morning to pick up Allie for school.

He wouldn't even put her down for breakfast.

Puck chuckled at the look on her face.

"Chill Al. I'm coming. Let me say goodbye to my girl first." Puck gave Elisabelle one more kiss then he set her down in the bassinette Carole kept in the living room for her.

Allie rolled her eyes. "You already said bye to her." She muttered despite the fact that Puck's affection for their daughter was very heart warming to her.

She started when her phone buzzed and bent to answer it.

"Allie, you and Noah are never going to get to school on time if you don't stop texting with that Sunflower girl." Burt joked as he walked past Allie to get to the garage.

Finn snorted as he came by carrying his football bag. "Sunflower." He chuckled softly under his breath. Allie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Her name's Sunshine, Burt." She said to her almost Step-Father, putting her phone away after she pushed the send button.

Puck came up to join her. "You ready?" He grinned sticking his hands into his pockets. Allie grinned back and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"Ready."

...

_He can't be serious._ Allie glumly rested her chin in her hands as she watched Mr. Schue write a name on the whiteboard underneath the word Adult Contemporary.

_Christopher Cross. Who the heck was Christopher Cross?_

"All right! Who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?" Mr. Schue asked excitedly while putting a cap back on his marker.

Rachel scrutinized the board.

"He discovered America." said Brittany. Finn, Rachel and Quinn nodded along with her incorrect answer.

"Uh...close." Mr. Schue sighed. "He did write an iconic chart topper though." He pointed with his marker at the class.

Puck slumped in his seat.

"I have a bad feeling about this lesson." Kurt turned and whispered into Allie's ear. Allie rolled her lips together and nodded her head in agreement with him.

"Never heard of him. Don't want to hear about him." Tina muttered from next to her new boyfriend Mike.

Mr. Schue ignored her. "Now some people think of the term Easy Listening as a bad thing, but I'm going to let this music speak for itself." He smiled as he handed a stack of sheet music to Finn.

Allie made a face as her brother handed the stack back to her. She was pretty much a jack of all trades when it came to music, but Adult Contemporary Easy Listening always escaped her interest.

Probably because her Mom used to put it on all the time while she was doing laundry or sewing patches on Finn's jeans.

"Now you guys love Lady Gaga and the Rolling Stones and you guys are really good at putting it all out there, but really good music can also be controlled and restrained. It doesn't have to attack an audience." Mr. Schue tried to explain. "You can let them come to you."

Finn frowned as he studied the sheetmusic he was given. "Um how can you get caught between the Moon and New York City? They're like a hundred miles apart."

Rachel shot him a look while Allie, Quinn and Puck tried not to laugh too hard at his stupid question.

Kurt finally put down his music. "Mr Schue, if I may?" He raised his hand. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's not that we don't like the idea of spending a week on this silky smooth adult contemporary, it's just that as teens this is hard for us to relate to. However," He paused for dramatic effect.

"There is a burgeoning facebook campaign that has gained over 5 members. The art in demand? That this week at the Fall Homecoming Assembly, the McKinley High Glee Club perform Britney Spears."

Allie quirked an eyebrow at him. The room suddenly filled with a series of excited gasps and murmuring as Kurt resumed his seat.

"Uh sorry." Mr Schue quickly shot down Kurt's idea. "Kurt sorry, but no. Just no. I don't think she's a very good role model."

"But Mr. Schue, we kinda grew up with her." Rachel spoke up quickly. Allie rolled her eyes at her. "Speak for yourself Rach."

Her comment caused all pairs of eyes in the room to land on her. "What? My Mom wouldn't let me listen to Britney when I was little." Allie defended herself as she fiddled with the skirt of her Cheerio uniform.

Finn nodded his in concurence with her. "Yeah that's true."

"Well for me she was literally the reason why I wanted to become a performer." Tina shrugged. Mr. Schue started to open his mouth.

"I don't want to do Britney." Brittany murmured quietly from the front row. Santana quirked an eyebrow at her surprised.

"Why no Britney, Brittany?" asked Kurt quickly, earning a giggle from Allie.

Brittany let out a sigh. "Because my name is also Brittany Spears." She answered sadly. Everyone turned to look at her confused.

"W-what?" asked Mr. Schue.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "My middle name is Susan and my last name Pierce. That makes me Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany Spierce."

"Well duh." Puck muttered sarcastically from his seat behind Allie.

Brittany continued as if she didn't hear him. "I've been living my entire life in the shadow of Britney Spears and I know I'll never be as talented or famous as her. I hope that you can all respect that Glee Club is a place where I Brittany S. Pierce can escape the torment that is Britney Spears."

Everyone remained silent after that, each person trying to process what Brittany just said.

Mike scratched his head.

"All right! There you have it." Mr. Schue seemed almost too glad to comply with her. "No Britney. Sorry."

Kurt looked very put out. "Thanks Brittany." He scowled at her.

"Hey! Leave Brit alone!" Santana defended her fellow Cheerio while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Brittany smiled slightly at Santana. "Thank you for understanding. It's been a long hard road."

"Okay can we please move on?" Rachel asked in annoyance. Mr. Schue nodded his head.

"Yes! Let's talk about Michael Bolton." He enthused. Allie heard Puck groan from behind her.

...

"I think my brain has melted." Allie grumbled as she and Quinn walked out of Glee club together (finally) with Puck on her tail.

Usually she wouldn't be thinking the word finally with Glee Club ending, but today was just a drag minus the short Britney Spears interlude they had thanks to Kurt.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement to her. "Tell me about it. The school already thinks we're losers as it is. Why make it worse by singing elevator music at the assembly?"

Allie shrugged. "Maybe he's just trying to get us to expand our tastes. You're right though. He's going to get this club killed if he makes us perform Michael Bolton for the Invitational."

Puck nodded his head. "Seriously. We should just do what Hummel said." The two Cheerios stopped walking suddenly at his suggestion.

Puck barely stopped himself from running into Allie. "What?"

"Seriously? You wouldn't go for Lady Gaga last year, but you're all in for Britney Spears?" Allie looked at incredulously. "That doesn't make sense."

Puck shrugged as Quinn bit back a giggle.

"Well...anything's better than Easy Listening. Seriously that stuff puts me to sleep." Puck stuck his hands into his pockets.

Allie rolled her eyes affectionately at how embarrassed he look. "You're right." She and Quinn started walking again.

"But unlike with Lady Gaga, Mr. Schue will never let us do Britney Spears. You saw the way he reacted when Kurt brought it up."

Quinn shook her head. "Which I don't understand. Lady Gaga isn't any better a role model for us than Britney Spears. If anything she's worse."

Allie nodded her head in agreement.

"Well we're just going to have to find another alternative I guess. Something that isn't Easy Listening or Britney Spears." She reached into her purse for her iPod.

Puck leaned over her shoulder as she started to go through her playlists. "We could do some heavy metal. Avenged Sevenfold has some tight stuff." He grinned.

Allie shook her head. "No, Mr. Schue would never go for that. It's too profane and angsty. Not really the look we're going for." She continued to scroll through her music.

Quinn peeked over her other shoulder. "Taylor Swift?" She narrowed her eyes at Allie's Country Music playlist.

Allie paused over her Fearless Album. "Sure, that might work. Taylor Swift is popular and she has some good stuff that we could work over."

Puck took Allie's iPod out of her hand. "And she's got great boobs." He grinned looking at the picture on the screen.

Quinn made a disgusted face at him as Allie snatched her iPod back.

"Quit thinking with your junk, Noah. This is serious. You think the guys would be okay with it if I suggested doing Taylor Swift instead of Easy Listening?"

Puck shrugged. "I'd be game with it as long as I don't have to wear make up again." He smirked and licked his lips. "Seriously that stuff was impossible."

Allie snorted at that. "Actually now that you mentioned it, I might have to pull some strings so that Mr. Schue will make you dress up as Taylor for Invitationals." She teased while picking up her pace to her next class.

Quinn and Puck followed.

"Um I think you'd better spare us the horror." Quinn played along earning a scowl from Puck.

"Ha ha, real funny you two. I'll catch you later." He started to lumber off to his own class when Allie stopped him.

"What? No big wet kiss first?" She grinned.

Puck grinned back. "Sorry." He turned around and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

Allie responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and cradling his head with her fingers. Puck ran his hands through her ponytail.

"Ugh okay, you guys are making me sick. I'm going to go to class." Quinn hurried off, as the two broke away from their brief make out session and started to laugh after her.

...

"Well what's got you all hopped up happy pills?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Allie as she skipped into Glee Club the next day with Puck in tow.

Allie shrugged at him. "Nothing." Kurt continued to stare at her. Suddenly he grinned. "You have an idea on how to talk Mr. Schue into letting us do Britney?" He guessed hopefully.

Allie shook her head. "Close." She reached into her backpack and pulled out her favorite Taylor Swift album. "What do you think about this?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow approvingly at the choice. "An excellent choice. However, what the crowd is asking for right now is not Taylor Swift. It's Britney Spears. This will never work."

Allie frowned at him. "Mr. Schue will never go for Britney Spears Kurt. With Taylor on the other hand, there's a slight chance he'll give up on trying to get us to get into Adult Contemporary music." She hugged her Speak Now Album to her chest.

"She has a point, Dude." Puck nodded his head. Kurt scowled at him.

"I think Taylor Swift is a nice idea." Tina put in as Mike nodded his head giving Tina's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah. I like Teardrops on My Guitar." Artie piped in from his wheelchair.

Allie smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

"Well I think Taylor Swift is a stupid idea. All she sings about losing her boyfriend." Santana sneered from the back row where she was giving herself a manicure.

Allie tightened her jaw. "Nobody was asking you, Santana." Quinn snickered from the front row.

That's when Finn walked in and Allie noticed instantly something was wrong. "Hey! Where's your letterman? I thought you were wearing it when you left this morning."

Allie leaned over as Finn took a seat in front of her in his usual spot. Finn tightened his jaw. "I don't want to talk about it." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Allie frowned at that. "Finn-."

"All right guys! Sorry I'm late!" Mr. Schue walked into class then with Ms. Pillsbury and a very handsome dark haired man next to him.

Allie's eyebrows did a skyrocket up to her forehead. "Oo la la." Quinn smirked from her seat.

Allie nodded her head. "Ditto." She sat back in her seat, forgetting about Finn for a minute.

The handsome man waved a hand. "Hey kids! My name's Dr. Howell. Your teacher here has agreed to let me give you a little talk on dental hygiene before he starts class. I even brought a little surprise for you." He smiled showing a row of perfectly white teeth.

"New toothbrushes?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Uh..not exactly. Okay here's the deal!" Dr. Howell clapped his hands together. "You chew on this capsule." He pulled a strange small package from his pocket. "And if there's any plaque you missed the dye will stick to it and your teeth will turn blue. Any questions?"

Santana raised her hand. "Can I just say you're the hottest dentist I've ever seen?" She smiled.

Dr. Howell smirked back at her. "Yeah I get that a lot. Now back to the capsule-."

"No seriously." Santana interrupted as he started to hand out the capsules. "You can totally drill me any-."

"Uh Santana!" Ms. Pillsbury sounded mortified. "Let's stay focused!"

Dr. Howell just smiled at her. "It's Rock and Roll Ems. Here you are Sweetie." He handed Allie a capsule. Allie smiled back at him. "Thank you Dr. Howell."

She flicked her ponytail behind her before opening her capsule.

"Besides this guy's pretty easy on the eyes too." Dr. Howell jumped back to Mr. Schue's side. "Plus I bet I couldn't sing and dance nearly as well as him." He chuckled.

Mr. Schue gave him a strained smile. "Probably not."

Puck nudged Allie in the shoulder as he popped his capsule into his mouth. "Dude, they're totally fighting over Ms. Pillsbury. Look at them." He took his first chew then grimaced.

"Aw Dude!"

Allie giggled at him. "Well can you blame them? I don't know which one I'd choose if I were Ms. Pillsbury. Mr. Schue is great and all, but Dr. Howell is just a whole another level of sexy."

She bit down her capsule. The bitter taste nearly made her gag.

Puck scowled at her. "All right! Let's take a look at those chompers!" Dr. Howell approached the group again.

Kurt looked at his capsule with distaste. "Before we chew, I would just like to take this time to alert Mr. Schue that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears facebook campaign."

Allie shot him a look.

"Sorry, but the answer is still no. Now capsules guys. Chew." Mr. Schue directed. Kurt frowned at him, but popped his capsule into his mouth.

"Yes! Chew! Chew! Chew!" Ms. Pillsbury clapped her hands at them.

Allie made another face. She turned to look at Quinn after a minute and was not surprised to see her teeth a flawless white.

She smiled and Quinn gave her an approving smile.

"Ah!" Finn suddenly screamed and jumped a foot into the air from near the front of the line.

He was looking at Rachel with horror which in turn made everyone else look at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel looked confused until she took out her pocket mirror. Her teeth with a spotless blue.

Quinn threw up a little in her mouth.

"I don't understand." Rachel looked and sounded mortified. "I floss between classes!" She tried to hide her blue mouth from the class.

Dr. Howell shrugged. "Well sometimes it's genetics." He assured her.

Artie frowned at his reflection in his iPhone. "I think I'd be better at flossing and brushing if I could see myself in the mirror." He muttered his teeth a smurfy blue as well.

"I don't brush my teeth." said Brittany nearly making Allie spit out the remains of her capsule. "I just rinse my mouth out with soda after I eat. I was sure Dr. Pepper was a dentist." She shrugged.

Kurt held back a gag.

Allie looked worried for Brittany. "I don't even want to imagine what your teeth look like." She shook her head.

"It's okay. I got this." Dr. Howell stepped up to examine Brittany's teeth. "Some deep bleaching, some scaling and she'll be as good as new. Now open up." He placed his hand under her jaw.

Dr. Howell grimaced when Brittany let her mouth fall open. "Now close." Brittany snapped her jaw shut as Dr. Howell very visibly grimaced at what he saw.

Allie and Quinn exchanged glances.

"All right. I'll see you three in my office soon." Dr. Howell straightened up. "We'll get your teeth fixed soon. Especially you Brittany."

Puck tapped Allie on the shoulder. She turned just as he spread his lips apart in a wide toothy grin. "How does it look?"

She grinned back. "Not a speck of blue anywhere." She assured him. She went to the trash can to spit out the rest of her capsule.

"Mr. Schue if I may?" Allie imitated Kurt's tone after she finished getting the taste of the capsule out of her mouth.

"I have an alternative suggestion to Britney Spears and Michael Bolton." Mr. Schue cut her off. "Not right now Allie. Take your seat." Allie frowned at him, but did as she was told.

"Told ya. The world wants Britney." Kurt nudged Allie. Allie scowled at him slightly. She couldn't remember the last time she and Kurt had disagreed like this.

"Save it." She snapped at him quietly. She glared at the whiteboard where the name Michael Bolton was written across the middle.

...


	7. Chapter 7

(So here's the new chapter. I tried really hard not to let Allie get too out of control, so instead of having her dress like Britney or anything like that, I just had her get an extreme confidence boost from her Britney fantasy. I hope you like how I worked this part of the episode for Allie. :) This is kind of a long chapter, but I hope you like it.)

...

"So...you seem testy." Finn tried to be careful as he and Allie headed out after school was over.

Puck had to go pick up his sister for a doctor's appointment and Rachel had a voice lesson so it was just them today.

Allie shrugged. "I'm just so sick of hearing Mr. Schue try to get us into Adult Contemporary...and Kurt's ranting about Britney Spears is definitely not helping!" She snapped, stumbling slightly when a jock knocked into her.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Well that's funny considering how you two are normally twins of the mind on these things." He adjusted the straps on his backpack.

Allie frowned. "I don't really have anything against doing Britney in Glee Club, but clearly Mr. Schue does and I don't want to waste time arguing on it when we should be thinking about our numbers for Invitationals."

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if as a guy I can do something like Britney Spears. I mean...it'd be better than whatever Mr. Schue wants us to do, but it'd be like Lady Gaga all over again wouldn't it? What would be the male version of Britney Spears?"

Allie started to smirk at him.

"I don't know, but I could do your make up for you again." She joked. Finn pushed her over playfully. "Oh shut up!" Allie laughed as she caught her balance on a trashcan.

"Finn?" Her laughter died away. "What is this?" She put her hand into the trash can and pulled out a torn up McKinley High football team letterman.

Coke stains and slushi stains covered the sleeves and chest pieces of the jacket. The name Hudson was stitched the back of the jacket.

Finn shrugged. "Nothing. I just figured there was no point since I'm not on the football team anymore." He started to walk away. Allie narrowed her eyes.

"Finn!" She held out the remains of the jacket and let it fall from her fingers. "...Was this the reason why you were mad in Glee Club today? Was it Azimio and Karofsky?"

Finn shook his head. "Allie, just leave it. It's just a jacket. Come on! You're going to be late for Cheerios practice." He tried to grab her by the arm.

"Just tell me!" Allie raised her voice, pulling away from him. Finn finally gave up. "Fine! It was okay? Are you happy? Come on, I don't want Sue to kick your a**."

"Let her!" Allie picked up the jacket from the floor and stomped off in the opposite direction from the girls' locker room.

...

"Allie, we have practice in twelve minutes. What are you doing?" Quinn stared curiously at the back of her best friend wondering why she was standing in front of the Calculus classroom with what looked like the torn remains of a letterman jacket in her hand.

Allie didn't answer her right away. "I have business to take care of. I'll meet you at the gym, okay?" Quinn gave her a strange look. "Okay."

She headed for the locker room. Allie refocused her attention on the clock.

_3...2...1. __**Riiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

"Hey! If it isn't the newest Cheerio wannabee-!" Azimio smirked when he saw Allie in her short cheerio uniform.

"I'll do the talking thank you!" Allie swiftly and angrily cut Azimio off. Immediately the grins fell off both his and Karofsky's faces.

"Oh so this is how it's going to be." Karofsky tried to put on a show of bravado by crossing his arms across his chest.

Allie stuck out her chin. "I know what you guys did." She dropped the remains of Finn's jacket at their feet.

Karofsky looked amused. "So, Hudson sent you to straighten us out? Wow he's even more of a p**** than I thought." He turned to exchange smirks with Azimio.

Allie narrowed her eyes at that. She stepped right into Karofksy's face and pushed him slightly causing the smirk to fall right off of his oversized unshaven face.

"You pull this kind of crap again...you better have more than just your crappy insults to back you up." She stared Karofksy dead in his eye, hands on her hips and head held high until he finally started to back up.

"Uh, Whatever you say...Princess." He smirked slightly. "Come on Dude..."

Allie did not miss the way his eyes flickered at her chest before he reached to pull Azimio away with him.

She rounded her lips together anyway attempting to hide her smirk as she brushed off her still stiff cheerio's uniform with pride.

"Uh what in Lima High Heights was that?" Allie jumped at the voice that boomed in her ear.

"Kurt!" Allie settled her hand over her heart. "That was...just me using my newfound power as a Cheerio to set things right." She put on her best grin before bending over to grab the remains of Finn's jacket.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow back at her. "Are you kidding me? Allie, those guys were laughing at you just now. You remember what happened to Quinn last year! That Cheerleading uniform is _not_ going to protect you from a Glee Club style retaliation! Especially from Azimio and Karofsky!"

Kurt stepped in front of Allie before she could away from him. Allie tried not to, but she couldn't help it. "Kurt, I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes at him a little.

"I'm Co-Captain of the team. What can they do to me?" Kurt bit his lip. "I really don't want to find out." He flicked a bit of lint off the shoulder of Allie's dress.

"And neither do you." He said seriously before walking off, leaving Allie to contemplate his warning.

_Pbbt! Sure, like Azimio and Karofsky would really dare____do anything to me. _Allie raised her chin.

Without breaking stride she did a double take before turning to walk off quickly down the hallway.

...

"...Making Christopher Cross a Golden Globe, Oscar and 5 time Grammy winner." Mr. Schue enthused while his Glee Club tried hard not to doze off during his lecture.

Brittany suddenly raised her hand out of nowhere causing Allie to jump from her seat next to her. Quinn gave her a strange look.

"Yes Brittany?" Mr. Schue called on the cheerleader. Brittany put her hand down.

"I would just like to say that from now on I demand to have every solo in Glee Club." She grinned boldly causing everyone to wake up instantly.

Finn and Allie glanced nervously in Rachel's direction.

"Uh..I'm sorry what?" Mr. Schue seemed confused. Brittany just shrugged. "When I had my teeth cleaned, I had the most amazing Britney fantasy. I sang and danced better than her. Now I realize what a powerful woman I really am." She turned to exchange smiles with Santana.

"It's true. I went with her." Santana nodded her head. "I had a fantasy too, although now that I think about it I'm not sure how our fantasies combined."

Allie and Quinn exchanged confused and worried looks.

"See Mr. Schue!" Kurt suddenly stood from his seat. "I told you! Britney Spears busted our Brit out of her everyday fragmented haze of confusion and gave her the confidence to step up and perform."

"I'm more talented than all of you." Brittany cut in shrugging a shoulder. "It's Brittany, b****."

Tina held back a snort.

"Guys! We're not doing Britney Spears and that's final." Mr. Schue tried to sound firm, but this time Kurt did not back down.

"Mr. Schue you are letting your own personal issues get in the way of something that we are all telling you we really want to do! I mean this club regularly pays tribute to pop culture and Britney Spears _is_ pop culture! To suggest otherwise-!"

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue burst out, causing Allie to jump straight out of her seat. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

"Geez! Let loose a little will ya?" Kurt shouted back at him. "Stop being so friggin uptight all the time!"

The whole room went deathly quiet. Allie started to shake a little in her seat as she stared at Kurt's reddened face.

"Hot Da**." Puck muttered from behind her. Mike elbowed him in the ribs.

"Kurt," Mr. Schue spoke calmly to the counter tenor. "I'll see you in the Principal's office." Santana clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God..." Quinn spoke dumbfounded after Kurt and Mr. Schue had left the choir room together. "W-what just happened?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

...

"Allie?" Allie jumped and almost dropped the magazine she was holding. "Ber-! I mean Rachel! It's just you!...Hi! Cleaning appointment?"

The brunette nodded her head at the new Cheerio. "Yeah? What about you? I thought your teeth were fine." Allie nodded her head, slowly turning a page in her magazine.

"They are. Today's my routine cleaning day. I've had this appointment for awhile." She quickly flipped past an article about Britney Spears in her magazine.

Rachel nodded and slowly took the seat next to her, clutching a big thick book in her hands. Allie glanced at the cover.

"The Unauthorized Biography of Britney Spears?"

Rachel nodded her head. "I've also been taking herbal anti-anxiety pills before my appointment. I'm about 98% positive they'll work." She opened her book.

Allie quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever you say." Her phone buzzed and she jumped again, catching Rachel's attention.

"Are you all right? You're awfully jumpy. Do you want an anti-anxiety pill?" Allie shook her head. "I'm fine." She pursed her lips together as she quickly texted Puck back.

"I just keep thinking that Azimio and Karofksy are about to get back at me for what I did to them the other day." She put her phone back into her jeans pocket and picked up her magazine again.

Rachel looked slightly worried. "What did you do?"

"Hey Rachel!..Allie." Mr. Schue suddenly walked out from the exam rooms looking slightly flustered.

Allie lowered her magazine and smiled at him. "Mr. Schuester." Rachel sounded alarmed.

Mr. Schue merely shrugged. "You girls all set? Need me to wait with you?" He glanced at Allie who shook her head.

"No thanks Mr. Schue. We got this." She tried to smile convincingly. Rachel nodded her head.

"Yes, besides I look forward to the days when the paparazzi pushes me into attacking them." Allie gave her a strange look.

"Uh okay." Mr. Schue nodded his head uncertainly. "I'll see you guys in school then." He fiddled with something in his pocket on his way to the door.

"Hey! Is that candy?" Rachel asked accusingly. Mr. Schue shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. Good luck." He handed the piece to Rachel before leaving the dentist's office.

Dr. Howell came out just as the door slammed behind him. "Hey Ladies. Who's up first?" Rachel and Allie exchanged glances.

...

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus!_

_ When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus!_

_ Don't stand there watching me! Follow me! Show me what you can do!_

_ Everybody let go! We can make a dancefloor just like a circus!_

_ Uh huh!  
_

"Allie?...Sweetheart, can you hear me? We're done now. Are you all right?" A voice spoke through the haze.

Allie blinked a few times to clear her vision. "Darren Criss?" She murmured as the anesthesia faded out.

Dr. Howell chuckled. "No. Just Dr. Howell. You okay? You were trying to say some crazy stuff while I was working on your teeth there." He grinned as he helped Allie sit up slowly in the chair.

Allie nodded her head. "Uh huh...I was Britney Spears in Circus." She mumbled. Dr. Howell nodded his head.

"Rock on. Be careful now. Don't hit the door on your way out." He joked as he disposed of his gloves.

Allie just nodded.

...

"Whoa!...Allie?" Puck pursued Allie down the hall the next day almost dropping his backpack in the process.

Allie turned and grinned at him widely. "Hiya Hot Stuff! What can I do for you?" She winked, tossing her ponytail behind her head before grabbing her boyfriend's head and bringing him for a fierce hard kiss.

Puck's eyebrows did a skyhop up his forehead when she pulled away. "Whoa! What's got you all jacked up today?" He smirked slightly.

Allie shrugged. "Nothing. I just had this amazing Britney fantasy the other day during my cleaning appointment and I feel strangely empowered by it. Kurt's right. Britney rules." She grinned as one of her fellow Cheerios exchanged a smile with her.

Puck grinned back. "I'll say." He slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked to class together. "It's pretty hot when you act like you're on top." He leaned forward for another kiss.

Allie chuckled and stopped him. "Noah, I _am_ on top. I'm Co-Captain of the Cheerios and I'm dating the hottest bada** in school. Not to mention we are going to rule at the Nationals this year!"

She ran her fingers lightly across Puck's cheek and rubbed his scalp softly. "Let's see if Quinn can top that." She quirked an eyebrow. Puck grinned.

"I doubt it." He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips roughly against hers. To his surprise, Allie started kissing back and before he knew it they were making out against the lockers.

"Um, Allie?" Puck started to break away from Allie, but she pulled back on him. A second later though he managed to pull away and it took all his self control not say something completely inappropriate in front of Finn.

"What are you looking at Frankenteen?" Allie smirked at Finn before Puck had the chance to say something.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you wearing your uniform like that?" He asked looking uncomfortable at his twin.

Allie glanced down at herself. "Because." She hastily pulled her top down to cover her mid-driff her cheeks going red slightly.

"Come on Puck, let's get to rehearsal." She did a 180 turn.

Puck smirked and smoothed out his leather jacket. "Coming." He started to follow when Finn grabbed him back by his elbow.

"Dude! What did you do to her?" Finn scowled darkly at his best friend. Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't do anything." He said seriously.

Suddenly he smirked. "But whatever happened, I like the results." He turned to follow Allie again.

Finn shook his head after them.

...

"Well Rachel congratulations." Santana smirked as she sat down two seats away from Rachel and Finn with Brittany in Glee Club that day.

"You usually dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very specific fetish, but today I actually like your look. Yay." She lightly clapped her hands as Rachel grinned widely.

She was dressed like Britney Spears in her school girl look which she donned for her Baby One More Time music video.

Honestly Allie thought the look was a little too much, but that didn't stop her from laughing when Artie started to hit on her a little.

"Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!"

"Hey Hey Hey!" Finn glared at the paraplegic slightly.

Allie sighed. "Finn, you really need to loosen up. Come on! Aren't you happy that Coach Beiste let you back on the football team?" She nudged him playfully.

Finn started to say something to her.

"Hey wait! What about me? Did you forget about who _else_ made the team this year, Allie?..Huh?" Artie cut in, pointing to himself enthusiastically. Kurt dropped his nail file.

"Wait, I was pretty sure Artie's legs don't work." Quinn said slowly.

"Did you get a leg transplant?" asked Brittany blankly. Artie shook his head. "Nope. My teammates can push my chair like a battering ram." He explained happily.

Allie quirked an eyebrow at him. "Um isn't that illegal?"

"We checked!" Finn finally found his voice. "There's no rule against it." He grinned at his sister.

Artie's grin matched Finn's. "And I have Britney Spears to thank." Brittany smiled slightly at him. "You're welcome."

"Wait! So you're really back on the football team?" Rachel sounded worried. Finn nodded his head. "Yup." He grinned.

"Wow. Suddenly you're way hotter." Santana smirked approvingly at him, twirling her ponytail. "Weird." Rachel frowned.

Allie quirked an eyebrow at her. "Something crawl into your belly shirt Berry?" She inquired.

Rachel shot a hurt look in Allie's direction as the rest of the Glee Club tittered with laughter at her comment.

"Okay guys! Listen up!" Mr. Schue walked in then. Kurt promptly raised his right hand.

"Mr. Schue, if I may-."

"Kurt, I heard what you guys were talking about and the answer is still no." Mr. Schue cut in.

"No, I won't stand in your way anymore. If you guys want to do Britney at the assembly, I'm fine with it."

Everyone exchanged glances. "Um is he for real?" Puck murmured at Allie. Allie shrugged her shoulders as everyone started to erupt into cheers.

After a minute she and Puck joined them.

"I know! And even better...I'm going to do it with you!" Mr. Schue continued to enthused. Instantly the cheers died down.

"Say what?..." Santana's jaw dropped slack.

...


	8. Chapter 8

(The last of Britney/Brittany. Next is Grilled Cheesus. Kind of a sad episode, but it was one of my favorites from season 2. Hope you like this last update for the Britney episode. Some of you may not like Allie as much anymore, but hey nobody's perfect right? I hope you enjoy :))

...

"Allie! Quinn! Thank God you two are here finally! We're having an emergency!" Finn cornered Allie when she and Quinn finally made it to the gym to perform for the school homecoming assembly.

Allie quirked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"He means that Berry is refusing to show her face." Santana butt in buffering her nails. Quinn's eyes widened. "What?"

"I know! And we go on in ten minutes!" Finn sounded like he was going to have a panic attack.

Allie bit her lip. "Wh...why is Rachel refusing to perform? I thought she was excited about our Britney number." She asked confused as Puck came to join the group.

"Who knows? Whatever's the matter though, she needs to pull it together or else we're all going to suck eggs in front of everyone." He motioned at the stage curtains.

Allie frowned.

She had a bad feeling that Rachel was still upset about what she said to her in Glee Club the other day after they put together their Britney number for the assembly.

_"Mr. Schue!" Rachel very pointedly raised her hand as Finn messed up in the middle of their dance routine for "Toxic" again._

_ Mr. Schue sighed lightly. "Rachel, can you save it for later? We really need to get this number choreographed for tomorrow." _

_ "But it's important!" Rachel stamped her foot._

_ "Oh please, you're just upset because Finn's back on the football team and that means he might find someone more popular than you. Not to mention more tolerable." Allie shrugged a shoulder._

_ Santana snickered at that. Rachel glared at her. "What? She's right." Santana shrugged. Rachel looked hurt. She glanced at Allie. _

_ "I need a break." She stormed from the room without even waiting for Mr. Schue to give her permission._

"Um I'm going to go see if I can talk to her. Tell Mr. Schue where I am?" She started to back away towards the hallway looking at her friend and twin hopefully.

Quinn nodded her head at her. "Good luck." She glanced at Finn and Puck worriedly. Puck sighed as the double doors swung shut after Allie.

"We're screwed."

...

"Rachel?...Rachel, are you in here? Come on! We don't have much time! We go on in less than ten minutes." Allie checked the nearest girls' bathroom.

"Why are you here, Allie? Did you forget about one more mean thing you wanted to say to me or about my crumbling relationship with your brother which you so obviously hate?" Rachel's voice echoed from one of the stalls.

Allie didn't know how to respond at first. Rachel was right.

She had been so out of line with her ever since she got that confidence booster from the Britney fantasy she had in Dr. Howell's office.

She glanced down at her cheerleading uniform and crossed her arms across the WHMS logo.

"Okay I deserved that." She conceded feeling the guilt wash over her. Rachel sniffed.

"But we can't go on out there without you." Allie continued.

"You're our best performer and besides that, Finn is lost without you. I know I haven't been always nice about you being with him, and I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I guess I just got carried away after my Britney fantasy happened." She bit back the tears.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings and if it helps, I know for a fact Finn isn't going to dump you now just because he's back on the football team."

Allie scuffed the toe of her tennis shoes against the floor as she waited for Rachel to respond to her.

Finally she heard a lock click. "Do you really think so?" Rachel sniffled as she stepped out of the stall she had been hiding in. Her eyes were slightly puffy and it made Allie feel worse than she already did.

"I know so." She cautiously approached the brunette as she spoke. "Rach, will you forgive me?"

Rachel looked hesitantly down at her oxfords for a minute. "I suppose...You know aside from the Santana-ish remarks, I actually found your newfound confidence inspring." She rubbed her eye.

Allie handed her a paper towel. "Thanks, but I don't really think this is me." She straightened her uniform. "I don't like bringing people down just because I'm on top."

She wrinkled her nose. "In fact, I don't even really want to do this stupid Britney number anymore."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Actually...me neither." She blew her nose into the paper towel Allie handed her.

"I mean Britney is great and all and she's a huge pop icon, but she's no Barbra Streisand." Rachel continued. "Plus I really don't want to watch Mr. Schue dance like that anymore." She shuddered.

Allie mirrored her reaction.

"Me neither...What do you say we work through it anyway? For the team?" Rachel nodded her head. "For the team." She agreed.

She led the way out of the bathroom.

...

"Hey Al!" Finn called into the house as he walked into the kitchen of the Hudson-Hummel home, dumping his backpack on a stool.

Allie looked up from the dough she was rolling around tiny little sausages. "Shh! I just put Elisabelle down for her nap." She set aside the pastry she was working on.

Finn glanced down at the cookiei sheet she had covered. "Right..what's all this for?" He asked. Allie shrugged.

"For a snack. I wanted to surprise Noah when he got here." She frowned as she pinched the dough around the sausage.

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, that was some crazy sh** earlier huh? Maybe we should have performed Christopher Columbus after all." He popped one of the already baked piggies in a blanket into his mouth.

Allie stifled a laugh. "It's Christopher _Cross _and for once I actually agree with you, Finn. Some things just aren't right for a school glee club to do." She picked up a tray of piggies in a blanket and carried them to the oven.

The school assembly had turned into a complete disaster. Although everyone seemed to enjoy their performance of Britney Spears' Toxic, everything went to heck after someone pulled the fire alarm.

Coach Sylvester was so upset about it she cancelled Cheerio practice that day so she could spend the afternoon ranting at Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins instead.

Allie for one was glad not to have to go to practice today. After singing and dancing like that and running for her life from the school gym, she was exhausted and ready to spend the rest of her day getting her homework done and looking after her four month old daughter with Puck.

Finn nodded his head after her. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for talking Rachel into singing with us though. It might have been worse without her."

Allie nodded. "Yeah...I'm still sorry about what I said to her. And for the way I acted around you while I was on my Britney high. I may not like Rachel as your girlfriend, but if you like her, I'll try my best to like her too." She promised as she set the timer on the oven.

Finn smiled at that. "Cool..and for the record it never crossed my mind that you might have had a Britney fantasy. I thought you and Puck just did it again." He reached for another piggy.

Allie turned abruptly from the oven. "Finn!"

"What? It could've happened!" Finn stuck out his arms defensively, speaking through a mouthful of biscuit and sausage.

Allie shook her head. "Uh no, it couldn't. We made a pact after I gave birth that we weren't going to do it again unless we decided to get married."

Finn snorted at that. "Right. And I'm a monkey's uncle." Allie shot him a look. "Are you calling my daughter a monkey?" She put her hands on her hips.

Finn swallowed his food. "No." He reached for a napkin. Allie started to retort something at him when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Finn got up from his seat. Allie beat him out the door. "No, _I _got it!" She pushed him out of her way.

Puck grinned at her when she opened the door. "Hey Hottie!" He wiggled his eyebrow. Allie smiled slightly at him.

"Hey Noah, come on in. Liz is sleeping, but I'm making piggies in a blanket. Come and have some before Finn eats them all." She shut the door after her boyfriend and reached to take his jacket from him.

Puck looked at her inquisitively when she didn't try to sneak a kiss on the back of his neck or anything while taking his jacket.

"What? No hot make out session first?" He smirked. Allie pressed her lips together.

"Nope, I'm swearing off Britney Spears now. At least for awhile. Mr. Schue was right. She's not a good role model for us and I want to be the kind of person our baby needs for a Mama."

She smiled and hung up Puck's coat in the closet. Puck smiled at her. "But you _are_ a good Mama." He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the crown of her head.

Allie blushed slightly. "Aw...thanks." She laid her head against his shoulder and inhaled the soft spicy smell of Puck's cologne.

Puck smiled. "Just being honest...one question though." He pulled away from Allie for a minute. Allie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think _I'm_ a good Dad?" Puck asked honestly. Allie smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

No ferocity. No hints. No tongue. Puck smiled broadly when they finally pulled away. "Does that answer your question?" Allie asked sweetly.

Puck started to answer.

"Oh no!" Allie groaned when she heard Elisabelle crying from the nursery. She turned to go upstairs. "I'll go get her."

"No, _I _got her." Puck smirked as he took three long strides up the stairs. Allie smiled after him.

...


	9. Chapter 9

(The first of Grilled Cheesus. I hope you like it. :))

...

"Allie, can you please set the table? I have my hands full." Carole called from the kitchen where she was chopping up potatoes and onions for what Burt called Friday Night dinner.

Apparently it was a Hummel family tradition though ironically Kurt hasn't been present for the past couple dinners. Much to Burt's disappointment.

Last week he told his Dad and Allie he had to wait in line for the new season's Grey's Anatomy DVDs and tonight he was going to the Sound of Music with Mercedes.

He invited Allie to go too, but she made up an excuse about having to take care of Elisabelle...which was true.

Between School, Glee Club and Cheerios practice, Allie often feels like she doesn't spend enough time with her daughter which kills her.

She's glad to have a night off to spend with her baby girl...and Noah.

Burt acts like it doesn't matter though. He even laughed about it the other day.

"The boy needs his freedom after all. He's young." He said, laughing and making it a joke, but Allie and Finn both knew it meant a lot to him.

Burt told them once on thier first Friday Night dinner together that Kurt's Mom who passed on when Kurt turned eight started the tradition to bring the family closer together and when she died Burt and Kurt continued the tradition in remembrance of her.

"_My_ hands are full!" Allie walked into the kitchen balancing a babbling Elisabelle on her hip, a towel on her left shoulder, and a half full nursing bottle in her other hand.

"Besides, Noah's on his way and I still need to change the bedsheets for him. I've been up in the nursery all day trying to get Lizzie to eat."

She quickly adjusted her grip on the baby who was busy trying to sucking on her pacifer while staring at Allie with her wide brown eyes.

Carole sighed. "Fine. Finn! Come set the table!..And when you're done, help Allie with the baby!" She turned to dump the chopped vegetables into a pot of simmering water.

Burt walked in just then wiping his hands off on a greasy rag. "Hey! How's it coming in here?" He sniffed the aroma. "Smells good." He went to hug Carole.

Carole squirmed a bit in his arms. "Burt, you're going to get oil all over my blouse." She giggled as Burt leaned in for a kiss.

"Ba." Elisabelle cooed and put her hand on Allie's neck just as Finn came up from the basement.

"Hey! There he is! Back from the land of the dead." Burt pulled away from Carole. Finn grinned slightly though his hair was sticking up slightly in an odd angle.

Allie quirked an eyebrow at him. "Morning Bedhead. Had a nice nap?" She teased her brother, readjusting her arm around Elisabelle's rump.

Finn stifled a yawn and ruffled her ponytail sleepily. "Yep. Why do you smell like milk?" He walked past Allie to get into the kitchen and opened the utensils' drawer.

Allie snorted and tried to smooth her hair back out. "Maybe because I've been spending the last twenty minutes trying to feed the burp machine?" She carefully pulled Elisabelle's hand away from her necklace.

Finn snorted at that.

"All right you two! Less bickering and more helping." Burt chuckled as he walked between the twins to get to the sink to wash his hands.

"Besides you're setting a bad example for the baby." He winked in Allie's direction.

Allie rolled her eyes slightly as Burt clapped Finn on the back earning a chuckle from him.

"Yeah! _Allie!_" Finn grinned at Allie before walking towards the dining room with a big handful of forks and knives in his hands.

Allie stifled a snort.

"Hey! Who left their grilled cheese on the counter?" Burt tossed a paper plate containing half of a slightly burnt grilled cheese sandwich across the island.

There was a bang as Finn rushed in to rescue his snack. "That's mine! Don't eat it! It's my grilled cheesus!" He said so seriously, Allie started to laugh.

"Grilled Jesus?" Finn didn't bother to answer her. Allie shook her head.

"Your Uncle is so weird." She murmured quietly to the baby who wasn't really paying attention to her at all.

"I heard that!" Finn called as he went back to the dining room after placing his sandwich in the fridge. Elisabelle responded by spitting out her pacifer to let out a shriek.

Allie made a grab for the pacifier, but she missed and it hit the floor with a loud clatter.

_Oh great!_ She glanced down at the small object between her feet for a minute. Carefully she stooped down to retrieve it.

...

"I have something to say." Finn raised his hand as soon as the last person (Puck) slid into Glee Club that Monday.

Allie gave him a funny look as he assumed the empty seat next to her. "Where have you been?" She whispered while Finn walked up to the front of the room and talked about some epiphany he had over the weekend.

Puck shrugged. "Took a detour from class. By the way, my sweatshirt still smells like crap." He glanced down at Allie's left hand and smiled at the little paper ring she was still wearing on her ring finger.

Allie bit back a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Kurt's interjection brought both Puck and Allie back to reality. "But if I wanted to sing about Jesus I would go to church. And the reason I don't go to church is because most of them don't think very much of gay people...or women...or science."

Kurt crossed his arms smugly across his chest.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him as Allie leaned over to whisper in her ear. "What's he talking about?"

Quinn sighed. "Finn wants us to dedicate Glee Club to Jesus this week. He said something about a sandwich or something, but I didn't pay that much attention to that." She sat back in her seat and scowled in Kurt's direction obviously feeling put out.

Allie frowned at them.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here." Mercedes spoke up with a wide smile surprising Allie since next to her, she was Kurt's closest friend.

"I agree! I wouldn't mind taking some extra time to say thanks for a few things the Good Lord has done for me this past year." Quinn piped in with a bright smile.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh please!...You got dumped by BOTH of your boyfriends last year, _and_ you're spending your free time cleaning up baby spit up and changing diapers for your teen mom bestie. What are you thanking him for exactly? For turning you into a teen nanny?"

Allie finally snapped. "Okay! Stop it! You've made your point Santana! Leave Quinn alone!" It took her a minute to realize she had jumped to her feet and everyone was staring at her with wide slightly frightened eyes.

Quinn gave her a grateful look.

"Okay guys, settle down!...Santana, that was out of line." Mr. Schue spoke sternly to the Cheerio as Allie slowly retook her seat.

Santana just shrugged as Brittany blinked at her. "Whenever I pray though, I fall asleep." She said softly.

No one knew how to respond to that though a couple people laughed at her offhand remark.

Mr. Schue sighed lightly as Finn started to look a little discouraged. "Well guys, maybe our song selections don't have to be about Jesus," He started.

"We could do songs about spirituality instead." He glanced at Finn who nodded in response.

Allie heard Puck snort inaudibly to most as he rolled his eyes from next to her.

"You got a problem with Jesus?" Finn snapped defensively from the front of the room. Puck quickly shook his head.

"Oh, I got no problem with the guy! I'm a total Jew for Jesus. He's my number one Heeb." Puck retorted sarcastically causing Allie to stifle her laughter.

Quinn clamped a hand tightly over her mouth.

"What I don't like seeing is people using J-money to cramp everyone else's style." Puck continued ignoring the girls.

"Cause it seems to me that true spirituality or whatever you want to call it is about enjoying the life that you've been given. I mean...I see God every time I make out with my Baby Mama." Puck smirked slightly.

Allie bit her lip and flicked him lightly in his Adam's apple with her left ring finger.

"Okay! That doesn't make any sense! In fact it's stupid!" Rachel burst out. Puck suddenly went rigid in his seat.

"Are you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid?" He asked. Allie shook her head at the brunette.

"Oh no she didn't." She murmured so only Quinn could hear her as Puck stood and briskly made his way down to the front of the choir room.

"This time, I'd like to continue my streak of doing songs only sung by Jewish artists." He glanced at Mr. Schue who started to nod slowly as Puck unpacked his guitar.

He nodded to Brad who started to play a familiar tune on the piano. Alie grinned as Puck played along on his guitar.

"Come out Virginia! Don't make me wait! You Catholic girls start much too late. Ah but sooner or later it comes down to fate. I might as well be the one!" Puck leaned in towards Mr. Schue with a grin.

Allie exchanged a smile with Quinn.

"Well they showed you a statue and told you to pray." Puck continued to sing. "They built you a temple and locked you away. Ah, but they never told you the price that you'd pay..for things that you might have done! Only the good die young!"

Puck started to dance around the front of the room. Allie danced along with him in her chair shimmying her shoulders a bit just he hopped up the risers to her.

"You've got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation!" He sang grinning widely at Allie who continued to jig winking at Noah until he turned around to hop back down on the floor.

"You got a brand new soul! Mmmm and a cross of gold!" Puck spun on his heels. Allie grinned and grabbed Quinn by the arm. They ran down to join Puck on the main floor.

Soon everyone was joining in on the fun except for Kurt who was sitting stubbornly in his seat with his arms crossed.

Allie turned her attention away from her pouting friend though when Puck slid over to her and arched an eyebrow invitingly.

"Come out! Come out! Virginia don't make me wait! You Catholic girls start much too late!"

Allie grinned and turned to dance with him while he continued to play his guitar. "Sooner or later! It comes down to fate. I might as well be the one." He strummed down on his guitar.

"Only the good die young!" Everyone chimed in and Allie twirled around in place on her toe causing the skirt of her Cheerio's Uniform to fan out slightly.

Everyone, but Kurt broke into cheers as the song ended and Puck swung his guitar around till it was hanging against his back.

He pulled Allie in for a kiss and she obliged him briefly until the bell rang ending class period.

Puck smiled at her. "Allie-." Allie put her finger on his lips. "Did you see God that time, Noah?" She asked, batting her eyelashes teasingly.

Puck smirked at her. "Every time." He leaned in for another kiss, but Allie stopped him. "Later. I need to go to Algebra." She turned to go get her stuff.

Quinn smiled from her post at the door. Puck followed Allie up the risers. "You know, I never thought I'd ever say this...ever...but you're the only chick I ever want to see Jesus with."

Allie turned to face him. "I'd better be." She said seriously while giving him a slight smile. She pulled her backpack up and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"See you later Noah." She ran down the steps to main floor. Quinn smiled when she got outside. "Finally. You ready for the quiz?" She asked.

Allie snorted. "When am I ever ready for an Algebra quiz?" Quinn shrugged.

"You know...I'm starting to think that you and Puckerman really are end game. You should have seen ya'lls faces during "Only the Good Die Young". It was priceless." She smirked.

Allie blushed at that. "Sure." She smiled slightly at the idea. She glanced down the hall and noticed Kurt going through his locker still looking annoyed.

Her smile fell a bit, but then she shrugged it off. After all, there was plenty of time to deal with Kurt later. Why let him spoil her good mood?

...

"Mon Pere, le Pere, de son Pere, de leur Pere..."

"Kurt? Allie." Kurt and Allie looked up from their drills. "Mr. Schue?...Miss Pillsbury?" Kurt was confused. Madam just watched silently from her desk.

Mr. Schue took a deep breath. He exchanged a glance with Miss Pillsbury then he sighed. "You two need to come with us right now. There's been an emergency."

Allie felt chill run up her spine at the tone in his voice. "What happened?"

...


	10. Chapter 10

(Next update. Hope you like.)

...

"What the he** happened?!" Finn stormed in Glee Club the next day, his face redder than a tomato.

Kurt just stared blankly back at him. "My Dad's in the hospital-."

"Yeah! I know! Why am I the last one to know? Even my Mom knew before me!" Finn exploded at the shorter boy.

Allie clenched her jaw. "Finn don't." She gritted her teeth together.

"Well I'm sorry it never occurred to me to tell you. He's not your father." Kurt shot back at the taller boy.

Finn rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Yeah well he's the closest I'm going to get! Besides how is it fair you tell Allie and not me? I mean I know it's not like what other people have, but I thought that...you know I thought we were kinda a family." He lowered his voice at the end.

Kurt let out a wounded sigh. Without a word of response to that, he silently lifted his messenger bag from the empty seat next to him and patted it lightly with his hand.

Finn slowly took the seat.

"Hey Kurt." Mercedes and Tina came up to give Kurt a hug. Kurt wordlessly accepted the hugs, biting down on his lip as the two girls slipped away to their usual seats.

Allie was surprised when Brittany and Santana came over as well looking solemn and even upset. "Kurt, I'm really sorry about your Dad's heart attack." Santana said sincerely.

Allie blinked and searched her expression, but to her surprise she saw nothing but pure sincerity in her rival's expression.

Brittany noisely pulled a construction paper booklet from her backpack.

"I did a book report on heart attacks. Maybe you can give it to your Dad...I got a whole letter grade knocked off of it though cause it was written in crayon." She shrugged.

Allie smiled slightly at her as Kurt took the report and thanked Brittany quietly.

Puck came in next and sat down quietly next to Allie. "Hey...you doing okay?" He gently reached for her hand. Dark circles ran under his eyes too.

Allie sighed. "Not really." She rubbed her eyes and slouched in her seat.

"I was up till three last night after we got home from the hospital...If I wasn't taking care of Liz, I was sitting up with Kurt trying to make him go to sleep." She stared down at the floor sadly.

Puck frowned at her. "Allie-."

"Hey guys..." Mr. Schue sighed as he dragged himself sleepily to his usual spot at the podium. "Our thoughts are all with Kurt today and uh..I know it's really hard to focus on anything else but..." He mentally searched for words.

Mercedes quietly raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, I've been struggling." She gazed at Kurt for a minute before continuing.

"I've been trying to figure out what to say to Kurt all day...then I realized I didn't want to say it. I wanted to sing it."

Allie closed her eyes and laid her head on Puck's shoulder as Mr. Schue motioned for her to come up. Puck laid his cheek against the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you going back to the hospital tonight?" He asked in a whisper as Mercedes slowly made her way down to the front of the room. Allie shook her head.

"No...My Mom's going, but I have to cheer at the game tonight. I'm going to leave Elisabelle with your Mom and ask Tina and Mercedes to bring Kurt to the game." She smiled slightly without opening her eyes.

Puck smiled back at her slightly.

"This song is about being in a very dark place and turning to God. I thought Kurt might like it." Mercedes explained, her voice trembling a little.

"It's a spiritual song." She turned to Mr. Schuester hesitantly.

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "That's fine." He almost whispered, blinking his eyes rapidly.

Mercedes looked out at the group. "Tina? Quinn? Could you two come help me out with this?"

Allie opened her eyes a little as the two girls who were called, silently came down to join Mercedes by the piano.

Brad started to play a soft sweet little tune and Allie felt a tear slide down her cheek as she listened to Mercedes sing.

"As I lay me down, heaven hear me now. I'm lost without a cause after giving it my all. Winter storms have come and darken my sun. After all that I've been through...who on earth can I turn to? I look to you...I look to you."

Allie smiled slightly.

Despite the situation and how she felt, she couldn't help feeling a little better now. Mercedes' voice was just so beautiful and the song she sang held such comforting meaning.

"Thank you Mercedes." Kurt spoke calmly from Allie's left once Mercedes and the other girls had finished singing. "Your voice is stunning, but I don't believe in God."

Tina looked stunned. "What?"

Kurt sighed softly and rolled his eyes. "You've all professed your beliefs and I'm just stating mine. I think God is kind of like Santa Claus for adults. Otherwise...God's kind of a jerk isn't he? I mean he makes me gay then has all his followers going around saying it was something I chose. Like I would choose to be tormented all day."

Allie frowned at that. "Kurt-." Mike started. "I don't want a heavenly father." Kurt cut him off blankly without hesitation. "I just want my real one."

Finn frowned and reached to pat him on the shoulder.

"But Kurt, how do you know for sure?" Mercedes asked sadly as Kurt feebly shooed Finn's hand away from his clothes. "I mean you can't prove there's no God."

"Well you can't prove that there's a magic teapot floating around on the dark side of the moon with a dwarf on the inside of it that reads romance novels and shoots lightening out of its boobs, but it seems pretty unlikely doesn't it?" Kurt retorted sarcastically.

Allie reached to grab his knee. "Kurt, she's only trying to help you feel better." She said softly.

"Wait,...is God an angry dwarf?" asked Brittany causing Puck and a couple of others to snicker slightly.

"We shouldn't be talking like this!..It isn't right!" Quinn snapped suddenly through gritted teeth. Kurt shook his head.

"No Quinn, it's okay." He stood and grabbed his messenger bag from the floor. "You all can believe what you want, but I can't believe something I don't." He headed for the door without even looking at Mr. Schue.

"I appreciate your thoughts, but I don't want your prayers." Allie felt her heart drop as the door closed quietly after her friend.

She couldn't help but sigh as Mr. Schue quietly tried to reassume control of the classroom. She wanted to help Kurt. She really did.

But after watching him so calmly reject everyone else's attempts to comfort him, Allie wasn't sure she knew how to help him anymore.

She glanced at the clock behind Mr. Schue's head. _This was going to be a long day._

...

"Hey." Finn came up slowly behind his sister, hands in his pockets. He frowned when he noticed what Allie was doing.

"Al?" He gently put his hand over hers, stopping her from pushing her Algebra II textbook towards the back of her locker again.

Allie sighed. "Hey. I'm sorry, I've been dozing off all day." She bit her lip and ran her hand haphazardly through her hair before slamming her locker shut.

Finn chewed on his lower lip. "It's cool. I'm just...worried about you I guess. You look as bad as Kurt does." He awkwardly adjusted the straps of his backpack.

Allie sighed and turned to start heading for Glee Club. "Thanks."

Finn followed her. "So...Kurt told me what really happened. You know..that day..." He trailed off, looking at the floor as he walked.

Allie nodded her head sleepily. "Did he?...So does that mean you're not mad at us anymore?" She glanced warily at her twin.

Finn chuckled feebly. "No. I'm sorry I got all worked up. I guess I just hated finding out the way I did." He looked up with a frown on his face as they passed Coach Sylvester's office together.

Kurt walked out with the devil herself right at his heels just then. Finn narrowed his eyes briefly when he saw Sue tap Kurt on the shoulder before saying something into his ear.

"Finn?" Allie's soft sleepy voice brought his attention back to her. "What up?" He asked quietly.

Allie bit her lip. "Do you think that Burt's going to make it?" She looked up at her brother helplessly. Finn didn't answer her right away.

"I don't know." He answered honestly, wishing he had a better answer for both of them. "I hope so."

Allie nodded her head at that. "Yeah me too." She gnawed on her lower lip as they passed the restrooms near the choir room.

...

"I can't believe this!" Tina grumbled frustratedly, her hot magenta lipstick only accenting her feelings following Mr. Schue's annoucement that Coach Sylvester had reported their Spirituality assignment to Principal Figgins and he had it banned from school activities.

Kurt, alone of the class seemed overly calm about the annoucement.

"Last week we were too sexy and now we're too religious! We can't win!" Tina leaned slightly against Mike's shoulder with a frown on her face.

Mercedes let out a soft sigh before running her fingers through her hair.

"Now I know what Miley feels like." Brittany muttered, actually causing Allie to grin slightly.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "The real tragedy here is that I found the most perfect spiritual number and now it's been ripped away from me like Sophie's Daughter!" She snapped loudly.

Finn chewed on his lip nervously at that.

"Look guys, you can still sing whatever songs you want that sum up your feelings about God or...spirituality just not on school grounds." Mr. Schue tried to console the group.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I hope you're happy, Kurt." She snapped to the counter tenor who was looking at youtube videos on his cell phone.

Kurt just shrugged. "Having the week of my life actually." He retorted sarcastically.

"Okay! Back off, Santana!" Allie narrowed her eyes at her fellow Cheerio.

Santana narrowed hers back. "Make me."

"_Guys_...Allie is right. Kurt had every right to speak his mind. "Mr. Schue calmly backed her up. Mercedes shook her head.

"Look Kurt, we're all sympathetic to what you're going through, but siding with Sue doesn't do anyone good." She said. Kurt obviously disagreed.

"It's doing _me_ some good. Now I don't have to sit around and listen to all you mental patients go on about a God when I clearly know there isn't one." He muttered bitterly.

Allie frowned at that. "Kurt, that's not fair. Mercedes is just stating what she believes in just like you did." She retorted using her best friend's words from the other day.

The bell rang before the discussion could continue. Kurt sighed and got up to the leave the room, making it out the door before anyone else could beat him to it.

Allie sighed sadly after him and remained in her seat thinking for a minute. She looked down at her hands before slowly folding them together like the way Quinn did at lunch whenever she prayed over her food.

Allie wasn't sure she remembered how to pray. The last time she tried to was when Quinn invited her to her church a couple months ago before Elisabelle was born.

Still she didn't know what else to do. Talking to Kurt and trying to be supportive wasn't working right now.

Slowly Allie closed her eyes and tried to start. _Dear God..._

_ ...I don't know how to do this..but I don't know what else I can do. _

_ Please help Burt and please help Kurt. I don't know if he's right or if Mercedes is but if Mercedes is...please do something. _

_ We're doing all we can do._

...


	11. Chapter 11

(Next update. I took some creative liberty with this part and I tweaked the part where Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes were singing to Burt in the hospital. I hope you like it and if not I'm sorry :/. I own nothing but Allie and Elisabelle.)

...

"What are you doing?" Finn jumped at least six feet into the air. He quickly snatched the paper plate holding half of his grilled cheese sandwich from Friday and hid it behind his back when he noticed Allie standing by the kitchen door.

"Nothing...what are _you _doing? Aren't you supposed to be at the game early?" He nodded at his sister who was already dressed in her cheerleading uniform.

Allie nodded her head making her ponytail shake. "Yeah, aren't you? Why were you praying to your sandwich? Isn't that thing about to grow mold?"

Finn turned an even darker shade of red. "This isn't just a sandwich!" He growled defensively, quickly moving to put it into the fridge.

"And I wasn't praying!"

Allie let out a snort. "Right, well come on already. I don't want Sue to get on my a**. I'm really not in the mood for it tonight." She turned swiftly to head out the door.

Finn quickly followed her after closing the refrigerator. "Like I want Beiste on _my_ a**? Where's Quinn? Weren't you two riding together?" He went to the coat closet to grab his new letterman jacket.

Allie shook her head. "No. I had to drop off Elisabelle and Kurt so I told Quinn she could go by herself." She pulled a bright red hoodie on over her cheerleading uniform and checked her ponytail one more time.

Finn hurried to the foyer to find his shoes. "Where were you dropping Kurt off?" He asked as he grabbed his cleats from the floor.

Allie shrugged. "At Mercedes' place. Mom wanted me to distract him tonight so I got her and Tina to take Kurt to the game." She fiddled with the strap of her cheerleading bag.

Finn narrowed his eyes at her. "You think that's going to work?" He asked. "Kurt's not usually into going to our games."

Allie didn't answer him right away. "I don't know." She grabbed Finn's phone when it started to ring. "It's the girlfriend." She tossed it back at him.

Finn barely caught it. "Um the girlfriend has a name! And you know it!" He shot back at her. Allie closed the kitchen door behind her without a word.

Finn sighed and answered the phone. "Hey Rach, what's going on? I have to be at the field soon. You going to be there?" He balanced the phone between his head and shoulder so he could bend over to grab his bag.

He stopped dead in his tracks halfway to the door. "What?...Rach I can't go now! We have a game tonight!" He winced suddenly then shook his head.

"No! Fine! I'll come right after game is over, okay?...Sure I love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone then tossed it into his bag. Allie opened the kitchen door slightly then and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What in the world was all that about?" She asked curiously. Finn shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

...

"Allie!" Allie looked up at the familiar voice. She quickly finished retyling her laces and checked for Sue before going to greet her friends.

"Hey Guys, where's Kurt?" She looked briefly around for her missing best friend. Tina looked down at her feet.

"Um..He wouldn't come, Allie."

Allie felt her stomach tighten at this. "What?"

"Yeah he said he wouldn't get off my couch until I promised to drive him to the hospital." Mercedes averted her gaze. "I'm sorry we tried everything."

Allie nodded her head. "I know." She sighed. "It's okay just go find a good seat and try to enjoy the game, okay? I'll try to talk to him later."

Tina slowly nodded her head.

"Hey! Rejects! Out of my area!...Hudson! Why aren't you in position?" Coach Sylvester advanced upon the Co-Captain of her Squad.

Allie flushed scarlet. "Sorry Coach I'll be right there." She looked at her friends apologetically. Mercedes shook her head.

"Go ahead. We'll be in the stands." She and Tina turned to get a seat on the bleachers. Allie nodded after them and heaved a light sigh before bending over to pick up her pom poms.

"You okay?" Quinn shot her a look of concern as she joined her in formation at the sidelines. Allie shrugged as she bent to stretch her legs out.

"I'm fine." She stifled a yawn. "It's Kurt I'm worried about though. He made Mercedes to drive him to the hospital again tonight and I was supposed to be distracting him." She bit her lip.

Quinn frowned. "Allie that's not your fault. Kurt's just scared for his Dad right now that's all." She tucked one of her pom-poms under her arm.

"Besides you don't really look so good yourself. How much sleep did you get last night?"

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Three hours?...Maybe less." She shook her head making her ponytail swing. "It's him I'm more worried about though."

She nodded towards the field where the football team was assembled, Puck's unmistakable figure was making his way towards the center of the huddle.

"He didn't get anymore sleep than I did." Quinn followed her gaze briefly then averted her eyes to the ground.

"Allie...Maybe you should spend the night at my house tonight. We can get Noah to stay at your house with the baby so that you can rest. I don't want you to burn out at the end of the week." She said worriedly.

Allie sighed at that. "I guess. Thanks Quinn." Quinn started to smile at her.

"All right Ladies! Pyramid formation!...Now! Let's go! Human structures don't build themselves you know!" Coach Sylvester blared through her bullhorn making Santana flinch and rub her ear.

Quinn sighed and moved first towards the group of girls who were forming the bottom layer of the pyramid. After a minute Allie followed.

...

"Go Titans! Whoo!" Quinn shook her Pom-Poms around vigorously as the Titans moved into their victory huddle.

The Titans had won 30-17 in their first game. With Puck scoring the winning touchdown of course. Allie had never seen the team happier.

"Go Titans!" She laughed, turning to throw her arms around Quinn in an embrace, her Pom-Poms still in her hands.

Quinn hugged her back. "Hey, want to ride back to your house together so you can pack for the night? I brought my car." She pulled back and tucked her pom-poms under her arm.

Allie shrugged. "Sure." She smiled. "Just let me tell Finn first. He was my ride here." Quinn smiled back. "Great."

She looked over Allie's shoulder, then backed off towards the locker room.

Allie turned curiously over her right shoulder.

"You looked great!" Puck grinned widely at her as he dropped his helmet to the ground. He stepped towards her. "How did it feel up here, Captain?"

Allie shrugged at him. "Oh..all right. Probably not as great as making that interception touchdown felt though." She grinned and reached up to run her hand over the side of his face.

Puck grinned back. "Nah probably not." He reached up to touch her hand on his face, then started to hug her.

Allie back away from. "Jerk." She scowled at him playfully trying to hide her smile. Puck bust out laughing.

"I was joking Baby." He let his hands fall down at his sides. Allie laughed with him. "I know...so was I."

She stepped forward again and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, ignoring the smell of sweat coming off of his body.

"Allie!...Allie there's been a slight change of plans!" Quinn ran frantically up from the girls locker room. Allie reluctantly pulled away from Puck.

"Why?" She asked, unable to help being annoyed. Quinn showed her her name Rachel Berry was blinking on the screen. Allie groaned.

...

"What's going on in here?" Kurt burst into Burt's hospital room just as Rachel finished singing her song to the still comatose man.

Allie quickly stood from Burt's bedside before anyone could say anything. "I told them not to do this." She said quickly, earning a glare from Rachel and even Mercedes.

"Allie, what are you doing?" Mercedes asked almost accusingly.

"Trying to respect the wishes of someone I really care about?" Allie shot back at her woundedly.

"Allie." Carole spoke to her softly yet warningly from the other side of Burt's hospital bed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh you're such a hypocrite! I saw you praying for Kurt earlier today when Glee Club let out!" She shot back at the slightly shorter girl.

Allie calmly folded her arms across her chest. "At least I know better than to make a _spectacle_ of myself doing it." She retorted.

"Are you saying I'm doing this for show?" Rachel looked offended. Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Well if the shoe fits." Rachel reached out and pushed her roughly.

Allie stumbled slightly then retaliated.

"Allie stop it!" Carole snapped sternly at her daughter as Finn moved in quickly to get his sister away from his girlfriend.

Allie sighed frustratedly at that.

"Don't you guys get it?" She wiggled out of Finn's arms and pointed at Kurt. "He doesn't want this! He doesn't want prayers or Spiritual songs!...He just wants his Dad back! Why is that so hard for you to understand!" She turned and wiped frustratedly at her tears.

Finn bit his lip. "Allie..." Carole tried to be tender yet firm with her daughter.

"No Allie is right." Kurt spoke up his chin quivering slightly. "I didn't ask you all to do this and I certainly don't _want_ your prayers even if it is in song." Quinn looked dejectedly at the floor.

"Well...we didn't know what else to do." said Mercedes softly reaching out for her friend. "We care about you Kurt and we want to be there for you." Kurt pulled away lamely.

"I know...thank you, but I'd rather let the professionals take care of my Dad." He sniffed and rubbed his nose roughly. He moved toward his Father's bedside.

"Can you all go now? Not to be rude, but the acupuncturist is going to be here soon and I assume she's going to need some space to work with." He spoke without looking up from Burt's unconscious form.

Allie was the first to head for the door. Without hesitating she ran out, not waiting for anyone to come after her.

She didn't run out fast enough to miss the hurtful glare Rachel was shooting at her direction though.

"Whoa! Allie!" Puck barely managed to catch Allie when she stumbled into him in the receptionist's lobby, tears blinding her vision and carrying her make up with it.

Allie looked up then threw herself around his waist when saw it was him. "I thought I told you to mind the baby!" She choked out hitting Puck lamely in the chest as her mascara ran over on her cheeks.

Puck shrugged indifferent to the blow. "You were more important...Don't worry, she's in good hands. I left her with my Mom." He gently pulled his arms around her small frame and dropped a kiss on her head.

"What happened?" He asked. "Is Burt...?" He started and trailed off swallowing back the lump that crawled up his throat.

Allie shook her head. "No...he's still unresponsive but nothing's changed." She sniffed and rubbed her nose with her wrist.

Puck frowned at that. "Let me guess, Rachel did something?" He narrowed his eyes and slowly started to rock her back and forth oblivious to the other people in the reception lobby staring at them.

Allie sniffed. "Sort of. It's kind of my fault too I guess. I blew up on her because she sang a spiritual song for Burt and I knew she knew how Kurt felt about that." She laid her face against Puck's chest.

Puck snorted softly at that. "It's okay, I'd probably get mad at her too." He smirked sadly. "I mean Hummel did make it clear how he feels about that. Plus Berry never passes up a chance to show off."

Allie nodded her head at that. "True that. Why does it feel like we're the only ones who get that?" She sniffed and rubbed at her eye carefully.

Puck shrugged and ran his hand through the back of her head to the tip of her ponytail.

"I don't know." He pulled away slightly so he could look his girlfriend in the eyes and used the pad of his thumb wipe away a mascara stained tear.

"Maybe because we're not as dumb as people think." He said seriously, but with a sly wink. Allie choked out a laugh.

"Oh! You!..." She tried to scold him playfully, but she couldn't finish due to her laughter.

Puck smirked at her. "I what?" He asked teasingly, reaching to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Allie! There you are! Your Mom's worried about you! What are you doing?" Quinn appeared suddenly from the elevator.

Allie and Puck both turned in her direction. "Uh...Nothing." Allie shrugged and fiddled with the skirt of her Cheerleading uniform.

She took a deep breath. "Is Rachel-?"

"She's fine. Finn's talking to her right now so I'm sure she'll be cooled off by the end of the night." Quinn shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"I told your Mom you were spending the night with me, Allie. Are you ready to go?" She asked and glanced at Puck fleetingly.

Allie nodded her head. "Sure." She looked at Puck hesitantly and bit her lip. He nodded his head at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said with a smile, pulling her in briefly to kiss her on the forehead.

Allie basked in his arms. "Thanks for coming by." She whispered as she laid her cheek against his shoulder and inhaled deeply. "Take care of our baby."

Puck sighed and pulled away. "No problem...I will." He smiled and ran a hand over the spot where his mohawk used to be before turning to head out the automatic doors.

Allie watched him until a car blocked her view.

...

"So...when are you and Puck going to get married?" Quinn teased her best friend lightly to lighten the mood as they drove to her house.

Allie snorted and shoved her friend a playfully on the arm. "Har Har Quinn." She tried to stifle her laughter though she was blushing.

"No I'm serious! You two should totally get married and have more pretty little babies together." Quinn continued to tease, grinning from ear to ear.

Allie blushed more. "Oh stop it." She looked at the floor and scrunched her skirt embarassedly.

"Just wait till _you_ get a boyfriend again Q. Then it'll be _my_ turn to make some cracks."

Quinn rolled her eyes at that. "Fat chance, Allie. I haven't really liked a boy since your brother dumped me on my a** last year." She pursed her lips together and softly hit the brake.

Allie raised an eyebrow at that. "What about Robbie?" She asked referring to the boy Quinn dated for a few weeks after Finn dumped her.

Quinn didn't answer her. "You know...that Sam kid transferred into my Spanish class yesterday since he had to add Afternoon Workout to his schedule. Maybe I can try talking to him." She spoke without taking her eyes off the road.

Allie nodded her head at that. "Sure." She settled back against her seat smiling. "Sam seems like a nice guy to me. Kind of awkward, but you know he's sweet enough. I bet you two would make a great couple." She grinned.

Quinn pressed her lips together. "Sure." She smiled slightly as she turned the car expertly around a corner.

"Quinn?" Allie asked hesitantly as they got closer to the Fabray's house. Quinn turned her head. "What?"

Allie chewed on her lip. "Was I...wrong earlier? At the hospital?" She asked slowly. Quinn took her time answering.

"No." She finally answered after awhile. "But neither was Rachel." She pulled up onto her driveway.

...


	12. Chapter 12

(Next update. Sorry I take so long to update my stories. This is the last of Grilled Cheesus. I own nothing but Allie and Elisabelle.)

...

"Hey Kurt?" Allie slowly approached her friend down the hall, frowning when she noticed the tears quietly making tracks down his cheeks.

She promised Mercedes she'd try to talk to him, but she didn't know exactly what to say to him either.

She knew she ought to know, but Kurt had been shutting everyone out lately. Even Carole.

His eyes were puffy and bloodshot all the time as if he had never stopped crying since Monday and he often spent his free period, hiding in the library or the girls' locker room.

Allie bit down on her lip as she watched the boy who was practically like another brother to her, mindlessly push his cellphone back and forth in the narrow space between his books and the edge of his locker all the while taking soft, shallow, hiccupy breaths.

Softly, she put her hand over his to get his attention. Kurt stopped playing with his cellphone and swallowed hard.

"Look I appreciate what you're trying to do Allie...really I do...but you have to understand I just want my Dad back."

His chin quivered as he grabbed his phone firmly in his fist and slammed his locker shut before turning in the direction of the choir room.

Allie swallowed back the lump in the back of her throat and hurried off after him. "I do understand that Kurt...Trust me, if this was my Mom, I'd be just as devastated as you." Her voice cracked. "But it hurts me just as much that you're not letting anyone help you get through this."

Kurt slowed his pace slightly at that. Encouraged, Allie continued. "At least let _me_ help you, Kurt." She said very softly. "At least hear out my idea."

Kurt sighed and looked at the floor as he reached up to rub away his tears. "What's your idea?" He asked in a voice that did not sound much like his own.

Allie took a deep breath.

"Well...Quinn and I are planning to put together a care package today for that Sam Evans kid on the football team. Q's..kinda got a thing for him and plus he got his arm dislocated when he got sacked last night so maybe you and I could make some cookies for him and then we can go buy some new flowers for Burt's room and go and visit him afterwards. What do you think?"

Allie tried to smile though it was hard. Kurt sniffed and gave her a hesitant look. Allie's smile fell.

"Come on Kurt. You need to distract yourself. My Mom's worried about you and it isn't good for you to keep being upset like this." She reached forward without thinking about it and grabbed his arm.

"Please?" She gave her best friend's arm a squeeze. "For your Dad, if not for me."

Kurt sighed. He sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of his other hand, attempting to smile at the girl who was practically like a twin sister to him since they met in middle school.

"I guess that sounds like fun." He said shakily. "Sam..doesn't have a nut allergy does he?" He attempted to make a light joke. Allie choked out a laugh.

"I don't think so." She smiled and looped Kurt's arm through her own. "Come on, let's get to Glee."

Kurt sighed and rubbed away a tear before grabbing the hand Allie had clasped around the crook of his elbow. "Thanks Allie."

Allie shook her head. "Don't mention it."

...

"Okay...I know things have been pretty morose around here." Mr. Schue began, speaking slowly like he wasn't sure what the next word to come out of his mouth should be.

"But I'd like to celebrate with some good news. Let's hear it for Finn, for getting his quarterback job back and leading the Titans to a win in their second game of the season!"

Puck turned and clapped Finn on the back as everyone, even Kurt joined in on cheering for the suddenly flustered Male-Lead.

"Yeah too bad that Sam kid basically had to get his arm ripped off for it to happen." The mohawked teen smirked as he enjoyed the look on Finn's face.

"Great to have you back in the saddle, Bro." Finn grinned back at him. "Thanks Dude." The two exchanged a Bro-handshake just as Allie leaned over to put her arm around Puck's waist.

"Let's not forget who scored the winning touchdown." She put in with a wide grin, running her fingers over the top of Puck's shaved head.

Puck chuckled and grabbed her hand as more cheers followed that pronouncement. A couple people thumped Puck on the back as he leaned over to give Allie a kiss on the cheek.

Allie noticed Rachel glaring at her from Finn's other side and felt her stomach do a nasty flip as Kurt stood quietly from his seat.

"Mr Schue, if I may...Um I wanted to thank everyone for the kind emails and queries about my Dad...but his condition remains the same." Kurt spoke softly yet morosely.

Allie bit her lip and tightened her grip on Puck's hand. _I'm not going to cry. I told myself I wasn't going to cry..._Puck squeezed her hand back gently in return.

"I need to express myself." Kurt continued without breaking stride or eye contact with Mr. Schue. "So with your approval Mr. Schue I've prepared a piece to share with the class."

Allie smiled a bit at the tone in her best friend's voice. Rachel may be the school's resident diva, but Kurt was by no means less self-empowered than she was.

Even when he was beaten down by grief over his Father's condition, Kurt was strong-willed and everyone could see it.

Puck snorted softly and Allie felt his breath tickle her hair slightly.

"Of course Kurt." Mr. Schue quietly moved to sit in the front row next to Artie as Kurt slowly made his way to the front of the room, handing off a piece of sheetmusic to Brad at the piano.

"On the day of my Mom's funeral...when they were lowering her body into the ground. I was crying." Kurt began, his chin quivering.

"I mean, that was it. That was the last time I was ever going to see her." Allie leaned against Puck's shoulder for support.

She wished she could remember the day of her Dad's funeral. Not because it was a pleasant memory, because she was pretty sure it wasn't, but just so that she could identify with Kurt's situation more.

All she knew about her Dad's death was what her Mom told her and Finn once when she felt they were old enough to know the details and since they were barely six months old when it happened, it held no emotional meaning to them.

Unlike with Kurt and his Mom.

"And I remember..I looked up at my Dad and I just wanted him to say something...just something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over and he just took my hand and squeezed it." Kurt paused to wipe his nose and regather his composure.

"And just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me...that was enough." He took a deep breath, then turned and nodded at Brad and the band.

"Yeah I'll...tell you something," Kurt started to sing in his beautiful unique voice. Allie felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I think you'll understand. When I...say that something...I want to hold your haaaaand! I want to hold your haaaand!...I want to hold your hand."

Allie blinked slowly as the band came in, intensifying the music. This was the most powerful performance Kurt had ever given in class.

She thought about how Kurt had always been there for her last year when she was struggling with being pregnant and juggling school and a complicated relationship with Noah.

He was there even when she was in labor during Regionals holding her hand and keeping her calm while all heck had broke loose around her.

As she listened to Kurt sing and pour out his emotions for all to see, she knew it was her turn now. It was her turn to be there for Kurt and hold his hand while his whole world crumbled around him.

As the song ended and Kurt looked down to wipe away his tears, Allie stood from her seat, slowly relinquishing her grip on Puck's hand.

Kurt looked up as she approached him and quickly tried to rub away all evidence of tears on his face. Allie just smiled at him though, not noticing her own tears creating trails on her face.

Without a word, she pulled him into a warm comforting hug. Without hesitating Kurt hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder.

Allie tried to ignore the fact that he was getting the sleeve of her cheerleading uniform wet.

"It's okay." She whispered to him reassuringly as everyone else stared on, unsure of what to do at the moment. "It's okay. He's going to get through this...He's going to make it, Kurt. I know he is."

Kurt sniffed loudly and wiped his nose off on the sleeve of his fashionable red waist coat. He squeezed Allie a little tighter in his arms. "Thank you Allie. Thank you..."

...

"No, stop it!" Allie flicked Puck's wrist as he attempted to stick his fingers into the bowl of cookie dough she was preparing for the cookies she and Kurt were making for Sam.

Puck laughed as he shook out the pain on his wrist. "Why? Sam isn't going to eat all this." He snatched the bowl from the counter and smeared his index finger around the rim.

Allie made a grab for the mixing bowl. "Give that back, Noah! I'm not going to have enough to make you some if you eat it all now!" She laughed and stumbled into the island when Puck moved out of her way and ran for the kitchen door.

Puck quirked an eyebrow at her. "Will you make me some with Chocolate Chunks and Peanut Butter?" He asking, licking his fingers. Allie nodded and grabbed the bowl from him.

"Sure. Now go upstairs and mind the baby. She should be waking up from her nap anytime now and you know how she hates being alone." She turned around to set the bowl back on the counter.

Puck chuckled and put his hands through her hair. "Whatever you say, Baby." He grinned as Allie squealed and tried to duck away from his arms.

"Ah! Jerk! You're getting cookie dough all over my hair!" Allie shrieked and turned to smack him playfully on the chest.

Puck snickered and started trying to rub his hands down the front of her apron. It turned out into an all out cookie dough war until they both heard the sound of a baby crying overhead.

Puck glanced up the ceiling and let out a reluctant "the fun is over" sigh before heading for the door. "I'll go get her." He mumbled.

He down at his hands and then used his elbow to open the door. Allie sighed and shook her head after him before looking down at herself.

Somehow in the ten minutes they had spent throwing cookie dough at each other all the batter she prepared was either all over her or on the floor.

She pursed her lips together then headed to the fridge to grab some more ingredients.

*Ding! Dong!* Allie groaned.

"Whoa!...Please tell me those _aren't_ the cookies were going to make for Sam Evans." Kurt paled as he gave Allie a quick up and down look and shuddered slightly.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, Noah wouldn't leave me alone. Don't worry, he's upstairs taking care of Elisabelle now so we can make a fresh batch. Did you get the butter?"

Kurt stuck his hand into the grocery bag he was carrying. "Voila! Let's get to baking. You said Quinn's coming over at five, right?"

Allie nodded as Kurt entered the house and kicked his shoes off before walking into the kitchen with the groceries.

"Yeah, she has a thing with her Mom today but she'll be here by the time the cookies are done...hopefully." She amended as she winced at the mess they walked in on in the kitchen.

Kurt swallowed back a gag. "Wow, remind me never to let Puckerman back in this kitchen again." He set his bags down on the counter and went to the sink to grab a rag.

Allie giggled at that. "Oh don't worry. From now on he'll only be allowed in here for milk." She went to the closet to grab a broom.

In no time, the two almost siblings had the kitchen cleaned up and devoid of cookie dough.

"So...when are you and Noah getting married again?" Kurt asked with a slight smile and a break in his voice.

Allie froze briefly then snorted as she swept up some cookie dough from the floor by the stove. "Not you too."

Kurt whipped his head around to look at her. "What? You said I need to distract myself. What better way to do that, then by bugging my almost step-sister about her juicy love life?" He grinned slightly.

Allie let out a laugh and straightened up from the floor. "You know just for that." She took some cookie dough off of the dustpan and smudged it onto Kurt's shirt enjoying the look of horror that crossed his face when he saw the mess.

"Al!" Kurt sputtered as he stared mortified at the stain. "You...you...!" Allie tried to stifle her laughter, but was unsuccessful.

She reached for paper towel and wet it in the sink. "Calm down, Kurt it's just cookie dough. See?" She wiped off his shirt. "Comes right off."

Kurt calmed down visibly at that. "Sorry..guess I'm still a bit...on edge." He pressed his lips together and turned to go rinse his rag off.

Allie nodded her head. "I know." She went to dump all the ruined cookie dough in the trash can. "Sorry if I upset you, I was just trying to make you laugh."

Kurt shrugged. "It's fine." He put on a smile and took a deep breath. "In all seriousness though, when you get married I have be your wedding planner. I've been planning weddings since I was six years old with my power rangers." He reached for an apron off the oven door.

Allie felt her cheeks grow warm. "Okay no one said anything about a wedding!" She snapped as she rinsed the mixing bowl in the sink and grabbed eggs and milk from the fridge.

"Who's getting married?" Puck suddenly stuck his head into the kitchen balancing a groggy Elisabelle on his hip.

Kurt started to grin. "Allie-."

"-is going to put more cookie dough on Kurt if tries to finish that sentence." Allie cut him off and gave her friend a warning look.

Puck smirked as Kurt snapped his mouth shut and walked across the kitchen to grab the sticks of butter.

"Okay..well you two Betty Crockers have fun in there. I'm going to go put on the game." He pulled the door shut with one arm and turned to go carry his daughter into the living room.

Allie smiled slightly when she heard him talking to the baby in his soft baby voice which he only reserved for their daughter.

Puck maybe a bit of dork and a perv sometimes, but he was such a good Father.

"Allie, did you hear me?" Kurt's voice suddenly boomed in her ear. Allie jumped and almost dropped the eggs she was holding.

"What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I got this." He reached across the counter to grab the milk and poured it into a measuring cup.

Allie blushed. "I'm going to go get the peanut butter and chocolate chips." She turned to walk to the pantry.

Kurt nodded. "Okay. By the way, I already got the flowers for my Dad so we can go straight there after we go to Sam's house." He turned to look over his right shoulder at Allie.

Allie turned back towards him. She could see the light returning in Kurt's eyes and it made her feel better a little.

"That sounds perfect." She tossed the jar of peanut butter at him. "Let's get to work."

Kurt smiled and was about to open the peanut butter when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He balanced the phone between his head and shoulder and tried to unscrew the peanut butter jar.

Allie started measuring out the sugar when Kurt suddenly gasped and dropped his phone an audible thud.

"What was that?" Puck asked from the living room.

Allie started to shake her head when Kurt scrambled over the floor to pick up his phone. "I'm sorry!...Did you just say what I thought you said, Doctor?" His voice climbed a whole octave.

Allie stared at Kurt. She started to get worried when Kurt started to shake and tear up as he listened to what the doctor was saying on the phone.

"Yes!...Yes that's great news! Thanks Doc! I'll be right over!...Oh my God!" He scrambled to hit the hang up button then slammed his phone down on the counter.

Allie promptly spilled the sugar. "What was that about?" She asked scrambling to clean up the mess.

Kurt wiped his eyes. "That was my Dad's doctor! When they checked his vitals a few minutes ago they said he tried to clench a fist! You know what that means!"

Allie felt her jaw drop slack. "Oh my God!"

"I know!" Kurt jumped and almost knocked over the peanut butter. "Allie, we have to go see him! I have to go see him for myself!" He enthused, his voice climbing higher and higher.

Allie glanced at the bowl of cookie dough they were preparing. "Well...I guess Quinn won't mind too much if I call her and tell her what's up." She reached into the front pocket of her apron for her own phone.

Kurt ran over and gave her a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much Allie! You're the best!" He gave her a squeeze.

Allie smiled slightly at him. " I try." She looked up and put the phone to her ear just in time to meet Puck's smiling gaze through the crack in the kitchen door.

She smiled back.

...


	13. Chapter 13

(So as I was writing I realized something. I realized I made a huge boo boo on the beginning of my story :P You remember how I started it in Audition as Allie's birthday well I completely forgot that that meant it's also Finn's birthday since they're twins. Ahhh! So I went back and added a few more things. Hopefully you'll like it and it's okay. Sorry about that.

Anyways I hope you like this update too. It's a bit (okay maybe it's very) sad and depressing, but it will get better :) Enjoy! )

...

"He's not back yet?" Kurt furrowed his brows together worriedly as he walked down the stairs of the Hudson-Hummel abode, carrying an empty bowl of soup in his hands.

Allie looked up from the crying baby in her arms and shook her head, biting her lip as a feverish Elisabelle continuously screamed despite all attempts to soothe her.

"No, and she hasn't stopped crying either!" She switched Elisabelle into an upright position and tried to pat her. Kurt frowned.

"Hmm...well I'd hate to be a downer right now, but it's not like Puck was ever on time for anything before. Maybe he took a detour through the Best Buy." He murmured. No one bothered to answer him.

"Shhh!" Allie tried to soothe her daughter, running her fingers through Elisabelle's thin brown hair to no avail.

Quinn tried to reach for the baby. "Here let me take her again. You haven't started your homework yet and it's getting late." She suggested. Allie shook her head.

"No, I'll stay with her until Noah comes in." She said stubbornly. Carole rolled her eyes.

"Honey, Quinn is right. I'll call Noah and see where he's at. You give the baby over to someone else and get your homework done." Carole tried to talk over the noise, but she was barely audible still.

Allie frowned as Rachel came to sit down next to her. She was there because Finn invited her to study, that is she was until Allie came home from the hospital with a sick baby.

"But-."

"No buts! Now come on. Let Quinn or Finn take the baby." Carole chided.

Allie sighed. She laid her hand against Elisabelle's sweltering cheek and frowned harder.

Rachel put a hand on her cheek. "Finn, I think her temperature's getting worse. Where's the baby thermometer at?" She got back up from the couch.

Quinn sighed and reached for the small device from the end table next to her. "It's right here. Let me take her, Allie." She held out her arms for the baby again.

Allie frowned as Rachel positioned the thermometer.

She started to say something when the doorbell rang. Carole hurried to answer the door as Finn quickly dialed his best friend's number on his phone and walked towards the kitchen to make the call.

"Officer Jenkins?" Carole seemed confused and worried when she saw who was on her front doorstep. Allie and Quinn tried to peer around the couch to get a better look.

"101.5." Rachel whispered pulling the thermometer from under Elisabelle's arm in her sleeper. Allie turned to meet her eyes worried.

"Is there a..Allison Hudson living here?" An authoritative voice asked slowly and seriously from the doorway.

Allie stood from the couch, still holding the crying infant in her arms. Quinn moved quickly and threw a blanket over the baby.

"I'm Allison Hudson." She moved towards the door. The Police Officer turned to meet her gaze ignoring the squalling coming from the baby.

"We just took a Noah Puckerman into custody a few minutes ago. He asked us to bring this to you right before we took off. He said it was important."

He handed Allie a walmart bag containing a box of Infant's Tylenol with his words. The receipt was still in the bag.

Allie frowned after she checked the bag's contents. "W-why did you have to arrest him?" She asked, biting her lip as she adjusted her arms around the baby.

The Police Officer looked grim. "He and several others were caught about forty-five minutes ago trying to make off with an ATM machine amongst other things by the Convenient Store. They crashed one of the vehicles which is how were able to catch them..."

Allie felt the color drain from her face. She heard the kitchen door open and slam and she saw the police officer continuing to talk, but she couldn't hear what he was saying anymore over the roaring beat of her heart.

She jumped when someone put a hand firmly over her shoulder. "Allie?...Are you okay?" Quinn looked worried.

Allie shook her head. Someone tapped her on her other shoulder. "Allie, let me take the baby." Finn offered in a whisper, realizing his sister was in shock. He didn't want Allie to drop the baby.

Again Allie shook her head.

"No..."

...

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I was with Principal Figgins." Mr. Schue dragged his feet into the choir room the next morning at Glee practice.

He slammed a stack of sheetmusic down on the podium then looked up at the class...or what was left of the class anyway.

"I'm sure some of you have heard," He began wearing a tired stressed-out look on his face as he talked. "But Puck was sent to Juvie the other night." He announced grimly.

Allie jumped in shock in her seat when she heard someone snort at the news. "You know it was really just a matter of time." Tina from the back row.

Allie scowled and bit her lip at that.

"Yeah what did he do this time?" Santana asked, sounding more interested and amused than she should be.

Mr. Schuester gave Allie a pained look before responded to Santana carefully. "He drove his Mother's Volvo through the front of a convenience store and drove off with the ATM."

More bits of stifled laughter broke out. Finn glared at them and lightly patted Allie on the shoulder as Quinn reached for her hand.

Allie clenched her jaw.

"And when is he getting out?" asked Mercedes from the middle row next to Kurt. Mr. Schue shook his head. "Unknown."

"You know he may be the dumbest person on this planet and that's coming from me." Brittany snickered from behind Allie.

Quinn shot her a death glare.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue spoke sharply. "Let's have some sympathy?" He glanced over at Allie again.

"For who?" Allie suddenly burst out. "For a guy who put his own needs in front of everyone else's?" She snapped angrily.

Mr. Schue looked taken aback. Even Finn looked shocked, but he was the first to recover his composure.

"Y-yeah! Allie's right! We needed his voice! His bad-boy stage presence-!" Allie shot him with a slightly confused look.

"Look, we can't look at this as a crisis." Mr. Schue swiftly cut him off. "At least not for the Glee Club." He added quickly so as not to sound insensitive, Allie guessed.

"This is could be an opportunity for us-."

"To what? To embarrass and humliate ourselves in front of everyone?" Rachel cut in, looking crosser than usual.

Mr. Schue surprised everyone by smiling at her. "No..to welcome our newest member! Sam Evans!" He motioned toward the door.

Allie looked up just as the school's new quarterback came jogging into the room, sporting the biggest grin Allie had ever seen on his face.

His blonde hair fell casually over his eyes a little and Allie could tell he was really happy to be there.

Despite the circumstances, she too put on a brave smile and clapped as heartily as she could for their newest member.

"Hey everyone!" He greeted, his eyes lingering a little bit longer on Allie then they probably should have. Allie squirmed slightly in her chair. Quinn lit up when she saw him.

"I'm Sam. Sam, I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." He grinned cheesily.

Nobody laughed at his pun. "Oh wow." Santana laughed. "He has no game." She whispered to Brittany.

Quinn tried to wave to him, but he didn't notice. Allie felt herself turning redder and redder in her seat.

"Okay! This is great!" Finn finally broke the awkward silence by jumping up from his chair and throwing his arm around their newest teammate.

"You're not going to regret joining Sam! Welcome to the team!" He led Sam to the open seat next to Quinn. Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"Hi Quinn. Hey Allie." Sam greeted the girls who had visited him the previous week when he was out with a dislocated shoulder.

Allie nodded awkwardly at him. "Hey Sam." She plastered on a fake smile then turned to face forward in her seat again twisting the juicy fruit gum wrapper ring Puck had given her for her birthday a couple weeks back on her ring finger.

She could tell Quinn was excited that Sam was sitting by her and she didn't know if she could handle that right now.

"Question for you guys!" Mr. Schue spoke up again grabbing a dry erase marker from the ledge at the whiteboard.

Brittany raised her hand. "A blanket?" She tried. Mr. Schue looked hardly fazed. "A duet is when two voices join to become one." He explained.

"Great duets are a like a great marriage. They compliment each other, push each other to be better..."

Allie began to zone out after awhile. She couldn't believe Mr. Schue had to choose this week of all weeks to decide to duets in Glee Club and not just duets.

Oh no. It was a duet competition with the winner getting a dinner for two at Breadstix restaurant.

There was only person Allie wanted to do all that with and that person...was sitting in solitary confinement doing who knew what with other juvenile criminals like him.

The thought made Allie feel nauseus suddenly. How...how could Noah do something like this to her? Had she only been imagining that he cared for her and the baby?

She swallowed then quickly raised her hand without thinking about it.

"Yes Allie?" Mr. Schue sounded concerned though by his tone Allie knew she had interrupted one of his spiels.

She quickly lowered her hand again. "May I please be excused?...Um to the restroom?...Please?" She begged, hoping she didn't sound too pathetic. The last thing she wanted to do was attract unwanted attention.

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "Sure Allie. Hurry back." Allie shot out of her seat like she'd been shocked.

Without pausing she ran from the room not slowing until she reached the girls locker room. There she proceeded to puke up the burrito she ate that morning in one of the stalls.

Grimacing at the awful feeling inside, Allie flushed the toilet then sank back wearily against the wall of the stall, trying to compose herself.

Instead the tears came next. Allie tried to rub them away stubbornly, but she couldn't make them stop.

*buzz! buzz!*

Allie glanced down at her purse. She debated with herself on whether or not she should answer that call.

It was probably Quinn or Kurt checking up on her and Allie didn't want anyone finding her in here.

Finally she snatched the device from her bag.

"Hello?" She croaked, grabbing some toilet paper with her other hand. "Allie? Are you okay? You sound awful." Rachel said bluntly.

Allie rolled her eyes and her blew her nose. "Thanks for the newsflash, Rachel. Was there anything else you wanted?" She tried to be sarcastic, but Rachel didn't catch it.

Either that or she just ignored her.

"Where are you? Glee Club is over now and I know we have French class together next! Are you going to skip?" Rachel asked as if it were a given.

Allie glared at her for it, even though she knew Rachel couldn't see it. "No, I'm not skipping!" She snapped, sniffing a little. "Just give me a minute. I'll be right there!"

She arched up to throw the wad of used toilet tissue into the toilet. Rachel took her time responding.

"Okay well which girls bathroom are you in? Not to be a creep, but Finn doesn't want you going around on your own right now so I told him I'd walk with you to class." She said, rather bossily Allie felt.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be outside the girls' locker room." She muttered, getting up while moving her thumb to hang up the call.

"All right! Girls Locker room! Got it! Allie?" Rachel tacked on quickly as if she knew she was about to get hung up on. Allie pulled her thumb away from the hang up button.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about Noah. I know said so already, but I wanted to tell you again since...you know." Allie thought she could hear her shrug.

Allie sighed and scratched her head. "It's okay...I'll meet you at the door of the girls room." Rachel nodded her head. "Okay. See ya." She hung up the phone and Allie followed her example.

Sighing, she heaved herself back onto her feet and walked out to the sinks to clean herself up before going to meet Rachel.

She glanced at the clock above the wall then sighed as the warning bell rang. A single tear trickled down her cheek carrying a bit of her eye makeup with it.

She groaned and tried to clean it away, to little avail.

Coach is going to kill me...

...


	14. Chapter 14

(New Update. Ever Sam and his Na'vi. Haha :P Hope you enjoy.)

Sorry I kept forgetting to answer questions you guys post on the reviews.

**Gleek: I'm glad you think Allie is doing a good job with her baby, but I don't want to encourage teen pregnancy so I think I'll be holding off on that one for awhile. Maybe I'll write a one shot of her and Puck in the future or something later :) Thanks for your review **

...

"Hey Allie! Ready to go? I told Martha we'll be swinging by to pick up the baby." Kurt skidded to a stop next to Allie in the hallway.

His smile slipped slightly when he noticed the ice pack Allie had in her hand.

"Great. I can't wait to get out of here. This day's been he**." Allie grumbled, carefully lifting the ice pack from her face so she could poke at the bruise on her cheek.

Kurt grimaced at the wound. "Ouch. What happened to your face?" Allie shrugged. "I fell off the pyramid." She replaced the ice pack. "Think Elisabelle will freak out if she sees this?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not. She has Puck for a Father." He started to chuckle then stopped when he saw the pained look cross Allie's face.

"Sorry that was bad."

Allie shook her head. "It's okay." She bit her lip and walked a little faster toward the exit.

Kurt ran out after her. "No it's not." He thought a minute before continuing.

"How about we go get coffee before we pick up Elisabelle? It'll pick you up especially after that nasty fall." He eyed Allie's bruise gingerly.

Allie bit her lip. "I don't know...Liz is still sick, Kurt. I want to get home to her." She fiddled with the strap of her backpack.

Kurt grabbed her by the arm. "Allie, she'll be fine for another few minutes. Besides Lima Bean is having their happy hour right now. I know you want a latte." He sing-songed the last word.

Allie stifled a snort. Kurt laughed a little with her.

"Sorry Kurt." Allie's smile turned flat again in another minute. "But I'm really not in the mood to go out right now. Maybe tomorrow." She looked at the ground as she walked.

Kurt frowned at that, but nodded his head. "Fine. Tomorrow then. I'm buying." He looped his arm through Allie's.

Allie fought against a smile.

"Oh! So I almost forgot to tell you. I already have a duet partner for Glee Club!" Kurt bounced suddenly on his toes as they got close to his car.

Allie turned a slightly inquisitive eye towards her friend. "Oh? Who is it? Mercedes?" She walked around to get to the shot gun seat.

Kurt shook his head. "No." He giggled. "It's Sam. I already have a dozen possible duets in mind that we could do based on the recording I found in Finn's phone the other day. What about you? Are you going to do the duet competition?" He opened the driver's side door.

Allie felt her ice pack slip from her hand.

...

"Kurt, you can't do this to him." Finn cornered his almost step-brother at the lunch line the next day.

Kurt barely glanced at him before rolling his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." He quickly shuffled past the dessert bar, waving away the lunch lady when she tried to put a cupcake on his tray.

"Sure you don't." Finn followed Kurt with his lunch. "Allie told me everything while you were at the Bean the other day with Mercedes." He put his arm in Kurt's way.

"If Sam sings with you, it's a guarantee he'll have to quit Glee Club next week."

Kurt sighed tensely as if trying to suppress the urge to gag. "Once again your closeted homophobia seeps to the surface the like the condiments at the bottoms of these god horrible containers." He tossed aside a stick bottle of mustard.

Now it was Finn's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't give me that. You know that's not why I'm on your case." He continued to pursue Kurt through the cafetaria.

"Besides I saw the way you looked at Sam the other day and you know, the way you were all over me last year, if I did that to a girl she'd take out a restraining order." He plopped his tray down next to Kurt at a vacant table.

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't get what the big deal is. I just want to sing with him. That's all. Besides it's none of your business what I do with the people I like." He picked up his fork and poked at the cup of mixed vegetables he was served.

Finn remained silent for a minute. "Look this isn't about who you like." He leaned across the table slightly and softened his voice.

"I like you Kurt, but Allie said this too and I actually agree with her, Sam won't make it in Glee Club if you do a duet with him. Everyone's going to hear about it and within a week even, I guarantee he'll take so much crap from the guys than even if he didn't want to, he'd have to quit Glee Club."

Kurt swallowed hard at that. Finn finally got up from the table. "Your call Dude." He picked up his tray.

...

"Faster!...Harder!...Those better be tears of joy Hudson! Come on! Faster!"

Coach Sylvester paced a small circle around a flustered Allie who was trying her best to keep up, but she already tripped over her rope twenty seven times and over the balance beam eight times during her make up practice with Sue.

She was pretty sure Coach was about ready to blow her top on her.

"All right stop!" Coach Sylvester finally put down the bullhorn. "Allie, this is horrible. I've never seen you perform so vomitrociously in my life and you have had some doozies!"

Allie hung her head. "I'm sorry Coach, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. My baby-."

"Allie, do you want to be Cheerio?" Coach Sylvester cut her off instantly. Allie blinked and looked at the floor.

"Y-yes Coach."

"Then stop making excuses and get focused!..If this is because of Puckerman I swear I will personally two slap the punk out of him when he gets out of Juvie. Now go! Pick up the rope! We've got another fifteen minutes." She picked up her stopwatch again.

Allie chewed on the inside of her cheek . "Yes Coach." She bent down to pick up her jumprope.

...

"Hey how did the extra practice go?" Quinn met Allie at the door of the girls locker room after Sue finally decided to release her prisoner.

Allie shrugged. "Okay." She rubbed her eyes. "Do you have a duet partner yet?" She asked, keeping her eyes focused on her books to keep from crying.

Quinn shook her head. "No. I wanted to sing with Sam, but since Kurt pulled a fast one I don't know who I want to sing with anymore." She rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"What about you? You going to sing with someone?"

Allie started to shake her head. "Oh! Welcome to Glee Club! Loser!" A familiar voice crowed as the two girls rounded the next corner.

A stunned Sam Evans stood in the middle of the hallway covered in bits of ice and red dye number 7. Two discarded slushy cups rolled by his feet.

"Oh my...!" Quinn clapped a hand over her mouth. Allie reached into her Cheerio bag for a spare towel.

"Go get Mr. Schue. I'll take him back to the locker room and help him clean up." She practically threw her U.S. History book into Quinn's arms.

Quinn barely managed to catch it in time. "Why you? Why can't _I_ help him?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at her friend.

Allie gave Quinn a look. "Cause I just got an idea." She turned and grabbed Quinn's hands pleadingly.

"And if works, you'll get to sing your duet with Sam for the competition."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at that. "How can you do that without sabotaging Kurt?" Allie shrugged a shoulder. "Just trust me. I'm doing this for Kurt as much as I am for you." she said tiredly.

Quinn let out a sigh. "Fine." She relented. "If this works I'll totally owe you." She smiled. Allie smiled back. "Here goes nothing!" She gave Quinn's hands a squeeze.

Quinn squeezed back.

...

"This is totally humiliating." Sam groaned as he dunked his head under the sink at the girls locker room while Allie wet her spare towel at another sink.

"Just be glad it wasn't the Blue Raspberry one." She couldn't help smirking a bit.

"Quinn looked like a creature out of avatar for awhile when she got hit with one of those." She wrung out the towel and walked back over to where Sam was shaking the water from his hair.

"Aw, I saw Avatar like six times." He grinned causing Allie to freeze halfway to his face with the wet towel.

"Oh..." She didn't know what else to say to that. Cautiously she started to dab off the rest of the red syrup from Sam's cheek.

Sam grabbed the towel from her. "So...you're Finn's twin right? The one who...had a baby last year and..dated Puck." He hesitated before finishing his sentence.

Allie looked at the floor. "Yeah." She shrugged a shoulder. "If it wasn't for Puck though I never would have decided to keep Elisabelle after I had her...I miss him."

She mumbled inaudibly, backing away from Sam slightly while messing with her gum wrapper ring again.

Sam turned the faucet back on in the sink. "Why do you put up with it?" He sighed. "The slushies I mean. You're a Cheerio now. Doesn't that mean you could be popular?"

Allie shrugged her shoulders without looking up. "Well I could, but I like being in Glee Club. Plus those guys were the only friends I had before Sue let me on the Cheerleading Squad. Mr. Schue is like the Dad I never had."

She walked back across the restroom to grab her Cheerleading bag. She froze when she realized Sam was staring at her.

"You know I can see why Puck liked you." Sam nodded his head. "You're not just pretty. You're a really good person."

Allie nodded hers back stiffly. "Thanks."

"Lor Manari." Sam whispered causing Allie to look up again. "It means you have pretty eyes in Navi. The Avatar language." Sam smiled.

Allie felt the awkward settling in. "Okay, let's change the subject. How do you feel about your duet with Kurt?" She asked casually.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We haven't picked a song yet, but he sent me like 20 mp3s already with suggestions last night. Not going to lie, he sings good. I almost thought he was Whitney Houston several times." He grinned.

Allie nodded her head at that. "Yeah he _is_ good." She admitted, knowing very well it was true.

"Although if I'm being honest, I'm really kinda nervous about singing with him. I mean...I always thought a duet was supposed to be with a girl and a guy and I don't know..." Sam shrugged.

Allie put her hand on his shoulder. "I get it. And you know Kurt means well, but maybe this isn't what's best for your first performance in Glee Club." She reached to grab the towel with her other hand.

Sam gave her a funny look. "So what are you saying I do? I mean I gave Kurt my word and in my world that's that." He leaned back against the sink.

Allie carefully set her hands on her hips. "Kurt's my best friend. Practically my stepbrother and if I had to face down every single jock in this school myself just to make sure he never gets taunted again I'd do it, but right now he's not thinking clearly. If you two sing together, it could end badly not only for you, but for Kurt as well. I assume you've seen the way Azimio and Karofsky push him around."

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, that's awful..." He pursed his large lips together thinking. "So what do you suggest we do then?" He took a step closer to Allie.

Allie chewed on her lip. "I'll talk to Kurt. Try to talk some sense into him. Meanwhile, you can talk to Quinn about singing with her. You know she was going to ask you before Kurt jumped the gun." She smiled slightly.

Sam smiled back. "Do you think that's going to work?" Allie shrugged. "We won't know until we try." She turned to go.

"Irayo." Sam responded in a soft voice. "Means thank you in Na'vi." He explained when Allie stopped to glance at him confused.

"Oh! Um...you're welcome." Allie mumbled before quickly heading out of the locker room. She felt her cheeks flush involuntarily.

_Why did it feel like something was about to go really wrong here?_

...


	15. Chapter 15

(New Update. Enjoy!)

Q/A:

**Skystar234: Yeah I always found Sam charming myself. Oh well in this fic I think I'll pair him with Quinn for awhile. :)**

**Ali: Yeah I don't know. I think for the sake of my story plot, Sam does have feelings for Quinn he just also finds Allie attractive and it's a bit distracting for him. **

...

"So?" Quinn eagerly plopped into the vacant seat next to Allie in the back row of the choir room the next day. The first day of the Glee Club Duet Competiton.

Allie looked up from her French notebook in a daze. "Huh?" She blinked at her best friend slightly confused. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"How'd it go with Sam yesterday? Does he want to sing with me?" She asked anxiously leaning over the edge of her chair a little.

Allie shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. He seemed pretty interested to me." She allowed herself a slight smile, causing Quinn to grin widely in return.

"The only thing left is to talk to Kurt." She flipped her pencil over in her hand to erase one of her answers from her notebook.

Quinn's smile fell slightly. "Oh...well that shouldn't be a problem, right? I mean you guys are practically siblings." She turned bouncy again.

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah..." She trailed off frowing a bit as Rachel walked past her to sit in the middle row, Finn close behind her as always.

"Hey Allie!..Hey Quinn!" Sam beamed as he walked to the seat next to Quinn. Allie offered him a slight smile while Quinn beamed at him.

"Hi."

"All right guys! Let's get this Competition started! Who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue strolled briskly into the choir room, slamming his folder down on the podium with a loud slap.

To Allie's surprise Santana shot her hand up in the air. "We'll go first." She smirked and turned her smug little gaze towards Mercedes before getting up from her chair.

"Fantastic!" Mr. Schue smiled before going to take a seat in the front row next to Artie.

Quinn narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Mercedes followed her down. "That's weird." She leaned towards Allie. "Why didn't Rachel volunteer? She always goes first." She hissed.

Allie shrugged. She closed her notebook as Santana introduced the song she and Mercedes were going to be dueting on.

She glanced over her shoulder where Rachel was sitting, vigilant as ever in her listening posture next to Finn.

Allie could tell by the way Rachel's eyes were shining that she had something up her sleeve. There was no mistaking that scheming look on her face. She'd seen it before.

Allie narrowed her eyes. _What are you up to Rachel?_

"Allie?" Mr. Schue gently tapped the Cheerio on the shoulder getting her attention just as the band started to play a loud upbeat melody that Santana and Mercedes immediately started to dance to.

Embarrassed, Allie turned quickly back around in her seat.

She tried to stay focused on Santana and Mercedes' duet, but it was hard with Rachel kicking her chair in time to the beat.

And that song...that song was one of Noah's favorite guilty pleasure songs. She should know. She was the only one who knew what Noah's guilty pleasures were.

A knot formed at the base of her stomach at that thought. Allie didn't feel it release until the performance finally ended.

"All right! Ladies! Wow!" Mr. Schue practically jumped back onto the main floor as Santana raised a hand to high five Mercedes.

"That was a great duet Girls! It looks like everyone's got their work cut out for them!" Mr. Schue laughed as Santana's smirk widened.

Allie tuned her out as she started to brag about already setting up a reservation at Breadstix for her and Mercedes.

Quinn looked miffed at her arrogance, but Allie just rolled her eyes. If there was one thing Santana was always full of, it was self-confidence.

"Hey Allie?" Quinn lightly tapped Allie on the shoulder as the bell rang ending club period. She pretended not to notice when Allie jumped.

"Let me know when you work things out with Kurt okay? I'm going to go to lunch with Sam." Quinn smiled as she got up grabbing her things to follow Sam out of the room.

Allie slowly nodded her head. "Okay." She suppressed a sigh as she watched her friends leave the choir room before her.

_Right. I have to talk to Kurt._ She glumly gathered her belongings before following after the rest of her classmates.

Why did that feel like it was going to be a much harder task then it should be?

...

"Kurt...you have a minute?" Allie hesitantly approached her best friend at his locker unsure of how to approach him with what was on her mind. Kurt slammed his locker shut.

"Don't bother, I already told Sam I'm dropping out. Now he can be free to sing with whoever he wants." He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Allie felt stunned at the tone in his voice. "Seriously?" She turned to follow after him even though her class was the opposite way down the hallway. "Why?"

Kurt clenched his jaw. "Because everyone especially you and Finn wanted me to!...And because I knew it was the right thing to do." He added softly as an afterthought.

"Dad's right. It wasn't fair of me to do that to Sam."

Allie frowned a bit at that. "Kurt, you didn't mean anything bad by it. Sam understands. Besides, the only reason why _I_ was against you two doing a duet, was because I didn't want you to get hurt." She admitted softly while fiddling with her hands.

Kurt let out a sigh. "I can take care of myself." He muttered under his breath, reaching a hand back to adjust his messenger bag. Allie grabbed him by the crook of his elbow.

"I never said you couldn't." She pointed out gently. "I just worry about you sometimes." Her smile turned sad though she tried to be playful.

Kurt dropped his gaze. "I know...I worry about you too." He said with a slight smile in return. "Especially this week." Now it was Allie's turn to drop her gaze.

"I'm fine." She mumbled fiddling with the hem of her Cheerleading Uniform. Kurt gave her an unbelieving look. "Okay I have to get to class." He shifted his grip on his books.

Allie looked up meet his eyes. "Me too. I'll see you after school." She tried to smile again. Kurt smiled back. "Take care of yourself, Allie." He turned to head off to class.

Allie nodded her head. "I will." She turned to head the opposite way.

...

"Hey Allie, do you have practice today?" Sam approached the Cheerio at her locker that afternoon after school let out.

Allie slowly looked up from her bag. "Um...no, Sue's on an errand today. Why?" She grabbed her copy of Macbeth from her locker.

It was then she noticed that Sam had a guitar case with him. "I just wanted to thank you for working things out for me and Quinn...and Kurt. I owe you and Finn." Sam grinned.

Allie grinned slightly back. "Well you're welcome. I'm guessing you and Quinn are about to go practice together?" She nodded at his guitar which also reminded of her of a certain someone else.

Another good looking guy who played the guitar...

"Actually I just picked out a song that I might want to do with Quinn this week. I was wondering maybe if you'd like to hear it first before I play it for her. You know so you can tell me if she'd like it or not?" Sam shrugged, looking hopefully at the other girl.

Allie shrugged. "Why not? I have a few minutes." She finished packing her things and shut her locker.

Sam grinned widely at her. "Great! Follow me." He made an arc with his arm over his head.

Allie sighed and kept her eyes on the floor as Sam led her into an abandoned science classroom.

"In here." Sam smiled again as he shut the door after Allie. "Quinn's in the choir room right now, and I want this to be a surprise." He explained.

Allie nodded her head at that. "Oh. Okay." She hung awkwardly back by the teacher's desk and watched as Sam unpacked his guitar on one of the student desks.

"So...do you have a duet partner yet?" Sam asked casually as he expertly slung his guitar over his shoulder. Allie frowned and shook her head.

"Not yet...I was thinking about asking Kurt though since I did kinda make him lose his last partner." She shrugged.

Sam laughed at that. "Oh..that's cool." He quickly tuned up his instrument and turned to grab his capo from his case. "You ever played guitar before?"

Allie frowned harder at that. "No...although Noah tried to teach me once. Before..." She blinked then squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh...well you want to try again? It's not that hard once you get the fingerings down." Sam walked towards Allie while strumming his guitar. His smile was warm and friendly.

Allie felt her stomach do an uneasy flip as she met his gaze. "Um...maybe you better just play the song for me so you can show Quinn." She answered too quickly, bumping into the teacher's desk behind her.

Sam blushed slightly but nodded his head. "Okay, that sounds cool." Embarrassed he looked down at his guitar and began to play a tune.

It didn't take long for Allie to recognize the song. She felt her breath catch in her throat as Sam started to softly sing along with his playing.

"There I was again tonight forcing laughter faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place.

Wall of insincerity. Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face." Sam took another step closer to Allie.

Allie took a step back.

"All I can say is it was...enchanting to meet you." Sam focused in on Allie's deep brown eyes.

"Your eyes whispered have we met? Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me..." Sam started to trail off.

Allie stared at him confused until she realized that his focus wasn't on the song anymore.

"Okay no!" She abruptly moved out of the way when Sam almost closed the distance between them without thinking about it.

"No! I'm sorry! This was a mistake! I need to go home!" Flustered, Allie headed for the door. Sam got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"No Allie, wait!...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please! Don't be mad!" He pleaded with her.

Allie paused with her hand on the doorknob. "I think she'll like the song." She said, not answering to his plea.

"Good luck Sam. I really hope you two win this thing." She said sincerely whilst letting herself out of the classroom.

Tears welled up in her eyes. _Maybe I'm not okay..._

...


	16. Chapter 16

(New update hope you enjoy. :) )

...

_*Ding! Ding!* _

"Hello! Welcome to...Allie?" Sunshine quickly adjusted her glasses. Allie jumped slightly at the slightly sharp tone in the store clerk's voice.

"Sunshine!...What are you doing here? Aren't you too young to work at a pharmacy?" She cocked her head to the side while trying to erase all trace of tears from her face.

Sunshine shrugged. "Well my Mom owns the place. I just come to help out after school gets out." She turned to restack a handful of prescription packages.

Allie nodded her head at that. "Oh..that's cool." She fumbled with her purse for a minute. "I just came to get some more Infant Tylenol for the baby and to pick up Burt Hummel's prescription." She laid a receipt on the counter for her friend to see.

Sunshine studied the piece of paper for a minute then nodded her head. "Okay. I'll be right back." She headed towards the back of the pharmacy office.

"The Infant Tylenol should be over there with the children's over the counter medicines."

Allie nodded her head. "Thank you." She turned to go find the Tylenol just as her phone buzzed against her leg.

"Allison? It's Martha, are you busy today?" Mrs. Puckerman's soft broken voice came through the earpiece.

Allie shook her head. "Not really. I'm just picking up medicine for the family. Why?" She turned into the Children's Medicinen aisle and perused the shelves for Tylenol.

"I'm going to visit Noah today at the Mendel Center...I know it's been hard for you, but I thought...maybe we could go see him together. It might be easier on both of us." She paused inbetween phrases tiredly.

Allie hesitated.

"I...I guess that would be smart." She responded carefully, slowly reaching for the small cardboard box marked with the Children's Tylenol logo.

"I'll pick you up at your house at five." Allie thought she could hear Mrs. Puckerman smile slightly. "Is that okay with you?" She asked gently.

Allie nodded her head. "Yes. I'll see you then." She slowly pressed down on the hang up button.

"Goodbye Dear." Mrs. Puckerman hung up the phone first. Allie sighed and looked down at the Tylenol in her hand.

"Here's the prescription!" Sunshine smiled brightly at Allie as she placed the package on the counter and started to ring it up alongside the Tylenol Allie brought with her from the shelf.

Sunshine paused when she noticed the look on her old friend's face. "You okay? You look like you're having a heck of a day." She frowned slightly.

Allie shook her head. "No, I'm fine...just a long day at school." She mumbled while almost dropping her credit card.

She didn't want to talk about Puck or about her day at school today with Sunshine. Just thinking about it made her want to cry all over again and she was sick of crying.

Sunshine quickly caught the card before it could fall between the cracks on the counter. "Oh...well I hope it gets better for you." She said somberly sliding the credit card through the machine.

Allie nodded her head. "Thanks...um how are you adjusting at Carmel High?" She asked trying to change the subject to a more cheery one.

Sunshine smiled slightly. "It's great!...Mostly. I joined the Glee Club there and I'm thinking about joining the Decathalon team too. Anyway my Mom likes the Condo they got us." She grinned as she grabbed a plastic bag to bag Allie's purchases.

Allie smiled back a little in return. "Sounds great. I'm glad you like it there. We miss you at McKinley." She said honestly while reaching for the bag.

Sunshine shrugged. "Well I bet Rachel doesn't." She smirked missing the look that crossed Allie's face at that. "I'll see you later Allie." She smiled brightly at her friend.

Allie nodded her head. "I'll text you." She agreed before turning to leave the Pharmacy. Her phone rang again as the doorbell chimed closed behind her.

Thinking it was Mrs. Puckerman making an adjustment to their plans for this evening she picked it up out of her pocket, but it wasn't her.

Grimacing slightly at the Caller ID she pressed the end call button. _I'm sorry Sam..._

...

"You tried to kiss _Allie_!" Finn stormed into the boys locker room later the next day walking in on Sam who was frustratedly beating on a punching bag in the middle of the room.

Finn blocked the bag before it could hit him in the face. "Hey! Did you hear me? That's a major Glee party foul Dude! Not to mention a personal Hudson family foul! Allie has a boyfriend!...Besides I thought you liked Quinn! What do you think _she's_ going to do when she finds out about this?" He snapped through clenched teeth?

Sam heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know...I didn't mean to try to kiss her Finn. I swear!...I know she's still with Puck! It's just...I don't know, I was trying to show Allie the song I picked for me and Quinn to do since she's her best friend and things just..got out of control." He swung at the punching bag again.

Finn pursed his lips together. "Well then you better get things back under control and fast!" He kept his hand on the other side of the punching bag.

"You really upset Allie and she's got more than enough crap to deal with right now!...If you care about her at all, you'll back off and leave her alone." Finn said seriously.

Sam stopped punching the bag. "I know...I will." He sighed defeated. "After I apologize to her in person." Finn looked hesitant at that.

"I don't know Sam. Allie didn't even come to school today." He stuck his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Sam felt his heart sink.

"Please, just tell her I'm really sorry. I swear it will never happen again. If I see her coming down the hall I'll turn the other way." He pleaded with the taller boy.

Finn chewed on his lip. "Fine, but you still got to face Quinn about this on your own. I mean like you said Allie _is_ her best friend and if you don't come clean about this, she might find out through someone else and that's never a good thing with Quinn. Trust me I know."

Sam sighed nervously at that. "I don't know man..." He reached to grab a towel from the bench. "I mean, what if she decides she doesn't want to sing with me because of this?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders at the younger boy. "Then I guess you will have learned your lesson." He patted Sam firmly on the back before heading for the exit.

Sam frowned at that. "Not helping." He muttered while reaching for his t-shirt. Finn didn't hear him.

The bell rang signalling the end of free period as Sam pulled the shirt over his head. _Well, here goes nothing._

...

"Allie?...Can I come in? Finn is still at football practice." Rachel knocked firmly on Allie's bedroom door while holding it cracked open a tad.

Allie glanced up wearily from her Trig homework. "Sure." She kicked her feet up lightly into the air. "Did you and Finn perform today?"

Rachel shook her head. "No...we'll be singing tomorrow. What about you? Do you have a duet partner? Why'd you miss school today?" She asked, seating herself on the edge of Allie's bed.

Allie placed her chin in her hands. "Personal matters. And no. I just heard that Kurt performed on his own today which means I'm pretty much out of luck. Schue's going to nail me." She frowned and stared at her math book.

Rachel bit her lip. "Well...maybe I could sing with you. After I sing with Finn of course." She suggested.

Allie glanced up at her warily. "I'm pretty sure that would be considered cheating, Rachel." She muttered sarcastically.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth at that like a fish. "Well...I'm sure we can think of someway to get around that. After all I know you must have a lot to express this week." She put a hand on her shoulder.

Allie snorted at that.

"Is it true you went to visit Noah at the Juvie Center the other day?" Rachel inquired a little nosily. Allie shrugged. "What of it?"

"Finn thinks that's why you didn't come to school today." Rachel explained softly. Allie didn't answer her right away.

"Did Sam ever apologize to you?" Rachel continued when Allie stayed silent for a while.

Allie sighed and finally slammed her book shut. "No...I've been here all day how could he?" She rubbed her eyes.

Rachel started to answer when Allie's phone vibrated suddenly. Allie groaned. "Not again." She reached for her phone. Rachel grabbed it before she could hang up the call.

"Hello!" She spoke in her normal bright chipper voice. "Hi Sam. This is Rachel." She glanced at Allie who shook her head at her warningly.

"Sure, she's right here. I'll give her the phone." Rachel smiled and held out the reciever to Allie who scowled up at her.

"Hello?" She mumbled into the mouthpiece after snatching the device back from Rachel.

"Allie, it's Sam. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I swear it will never happen again no matter what. Finn said you were too upset to even show at school today." Sam sounded tired and sad.

Allie sighed softly in response. "I didn't skip because of you Sam. Not really anyway...and I'm sorry I never answered your calls. I just...couldn't handle it at the moment." She waited with bated breath for Sam's reply.

"It's cool. I know you must be having a rough time right now. I just wanted to make sure you knew how sorry I am about what happened. I hope we can still be friends."

Allie felt herself smiling a bit at this. "Sure Sam. Have you talked to Quinn yet? I really do think the song you picked will be perfect for you guys. It's one of mine and Quinn's favorites."

Sam hesitated. "Yeah about that...I kinda changed the song. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable anymore so I chose Lucky by Jason Mraz. Do you think she'll like that?" He asked.

Allie shrugged a shoulder. "She might. You'll have to ask her." She lightly tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

Sam let out a sigh at that. "Okay. Well thanks anyway Allie. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He hung up the phone.

Allie did the same.

"So?" Rachel inquired from Allie's side. Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Sam is still doing his duet with Quinn." She bent back over her math homework.

Rachel sat up higher on the bed. "Great! Then all we got to do is get _you_ a duet partner." She said in her scheming voice. Allie rolled her eyes at that.

"Give it up Rachel. Everyone's already chosen their partners." She muttered even though she knew Rachel wasn't going to quit until she got what she wanted.

If there was one thing that Rachel Berry wasn't, it was a quitter.

...


	17. Chapter 17

(New update hope you enjoy. :) )

...

*Plink! Plink! Plink!...Plunk! Plink!*

"Hey Allie!...You're here!" Sam grinned widely as he and Quinn entered the choir room together after school.

Allie stopped tinkering on the piano and turned to smile at her friends, noting with pleasure that Sam and Quinn were holding hands together very intimately.

There was a very visible glow in Quinn's cheeks.

"Hi...Yeah yesterday was kind of a...well you know." She shrugged straightening her music.

"Hey! What's this?" Quinn picked up the sheet music Allie had been trying to play from the piano.

Allie shrugged. "It's just the song I was going to do for Glee Club. It's not ready yet though, I still don't have the accompaniment down." She reached to take the music back

Quinn held it out of her reach. "Why is that a problem? Brad can play anything we need him to. Why don't you just get _him_ to play for you?" She studied the music again.

Allie bit her lip. "Because it's a part of my assignment." She made another grab for the music and this time she was successful. "Rachel said-."

"Rachel?" Quinn held the music out of reach. "Since when do you take orders from her?" Allie made a face at her best friend as she snatched the papers from her hand.

"I _don't_. She was just helping me with our Glee Assignment. That's all." She set the music back on the piano then smoothed out the skirt of her Cheerleading uniform.

Quinn flinched slightly.

"Hey Allie! Great to see you back!" Artie smiled as he and Brittany entered the choir room together. Brittany waved and Allie smiled back at them.

"Thanks." She picked up her sheet music from the piano as the other started coming in and went to take a seat on the risers.

Quinn chose the seat next to her and Sam followed as Finn and Rachel entered last dressed in strange costumes.

Quinn arched an eyebrow and looked at Allie but she was just as confused and uncomfortable by their attire as she was.

"Okay! Finn? Rachel? Whenever you guys are ready." Mr. Schue walked to an empty seat on the first row of the choir risers as Rachel grinned at him.

"Brad?" She turned and nodded at the pianist who returned the gesture before beginning to play.

A scowl darkened Quinn's face as Finn and Rachel started to perform. She wasn't the only one though. Even Mr. Schue looked uncomfortable and disappointed at his star performers.

"Okay do I even have to say it?" Mercedes did not hesitate before bursting out as soon as Rachel and Finn's performance was over.

Sam slowly nodded his head. "Yeah that was really rude." He almost laughed out loud out of shock.

Allie nodded in agreement with him. "Like..._really_ rude. What were you guys thinking?" She sat up in her seat as Rachel and Finn exchanged surprised glances.

Quinn looked really offended.

"I seriously wanted to punch both of you."

"All right, guys that's enough." Mr. Schue finally stepped in silencing the comments. Then he turned back to the performers.

"Look Rachel, Finn I hate to say it but they're right. The duet was wonderful, but what you guys did with it was...inappropriate." He gestured at their costumes. "And your costume choice was...frankly insensitive."

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered in an attempt to sound authentically shocked. "W-w-we're..." "Shocked!" Finn finished for her not lying as smoothly as Rachel.

Allie narrowed her eyes at them as Rachel conveyed her "sincere" hope that their performance wouldn't cost them the contest before quickly retaking her seat with Finn in the front row.

Sam slowly stood from his chair. "We'll go next Mr. Schue." He volunteered in an effort to break the awkward silence that had settled over the choir room.

Quinn quickly got up to join him and Mr. Schue welcomed them to the floor with a smile. "Fantastic! Let's see what you guys got." He slowly returned to his seat.

Allie settled back into her seat just as Rachel climbed silently back to join her in Quinn's newly vacated seat.

Allie shot her a look. "Care to explain yourself, Rach?" She whispered as Sam started playing a simple tune on his guitar.

Rachel shrugged. "We threw the contest." She whispered so no one but Allie would hear her.

Allie started at that. "What?!"

"Shhh!" Rachel glared at her slightly putting a finger to her lips. "I'll explain it later." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. Across the waterrrrrr! Across the deep...blue...ocean! Under the open sky! Oh my! Baby I'm trying!..." Sam started to sing.

Quinn smiled back. "Boy I hear you...in my dreams! I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard."

"Ugh!..." Santana grumbled quite audibly from the back row rolling her eyes at the obvious chemistry between Quinn and Sam. "So freaking charming."

Allie glanced back over her shoulder. "What, you jealous?" She couldn't help teasing her a little as Sam and Quinn swayed together to the chorus of their duet.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Only in your dreams, wannabe."

"All right!" Mr. Schue was all enthusiasm for Sam and Quinn's performance especially after Finn and Rachel's awkward show.

"Let's give it up for Sam and Quinn!"

Sam and Quinn turned to grin at each other Mr. Schue congratulated their performance.

Allie caught her best friend's eye and winked at her with a thumbs up. Quinn grinned wider and mouthed a "Thanks."

Allie felt a tap on her shoulder. "So Wannabe...you got a duet partner for tomorrow?" Santana smirked from behind her. "Tomorrow's the last day you know."

Allie turned and quirked an eyebrow. "I know." She shrugged and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

...

"Um Allie? Are you going in?" Finn stared uncertainly at his sister as he leaned over the steering wheel, his foot twitching on the accelerator as if he were anxious to get out of where he was.

"Huh?" Allie jumped a little, her cheeks devoid of much color. She smoothed out the short skirt of her cheerleading uniform. She would have changed before coming here, but she had Cheerio's practice today and didn't have time to go home.

Finn let out a sigh. "Never mind. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Let's just go home." He started to restart the car.

Allie grabbed his arm. "No!..I'm okay! Really! Just wait till I come out okay?" She looked pleadingly at her brother who had driven here against his better wishes.

Finn slowly nodded his head. "Okay." He seemed uneasy.

Allie knew she had to come see him though before she performed for Glee Club tomorrow. Even if it scared her to death to come here, she couldn't perform the song she'd chosen without letting him know...

"Just don't take too long." Finn slowly turned the ignition back to the off position. "This place gives me the creeps." He nodded towards the Mendel center.

Allie nodded her head and took a deep breath. "I won't."

She pushed open the door of the truck and hopped out. The Juvenile Detention Hall loomed over her like a giant monster waiting to eat her up.

She licked her lips. _Well...here goes._

_..._

"Noah Puckerman?" A bored yet severe looking woman stood on the other side of a thick glass window separating the lobby of the visiting hall from the detention center.

A few minutes later a familiar figure loped over, the sleeves of his orange prison uniform rolled up to his elbows as usual.

Allie forced herself to smile when he came to the glass and picked up the phone they were supposed to talk to each other through.

"Hi." Her voice came out as less than a whisper. "Hey." Puck responded in the same low voice he used when Allie came with his mother to visit him the other day.

Allie waited for him to say more, but when he didn't she took the reins. "So...how are they treating you in here?" She scuffed her toe against the hardwood floor under her feet, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she thought she did.

"Like usual." Puck scowled down at his feet. "Is my Mom with you again?" He peered around through the glass and narrowed his eyes when he couldn't see much past the window.

Allie shook her head. "No, I came by myself this time. Well Finn's waiting in the parking lot, but you know. I had to see you alone today." She looked up to meet his eyes.

She couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn there was a fresh bruise on his face and she didn't want to think about where he got that from.

To her surprise Puck smiled a bit. "Really? Why? Aren't you scared of here?" He snorted into the reciever a little and Allie rolled her eyes.

"Well yes, but..I'm doing this song for Glee Club tomorrow and I want you to hear it first. It's...kind of for you." She lowered her voice and ran a hand through her sweaty ponytail.

"For me?" Puck leaned towards the glass and Allie saw the warden behind him eyeing him suspiciously.

"Shoot Baby you didn't have to do that. Look at what I'm doing to you." He put his hand on the window right where Allie's right cheek was.

Allie had put on some cover up before leaving for school this morning, but none of that was enough to truly hide the growing dark circles under her eyes or the remnants of tears.

Allie shrugged and averted her eyes. "Yeah well...I don't know what exactly it is you did to have to be put here Noah...and you don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to." She reached to put her hand against the window right against Puck's open palm.

Puck hung his head.

"Just know that no matter what I'm here for you." Allie softened her voice. "...and I love you." Puck stared back at her blankly.

"For real?...After what I put you and Liz through that night? You don't even know what happened-." Allie shook her head. "You bought Elisabelle the Tylenol. Remember?"

She put her hand over the glass right where his forehead was. "Just listen to the song I picked for my assignment. We can talk about things later." She smiled sadly.

Puck averted her gaze.

When he nodded Allie took a deep breath. "I've been alone..." She started to sing.

"Surrounded by Darkness

I've seen how heartless the world can be.

They've seen me crying

You feel like it's hopeless

But I'll always do my best

To make you see..."

...

"Baby you're not alone!

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you!

And you know it's true!

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through.

We still have trouble

We trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes!...and I realize

Baby I'm not alone!

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true!

It don't matter what'll come to be

Your love is all I need to make it through

Oh to make it through."

Allie slowly let the last note ring through the small choir room. She could feel everyones eyes still on her as she slowed her playing, deftly moving her left hand to hit the last chord near the end of the piano.

"Wow!..." Mr. Schue was the first the break the silence. "Allie that was...that was really beautiful. Great job Honey." He stood from his seat in the front row.

Allie started to smile as Rachel stood to join him admist a quiet smattering of applause. "Thanks Mr. Schue." She sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"I agree with Mr. Schuester." Rachel said in her usual imperial voice. She descended silently from the risers to give Allie a hug surprising some of the others in the room.

Allie was surprised too. Although she and Rachel did get along a little better than most people, they weren't really close by any means.

However Rachel was the reason why Allie had decided to perform so Allie hugged her back.

"Thank you." She whispered into her ear so no one else would overhear her.

"And I'm sorry...you helped me a lot this week and I never apologized for what I said to you at the hospital a week ago." Rachel sighed and pulled away from the hug.

"Forget it. We were both right...and wrong." She nodded causing Allie to choke a laugh. The bell rang then ending rehearsal.

"Yeah so much for trying to get along huh?" She wiped away a stray tear that ran down her cheek as the others tried to leave quietly.

Rachel shrugged. "We can work on it later. I know you have a lot going on right now." She fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Allie shrugged.

"How's the baby doing by the way? Is she still sick?" Rachel inquired softly as Quinn walked past with Sam on her arm.

Allie waved at them as they passed by. Sam waved back.

"Not really." She shook her head. "The fever's gone down. She just has that nasty cough." She grimaced slightly as she got up from the piano.

Rachel got up after her. "Yeah I bet Noah's been thinking about her a lot." She murmured. Allie paused slightly as she reached for her backpack.

"Yeah...he hasn't asked the baby about yet, but I know he cares. He did buy the Tylenol for her the night she got sick." She frowned and slowly pulled her backpack up over her shoulders.

Rachel nodded her head. "That's true." She looked over her shoulder then pivoted around on her heel.

"Well I should go now. Congratulations again on your performance." She picked up her bag.

Allie hesitated by the piano. "Yeah thanks. See you around Rachel." She ran her hand over the ebony wood surface of the instrument.

Her eyes fell on the sheetmusic she used just as her cell phone buzzed.

_Allie,_

_I hate to impose on you dear, but would you mind _

_watching Sarah for me when she gets home from_

_school? I'm planning on making another visit to_

_see Noah and I don't want to bring her yet. _

Allie sighed. Sarah got home from school at four and she didn't get off of Cheerio's practice till five.

She knew Sarah must have put up a fuss about going to see her brother. She adored Noah. However Martha probably didn't want her to get too upset or distracted from school.

Allie thought a minute. She knew she had to see Sarah, but she also had to watch Elisabelle after school so that her Mom could go to work.

Finally she responded to Mrs. Puckerman's text message.

"Hey Allie! You going to class?" Quinn stopped in the doorway and poked her head back into the choir room.

Allie jumped a little. "Yeah I'm coming." She quickly pocketed her phone.

Allie realized Quinn was alone as she stepped out of the choir room. "Where'd Sam go?" She asked curiously as she adjusted one of the straps on her backpack.

Quinn shrugged. "I walked with him to his Spanish class then I saw you on my way to Home Ec. Guess what?" She enthused.

Allie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sam asked me to go with him to Open Mic Night at the Bean tonight!" Quinn bounced a little on her toes.

Allie's eyes grew as round as plates. "Really?" Quinn nodded her head. The two girls squealed softly then hugged each other excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Are you excited?" Allie asked knowing before Quinn answered that she was.

Quinn hadn't dated anyone since Robbie Felton fell through last year and she was glad that things seemed to be working out with Sam.

"I am." Quinn nodded her head. Her smile slipped from her face.

"I don't know what I should wear though. Do you think you can help me after Cheerios practice?" She looked hopefully at her best friend.

Allie frowned. "Oh no I have to babysit after Cheerios." She said regretfully. Quinn matched her frown. "Poop."

"Oh well why don't you just wear that pink dress with the headband you wore when I made you get coffee with Finn last year?" Allie hastily suggested.

"You looked really pretty in it and I'm sure Sam will think so too." The two girls reached the Home Ec Kitchen just as the bell rang.

Quinn wrinkled her nose. "Okay. I guess that'll do." They went to sit in the only empty seats near the front of the room.

"Thanks Allie I really owe you. How about the next time you and Puck go out I'll help you pick a great outfit." She beamed.

Allie snorted at that. "Quinn, Puck is in Juvie remember?" She reached into her bag for her notebook.

Quinn shrugged. "So he won't be in there forever." She pointed out arching an eyebrow smilingly.

Allie paused at that. "True." She mumbled, carefully arranging her things on her desk.

Quinn leaned over from her desk. "So is that a yes?" She asked eagerly as the Home Ec teacher walked in.

Allie let out a light sigh. "Sure...it's a yes." She smiled despite herself. Quinn smiled back.

"All right Kiddos! Let's get to it. Everyone get your sewing machines. You need to be working on your projects!" Mrs. Conner sat down at her own desk and pulled out a sewing machine from under it.

Allie got up from her seat.

...

"Sarah?...I'm heading out Honey! Come downstairs with your homework so Allie can watch you!" Martha called up from the bottom of the staircase, fumbling around with her purse.

Allie frowned when there was no answer. "Sarah!" Martha tried again. A few minutes later she gave up.

"I think she's catching on." She whispered to Allie. "Last night she hardly touched her dinner." Allie looked sad at that.

"Don't worry Mrs. P, I'll talk to her." She reassured the tired looking middle aged woman who looked worse than Allie did.

She managed a weak smile though as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Thank you dear. Maybe this weekend we can all go visit Noah. I know I can't keep her from him." She frowned.

Allie nodded her head at that. "Yeah that would be great. I'll call you if there's any problem." She promised.

Martha nodded her head. "Thank you." She patted Allie on the cheek then hurried out the door, leaving her alone with her desolute daughter.

"Sarah?" Allie tried to call for her, while putting down Elisabelle's carseat carefully. She quickly undid her seatbelt and lifted her from the seat.

"Sarah, are you up there Sweetie? It's Allie, I brought Elisabelle." She walked up the stairs carefully and peeked into Sarah's bedroom.

It was empty.

Confused, Allie was about to walk back down to check the family room when she heard a sniff farther down the hallway.

This was followed by more sniffs and Allie followed them to Puck's opened bedroom doorway.

Sarah was there lying on Puck's unused bed crying while rubbing out her little eyes. Allie noticed the large wetspot on Puck's favorite pillow and frowned.

"Sarah, what's wrong Sweetie?...Do you miss Noah?" Allie asked even though she didn't really need to ask.

Sarah sniffed and nodded her head. "Mommy won't let me go to see him with her." She rubbed her nose again and slowly shifted herself into an upright position.

Allie sat down next to her on the bed and set Elisabelle down on the mattress.

"She'll bring you soon. In fact we're all going to see him on Friday. Right after school. What do you think of that?" She asked, flinching only slightly when Elisabelle let out a cough.

Sarah sighed. "Why did he go to jail, Allie? Noah's a good person." Her chin quivered. "W-will he ever get out Allie?" She hugged herself not noticing when Elisabelle grabbed at the back of her t-shirt.

Allie wrapped an arm around the younger girl. "Of course he will Sarah. You'll see...I miss him too." She blinked back the tears.

Sarah sniffed one more time then laid her head against Allie's shoulder. "So..what do we do now?" She asked sounding forlorn.

Allie shrugged. "Did you know...I visited with Noah today? I sang him a song that I picked for school. He really liked it." She remembered. Sarah turned her head slightly at that.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." Allie nodded her head. "Would you like me to sing it for you? Noah asked if I could sing it for you when I got the chance." She patted her shoulder.

Sarah fixated her gaze on Allie. "Is it like the Little Mermaid song?" She asked glancing down sharply at Elisabelle when she tried to pull the hem of Sarah's t-shirt into her mouth.

Allie gently pulled her away and set her on her lap.

"Well...not exactly." She smiled and patted Elisabelle's soft brown hair. "Just listen. I think you might like it." She started to rock the baby on her lap.

Sarah let the baby grab her finger. She looked up to meet Allie's eyes as the older girl began to sing...very softly.

...


	18. Chapter 18

(New update finally! This closes out Duets so I hope you enjoy. Sorry about the wait.)

...

"Allie! Pay attention!" Quinn hissed, lightly hitting her best friend upside the head with a pad of memo paper.

Allie promptly jumped and sighed before taking a slip from the notepad. She silently handed it off to Kurt without looking at anybody.

"Sorry. What are we doing?" She asked, staring at her slip of memo paper without writing anything though everyone else was already busy scratching away with their pens.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We're voting on the winners for the duet competition. Didn't you hear anything since Mr. Schue walked in?" She whispered softly so that no one would overhear her.

Allie shrugged. She stared at her paper for another minute before rummaging through her backpack for a pencil.

"Darn it!" Allie hissed, flinching when her pen flipped out of her fingers and sailed through the air landing noisely on the floor right underneath Rachel's chair.

Allie groaned before quickly leaning forward to pick it up, catching a glimpse of the names Rachel was writing on her ballot sheet on her way back up.

"Okay guys. Hurry up and pass in your ballots!" Mr. Schue started to walk across the front of the room forcing Allie to jump back into her seat before she could be sure of what she had seen.

Quinn gave her a funny look. "Are you okay?" She paused with her pen halfway across her slip of paper.

Allie nodded her head. "Fine." She quickly bent over her own slip and thought only for a minute before writing down a pair of names.

She could see that everyone else was voting for themselves as the winner, and frowned slightly when she saw Rachel and Finn handing in their votes sharing a not so sneaky conspirational smile as they did so.

"All right! Even though it looks like everyone including those who didn't participate voted for themselves, we do have a winner!" Mr. Schue turned from the piano after tallying up the votes. Allie could tell he was less than amused about the results.

"And the winner is..." Mr. Schue trailed off. Allie leaned back in her seat and turned to share a glance with Quinn who was holding Sam's hand very tightly in her own.

Quinn smiled back at her and Sam leaned his head against Quinn's shoulder smiling a large toothy smile that almost made Allie laugh.

Finn swallowed hard and exchanged a slightly anxious glance with Rachel while Kurt started tapping his foot and Santana leaned eagerly from her seat.

Mr. Schue smiled as he pulled the Breadstix gift cards from behind his back. "Sam and Quinn!" He beamed holding out the prize to the winners.

"What!" Santana exploded, starting for front of the room until Mercedes pulled her back into her seat.

Allie rolled her eyes and settled back against her own seat as Sam and Quinn quickly stood and joined Mr. Schue at the front of the room.

"All right!" Sam grinned as he eagerly took the gift cards and held them up over his head in a triumphant manner.

Quinn turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We did it!" She cheered and turned a happy shade of pink as her classmates stared on.

Allie rolled her eyes at her. A smile briefly lighting her own face as she watched the couple's interaction with some longing in her heart.

Rachel suddenly stood from her seat. "Mr. Schue, may I be the first to offer my congratulations to Sam and Quinn?" She raised her hand. "Usually I'd be ranting about how I should have won, but I think you guys really deserved this so...Congrats." She smiled widely earning only Finn's admiration.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her. "Puh-leaz. We all know this a ruse." He muttered so the Diva wouldn't hear him.

Allie chuckled and reached to gather her things just as the bell rang.

"Hey Allie!" Rachel hopped up the risers to stop the cheerleader from leaving as she had planned to do to catch up with Quinn.

"I just wanted to say that I really wanted to vote for you but due to the circumstances-." "You voted for Sam and Quinn." Allie cut her off as if it were as simple as that and shook her head.

"Rachel it's fine, I didn't really want to win anyway. Besides that's not why I'm confused. I mean you and winning are like peanut butter and jelly and everyone knows that. Why did you write and Sam and Quinn's names instead of yours and Finn's?" She asked reaching for her Cheerios windbreaker jacket before hopping down from the risers.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Well...it was for the betterment of the team." She said unconvincingly. "Finn and I both decided that we needed to make Sam feel more welcome to the Glee Club so we'd have a shot at Sectionals this year. It was a sacrifice I willing to make." She squared her shoulders.

Allie chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever understand how your brain works." She turned as they got out of the choir room and faced Rachel with a smile.

Rachel shrugged as if she wasn't sure to take Allie's statement as a compliment or an insult.

"So...who did you vote for?" She asked softly. "I mean knowing you and your generally selfless nature you probably didn't vote for yourself like everyone else did." Rachel babbled.

Allie chuckled. "Yeah you're right. I voted for you and Finn." She shrugged missing the shocked look the Diva gave her at her pronouncement as she continued down the hallway.

Rachel's jaw met her collar bone. "You what?"

Allie laughed. "Well your performance was offensive, but your song choice was very beautiful and I felt like you had lot of chemistry with Finn." She adjusted one of the straps of her backpack before continuing.

"Plus my brother wants us to get along better so I figured why not." She raised her chin a little like Quinn taught her to do to look as confident as the other Cheerios.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I know you don't like us together and I get it. Quinn is your best friend and we don't have to force anything." She started to walk around the other girl.

Allie stopped her. "Rachel, I'm trying to meet you halfway here. Besides Quinn's happy with Sam now. What do you say? The Lima Bean tonight? I invited another friend to join us." She smiled hopefully.

Rachel hesitated. "Um..who'd you invite?" She asked after a minute. Allie shrugged. "You remember Sunshine Corazon? I met her at the pharmacy while I was buying Elisabelle's medicine the other day. She got her parents to give her tonight off so I told her I'd invite you so we could all hang out and make amends What do you say?" She asked hopefully.

Rachel looked hesitant. "I don't know. I don't think Sunshine would want to hang out with me after what I did." Allie nodded her head.

"True, but you do want to make things right don't you?" She raised an eyebrow. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Maybe." She glanced at her watch.

"Look I got to go. I have a voice lesson in half an hour and my Dads are taking me to dinner tonight." She turned to head down the opposite direction from where Allie was heading.

Allie smothered a chuckle. "Does that mean you'll be there?" She asked before Rachel could get out of earshot. "I'll be at the Bean, eight o clock sharp."

Rachel paused. "Sure." She nodded without facing Allie. "I'll be there." She said in a sincere voice. Allie nodded her head. "I'll hold you to that." She smiled as Rachel hurried out of the school.

Allie turned to head for the opposite exit and got outside just as her phone buzzed with Quinn's text tone.

_Hey Allie, _

_Sam wants to go out to the breadstix tonight. Can you believe it? Eek! XD_

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Kurt when Allie met him at the car giggling to herself. Allie shook her head. "Nothing." She put her phone away still smiling to herself.

Kurt arched an eyebrow.

...

"Allie, are you sure she said she'd come?" Sunshine asked glancing at the clock again while taking a sip of her latte.

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah, she said she'd be here after having dinner with her Dads." She glanced at the time on her phone.

It was exactly fifteen minutes past eight and there was still no sign of Rachel Berry at the Lima Bean.

The non-fat soy latte Allie had ordered for her was already cold by now and no matter how many times Allie checked her phone there was no text message explaining the usually punctual Diva's tardiness.

"Hey Ladies just so you know we'll be closing in about forty-five minutes." A tired looking server came around and ran a moist towel around their table before moving to another customer.

Allie and Sunshine nodded their heads. "Thank you." Allie picked up her already half-empty cup and took a noisy sip from it as Sunshine pushed her cup across the table.

"Allie, maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I mean it's clear Rachel's not ready to see me yet." She started to get up.

Allie frowned. "Maybe you're right." She conceded defeatedly as the long hand on the clock moved towards the five.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills to leave on the table before following Sunshine out of the cafe. A lump rose in her throat.

"So...how's your baby doing? Is she feeling any better?" Sunshine asked as they walked out to Finn's truck together.

Allie shrugged. "Yeah she's doing better." She murmured, frowning as she fumbled through her pockets for the keys. "The fever's gone and she's not coughing so much anymore."

Sunshine nodded her head.

"That's good." She said sincerely as Allie unlocked the doors and they got into the cab. Allie swallowed hard.

"Yeah." She tried hard to blink back the tears as she started the engine, but her feelings were clear in her voice.

Sunshine's smile faded. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend though." She said softly and Allie shrugged though the mention of Puck sent another pang of pain through her chest.

"It's fine." She said stubbornly as her phone went off.

Sunshine frowned.

_Hey. Sorry I didn't make it. Something came up. Hope you're not too mad. Rachel_

Allie bit her lip. "Just great." She muttered before tossing her phone over her shoulder and disengaging the parking brake.

Sunshine gave her a questioning look. "Who was that?" She asked curiously. Allie shook her head. "No one." She clenched her jaw before pulling out from the parking lot.

Sunshine arched an eyebrow.

...

"Hey Allie!" Rachel casually approached the cheerleader as she calmly attempted to do a book swap at her locker the next day, just minutes before after school Glee Club rehearsal was supposed to start.

Allie ignored the the other girl's attempts to be friendly. "What do you want?"

Rachel's smile fell slightly. "Um...I just wanted to you know apologize for last night." She kept her eyes on Allie's face as she spoke. "I know I said I was going to be there, but I just...I couldn't-."

"I get it." Allie cut her off bluntly, shutting her locker with a quiet clang. "And don't worry Rachel, you can take your time making things up with Sunshine. You were right it is too early for you two to be seeing each other again." She picked her books and started to walk around the Diva.

Rachel frowned. "Allie, I'm sorry." She turned abruptly on her heel. Allie paused halfway down the hallway. "I am too. Tell Mr. Schue I'll be a little late." She adjusted the straps of her backpack before heading down the hall. "I have to pick up Liz from the daycare."

Rachel swallowed hard and nodded her head. "S-sure. I'll do that." She shuffled her feet and looked at the ground.

Allie nodded back. "Thanks." She headed out of the school. Rachel sighed and turned to head for the choir room.

...

"Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late." Allie pasted on a smile as she walked into the choir room carrying an extra bundle in her arms. "I hope it's okay I brought her Mr. Schue." She turned to her teacher who gave her an approving smile.

"Sure Allie. It's good to see you smiling." He nodded his head at the girl as Allie headed for the risers taking an empty seat between Finn and Mercedes.

Rachel squirmed visibly in her seat as Allie passed her gurgling daughter to an eager Finn. Quinn and Mercedes immediately leaned forward to start obssessing over her.

Kurt smiled and raised his hand as Elisabelle began babbling. "Mr. Schue if I may? Rachel and I would like to begin our special number now since everyone has been accounted for."

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah this song is for Allie and Puck." She glanced up briefly in Allie's direction. "I'm sure they would have come as close second in the Duet competition had they been able to compete together." She smiled slightly earning an eyeroll from everyone except Finn and Allie.

Allie kept a blank look on her face though she could tell Rachel was trying to apologize despite the the fact that her natural pride kept her from vocalizing it as she probably should have.

She sat back in her chair and listened as Rachel and Kurt started to sing a beautiful mashup duet that combined two Barbra Streisand songs Allie knew kinda well.

"Forget your troubles!"

"Happy days."

"Come on get happy!"

"Are here again!"

"You better chase all your cares away."

"The skies above are clear again."

"Shout hallelujah."

"So let's sing a song!"

"Come on get happy!"

"Of cheer again."

Kurt smiled warmly at Allie as he sang and Allie felt herself smiling back despite herself. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them back.

Then she caught Rachel's eye.

"We're going to the promise land!"

"Happy Days are here again!"

"We're heading across the river. Soon all your cares will be gone."

"There will be no more from now on. Forget your troubles."

"Happy Days!"

"And just get happy!"

"Are here again!"

"Allie? Where are you going?" Finn whispered when Allie got up and started sneaking to the door in the middle of the song.

Everyone could see her leaving though and they all exchanged confused and concerned looks with each other as the Cheerio silently left the choir room without a word of explanation to anyone.

Rachel and Kurt continued to sing on though even Elisabelle started to fuss when Allie left the room.

Finn frowned and quickly handed the baby off to Quinn before getting up to go after his sister. He found her sitting on the stage at the auditorium.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked trying to sound casual though he was a little more than worried about Allie.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, I just needed some air." She swung her feet slowly on the edge of the stage.

Finn pursed his lips together. "Bullcrap. It's Rachel right? You're too mad about what happened last night to accept her apology aren't you?" He sat down next to Allie on the stage.

Allie shook her head. "No it's not that." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she swallowed hard. "I'm not that mad at Rachel." She said unconvincingly.

Finn furrowed his brow together.

"Then what? Why did you leave like that? Everyone's worried about you." He inquired. Allie sighed. She looked up at the ceiling and wiped the tear from her face.

"It's just...that song was so beautiful and meaningful...I just...I wish that..." She tried and failed to finish her sentence. Finn understood though.

"You wish that Puck was here to hear it too...You must miss him a lot, don't you?" He said softly and a bit obviously while blinking back his own tears.

Allie nodded her head. "So much!...I miss him so much Finn!" She burst into tears and Finn awkwardly pulled her into a hug.

For the remainder of the hour he just sat there listening to Allie cry echo and wondered whether happy days would ever be here again for Allie...or for Puck.

...


	19. Chapter 19

(Sorry about the wait! I'd like to thank you guys for continually getting on my case to update on this. I hope you enjoy although it gets a little weird and a bit risque at the end. This is based around the Rocky Horror episode. Tell me what you think.)

...

"Allie! This is the last time I'm calling you!...Get up now or else I'm going to school without you! You already slept through Cheerios practice this morning." Kurt called briskly from the hallway as he fixed his tie on his way down to the kitchen.

Allie groaned when she heard that and buried her head under the pillow. _Coach is going to kill me! _She moaned.

Shew knew it was true. Sue had a zero policy attitude when it came to her practices and she already let go two members of the cheerleading squad last month for being a minute late to practice.

Allie suppressed the urge to yell something at Kurt and quickly slipped out of bed, grimacing when her head pounded the minute her feet hit the floor.

"Allie? Are you up?" Kurt called from the bottom of the stairs compounding against the intense pain in her head.

"I'm up!" Allie shouted, regretting it almost immediately. Suppressing a groan, she stumbled into the bathroom and grimaced when she caught herself in the mirror.

Her face was flushed and glowing a feverish red and her eyes were blood shot again thanks to the fact that Lizzy kept waking up every two hours last night for attention and other things that babies needed.

Allie turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on her face willing her headache to go away before groping for her toothbrush.

"Allie!" Kurt rapped on the bathroom door briskly a few minute later and Allie winced before spitting out a mouthful of foam back into the sink.

"I'm coming!" She called before turning off the faucet and grabbing her bath towel to try herself off.

She opened the door and gasped when she nearly hit Kurt in the face with the doorknob. His eyes widened initially with shock and he yelped before he noticed his friend's appearance.

"Whoa...Are you okay? Your eyes look like you got shot in the face with an entire barrel of pepper spray." He reached a hand to check her temperature but Allie pulled away from him.

"I'm fine. Just give me five minutes to get changed okay? I'll meet you at the car." She tried to go around Kurt to get back to her room, but Kurt stepped in her way.

"Allie, I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible." He began softly before he suddenly flared up at her. "You look like you slept in the oven last night! Are you sure you're well enough for school today?" He asked bluntly.

Allie rolled her eyes at him. "I'm fine." She repeated before brushing past Kurt to get back to her room. "Besides, I can't skip school today. We have a test in Algebra class and I need to ace it."

She went to the closet to start rifling through her clothes and fought against a wave of dizziness.

A few long agonizing minutes later, she was dressed, her hair was tied up in its usual ponytail and her backpack along with her Cheerio's gear bag was slung over her shoulder.

Kurt stared at her quizzically as she emerged from her bedroom and gave her a lingering up and down look before nodding his head.

"Okay! Let's go." He motioned towards the stairs walking beside her as if he were afraid Allie might faint.

Allie just nodded her head. "Let's."

...

"Allie?...Did you hear what I just asked?" Quinn nudged Allie with her elbow nearly causing her fellow Cheerio to fall out of her chair during Glee practice.

Luckily Allie caught herself on the back of Brittany's chair before she could create a scene. "Huh?" She blinked confusedly at her best friend who stared back at her worriedly.

"I was asking what you were planning on dressing up as for Halloween tonight." Quinn repeated her question slowly. "Are you okay? You've been phasing out on me all day." She lowered her voice and leaned over in her seat so Mr. Schue wouldn't catch her talking.

He was trying to tell the Glee Club about a supposedly wonderful idea he had to have the Glee Club put on the Rocky Horror Show to raise money for Regionals, but as usual only Rachel seemed hyped for the idea.

Allie shook her head and winced when Rachel started talking in her usual loud brisk voice. "I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Elisabelle kept waking me up." She shut her eyes and tried to block out the conversation going around her.

"Yeah I can tell." Allie opened her eyes again when Quinn tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention gently. "Maybe you should skip out next period and take a nap in the nurse's office. You might feel a lot better and you're going to need your strength for Cheerio's practice tonight." She whispered.

Allie groaned at that.

She knew her current position on the sqaud was kind of in danger right now since she missed one practice and was late to another last week because she had to run to the pharmacy to pick up medicine for Elisabelle, but she didn't want to think about going to cheerleading practice right now.

In fact all she wanted to do was go to sleep and not think about anything she had to do today like pass her math test and pick up her daughter at the daycare center before going to visit Puck in Juvie.

Allie shivered and tugged at the short skirt of her cheerleading uniform as the conversation continued around her.

Quinn leaned forward her in her seat.

"Okay! Let's talk about casting!" Mr. Schue piped up suddenly and Rachel's hand shot up into the air at blinding speed making Finn jump next to her.

"Finn and I will play Brad and Janet!" She volunteered as usual before anyone else could say anything.

Mr. Schue grinned at her. "Great!"

Artie slumped over in his wheelchair. "And I'll be playing the guy in the wheelchair...right?" He asked sarcastically earning a laugh from everyone except for Allie who had fallen asleep in her chair.

"That's what I was thinking." Mr. Schue chuckled as his gaze fell next on Kurt. "And how about Kurt playing the role of Frankenfurter?" He suggested.

Kurt immediately shot him down. "No thank you. There is no way I'm playing a transvestite in heels whilst wearing a fishnet and red lipstick." He protested bluntly while Mercedes gave him a slightly surprised look.

"Why? Cause that look was so last season?" Santana joked and a couple people snickered until Mike suddenly spoke up.

"I'll do it." He volunteered catching everyone off guard since he normally never broke his silence in class. Tina looked impressed though.

"Really? That's like the male lead." She said excitedly causing Mike to smile at her shyly. "I know. But I've been feeling more confident about my singing." He explained and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Fantastic!" Mr. Schue looked happy at the news. "And I have no problem with that, but we are short on female roles so we're going to have to double up on Columbias and Magentas."

He looked at the girls who by now were used to getting beat out by Rachel for important solos. No one looked disappointed at the prospects.

"Standard practice on Broadway." Rachel mused while turning to glance over at Mercedes with a smile. "It will preserve your voices."

Mercedes returned her seemingly benevolent smile with a smirk. "I'd like to preserve you." She retorted causing several others to snicker at the Diva.

"Sam," Mr. Schue ignored the girls and looked up towards his newest male member. "I'd like you to play the role of the creature." He instructed.

Sam looked confusedly between Quinn and the teacher. "Like from the Black Lagoon?" He asked and Quinn shook her head.

"Rocky." She corrected while keeping her voice down so she wouldn't wake Allie. Not that she would since she just slept through everything up to this point.

"He's the Frankenstein character, but Blonde. He's cute." She smiled and reached for his hand. Santana turned to give him a up and down look.

"Yeah, but you better start working on those abs." She grinned and a flash of nervousness went through Sam's expression before he masked it with an act of bravado.

"Are you kidding me? You could cut glass with these babies. I have no problem showing off my body." He leaned back in his seat with his shoulders back as if to prove his point.

Mr. Schue clapped his hand. "It's settled then! Looks like we've got ourselves a show!" Everyone cheered at that and finally Mr. Schue noticed that Allie had her head down on the small desk that was attached to her chair in the back row of the choir room.

The bell rang signalling the end of Club hour and everyone hurried to pick up their things.

Quinn started to linger with Sam so she could wake Allie, but Mr. Schue got there first.

"Allie?" Mr. Schue spoke in a low voice as he jogged up the risers and sat down in the vacant seat next to her. He reached over to shake her awake, but he stopped when he felt the heat eradiating from her flushed skin.

"Huh?" Allie moaned as she slowly sat up in her seat and blinked at her teacher. Mr. Schue frowned and reached up a hand to feel her forehead as Quinn and Sam stood awkwardly by.

This time Allie didn't try to fight it.

"You're burning up." He state matter of factly. Quinn frowned at that.

"It happens." Allie tried to sound nonchalant but she really felt awful by now and she didn't have the strength to hide it anymore.

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately with everything's happened." She bent to grab her stuff,but Mr. Schue grabbed them for her.

"Well maybe you should go to the nurse's office then." He said in a paternal voice, but Allie shook her head.

"I can't. I have a test next period, then I have to go to Cheerio's practice. Plus it's my turn to get Elisabelle from the daycare."

Quinn cut her off. "Allie, you look like crap and I know you feel like it too. Go see the nurse and I'll tell Mr. Dubois that you're not feeling good. Plus I can cover up for you again with Sue." She sat down on the opposite side of her friend.

"You couldn't even make it through Glee Club without passing out." She reminded her friend, earning an eye roll for her trouble.

"I can tell Finn to go pick up the baby." Sam added earning a half smile from Mr. Schue who nodded before stroking Allie's sweltering shoulder again.

"What about Puck?" Allie asked, knowing her friends couldn't do anything to salvage that part of her agenda.

Mr. Schue responded by patting her on the back. "He'll understand. Right now we need to get you check out with the nurse. Think you can stand?" He stood and held out his arm just in case Allie needed it as she stumbled out of her chair.

"I got it. Quinn-?" She started to turn to her best friend, but Quinn cut her off.

"I'll tell him." She nodded, moving quickly to grab her things as Allie tripped down the risers.

Allie nodded gratefully at her. "Thanks." She smiled weakly. "Tell him I'm sorry." She added and Quinn nodded back. "Don't worry." She tried to smile as she watched Mr. Schue accompany Allie out of the choir room.

She sighed and looked down at the bundle of books in her arms before heading out the other door with her boyfriend.

_This is going to be a long day..._

...

"Hey Al." Finn knocked quietly on Allie's door when he came in from football practice later that day carrying Elisabelle on his arm.

Allie opened her eyes slightly when she heard him enter. "Hey...what'd I miss?" She asked knowing Finn probably had a lot to share considering she missed half the school day.

Finn shrugged. "Not a lot. Mr. Dubois wasn't in class today so the test was moved to tomorrow." He walked into Allie's room and sat on the edge of her bed, shifting the baby into his lap.

"Plus Rachel wants us to practice right away for the Rocky musical." He added with a bit of reluctance. Allie grinned slightly at that.

"Yeah she _would_ want to get a head start on us. Do you know what part Mr. Schue wants me to double by the way?" She asked not really caring what she got.

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah, you're doubling Columbia for the show. Mr. Schue even printed out permission slips for everyone so that we'd have our parents' permission to do this. I left ours on the table so Mom will see it when she gets in." He smiled.

Allie smiled back. "Great." She chuckled lightly as Elisabelle attempted pull the collar of Finn's polo into her mouth.

"Yeah I know." Finn sounded excited as he wrestled his baby niece away from his shirt. "I'll let get some more sleep now."

Allie felt the mattress shift as Finn stood from the bed.

"Quinn said she's coming by later after she visits Puck so I'll let her in when she gets here." Elisabelle cooed as Finn started to carry her from the room.

Allie nodded her head. "Okay." She succumbed to sleep as Finn slowly pulled the door shut.

_"Allie! What are you doing?"_ Tina's voice suddenly filtered into her subconsciousness and Allie opened her eyes.

_"Huh?"_ Allie glanced around herself confused. _When did I get to the auditorium?_ She wondered as she watched the other members of Glee walk around while fully dressed in costumes for The Rocky Horror Picture Show walking around on the stage.

_Huh, that's weird. I thought we just cast the show today. When did Mr. Schue get all these costumes?_ Allie wondered until she realized something else.

Puck was among the cast members and he was dressed for the role of the creature. Santana was at his side dressed for the role of Magenta befittingly.

_"Puck?"_ Allie called up to him in shock then shook her head as someone bumped past her to get to the stage. _Now I KNOW I'm dreaming. Puck's still in Juvie. He's not in the show! Besides Sam's playing the creature..._

Puck turned his head in her direction as if he had heard her call then a smile the size of the moon spread across his face. He started to make his way towards her when Rachel got in his way.

Instead of ignoring her and walking around her like he usually would if this wasn't a dream, Puck stopped and stared at her, admiring her exposed flesh as she flaunted her costume for Janet at him.

He started to walk up to her when Santana and Brittany walked up next and Allie felt her heart drop to her feet when they both kissed him on the cheek and he turned his head to return the favor.

Rachel put her hand on his chest and started running her fingers seductively across his bare pecs smiling a smile that she usually reserved for Finn.

Puck smiled back as Mercedes and Tina came up next and he looked hungrily at their strangely scantily clad bodies before Santana nibbled on his ear looking deliberately in Allie's direction as she did so.

Allie bolted awake.

"Whoa!" Quinn jumped and nearly hit her head on the door frame as she backed away instinctively. "I wasn't expecting that. Are you okay?" She asked sounding worried.

Allie shook her head. "I'm fine." She struggled to get her breathing back to normal. "Just had a crazy dream." She murmured and rubbed her forehead.

Quinn shot her look. "Really?...Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sitting down on the left hand side of Allie's bed.

Allie grimaced. "Not really. Did you see Puck today?" She asked not looking up to meet her best friend's eyes.

Quinn shook her head. "I couldn't. The Lady said he was in a therapy session or whatever they called it." She wrung her hands briefly.

Allie felt her heart sink. "Great..."

"But I _did_ leave a message. I told him you were sick today but you sent your love." Quinn smiled and crossed her legs underneath cheerleading skirt as Allie pasted on a smile.

"Great." She tried to sound chipper though inside she was churning. Quinn noticed the look on her face. "Are you okay? I mean besides the obvious." She said quickly.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." It was the truth.

She knew it was silly to be so affected by a dream, but at the same time Puck's been gone for almost two weeks now and she almost couldn't help it.

Before Puck became her boyfriend and they decided to stay together to raise Elisabelle together he was known as the school play boy.

He slept with the different girl every night and then he bragged about it the day after. Allie had been one of his victims, but things became different after Allie discovered she was pregnant.

Since then Allie believed he had changed a little for good and she trusted whole-heartedly in his affectionate instincts towards her and their daughter.

But now she was worried. What if being in Juvie would change him back for the worst?

What if she had only been fooling herself all this time and he would go right back to sleeping with sluts the minute he earned his freedom from Mendel's?

_But that's ridiculous._ She tried to tell herself. _He loves me and he loves Elisabelle._

Somehow the thought was not as comforting as it probably should have been in Allie's mind.

...


End file.
